Personal Assistant
by SanaK68
Summary: Instead of managing a star, I'm managing Akito Hayama's entire life and he's using me as a toy. So much for a future, right? He is definitely out to ruin my life and there's nothing I can do about it. On hiatus until November 2013
1. Pilot

__

Hey everyone!

I present to you my new KNO fanfic, as promised.

Just a few things I'd like to point out before you start reading…

Kind of a crack story…I'm not sure, never written one. But then again in Sana's mind…it kind of has to be. (ha-ha!) All the post teenage Kodocha kids are now in their twenties and fresh out of college. Same personalities, of course.

**Note that this is NOT a spin-off or sequel to my last fanfic**, _Kodocha: Middle School_. So, it's not the story after. It's different, I promise.

Please,** enjoy the story**!!

---

**Me**: Soooo, who's ready???

**Sana**: We ARE!!!

**Akito**: We are?

**Sana**: Yes, Hayama-san.

**Akito**: …

**Me**: *hits Akito with Sana's mallet* And without further ado…

* * *

**Personal Assistant**

**Episode One: Pilot**

I guess I can cut to the chase without any of those long-winded speeches about who I am.

My name's Sana Kurata, twenty two years old. Being a post child star, I understand the glitz and glam of Japanese stardom. But, as I went through my middle school and high school years, I stopped working in the business. Now I'm out of school and I started living with my best friend, Fuka Matsui. And I got a job with a cranky, boss-teme! His name's Hayama Akito (super 'hot' as everyone says but I see him a super jerk) and he's out…to ruin my life.

When I noticed his name under: Hayama Talent, one of the biggest acting management groups, in Tokyo, I signed up for a job to manage talent and be some star's manager. What I got, was so not what I planned. Instead of managing someone's career, I'm managing Akito Hayama's life!! I'm his new personal assistant (aka play toy)!!! But, let's roll it back a bit and see how it all happened, 'kay? I'm sure everything else I have to say will make everything make sense.

******

"Sana…Sana…," Damn it, I thought. ONE MORE MINUTE.

_Mama, I'll wake up in a minute…_Damn, I'm not fourteen anymore. Crapola.

"'Morning, girl," Fuka, my best friend and room mate gave me a smug little grin…hmph!

"FU…KA," I growled, she knew I wasn't a morning person to begin with.

Jeez.

"We both got our interviews today," Fuka clapped a hand to my shoulder with a smile. "Best not be late." She smiled, before fleeing and before I would be out to get her. Which, really, would happen. Mornings were always like this, me waking up late and Fuka breaking the news to me not long after. I groaned, pushing myself up with all the strength I could manage.

"Hurry up, Sana! We gotta catch the route L subway to go uptown," Fuka shouted from the kitchen of our shared loft. I slammed our joint bed room door shut. In the morning, Fuka saw my mind usually out of focus and that I really was not—and would never be—a morning person. I flicked through my clothes, then Fuka's: mini-skirts, blouses we got from Harajuku, then work clothes, sat last near the back.

Of course I wish summer lasted forever, but I knew I had to deal with this superficial reality. In the end, I pulled out a somewhat short pencil skirt and bell-cap sleeved collared shirt. I took off her pajamas and pulled the skirt up and shirt over her head. Opening the room door, I yawned loudly and watched as Fuka sat behind the tiny-table/island jutting out from the wall.

"About time, sleepyhead," Fuka giggled, watching the pulp fall into her glass. My inability to act my norm in the morning always made Fuka wonder how I could be so cheerful later on.

"Nn," I mumbled, rolling my eyes and stealing Fuka's waffle from the toaster. She made two anyway. We sat down, to eat our breakfast together and she poured and passed me a glass of the fresh OJ. Awhile later, after they both prepped for their interviews, they headed on the train, uptown.

"So, where're you being recruited again?" I asked sleepily on our ride up to the center of uptown Tokyo.

"Jeez, what is this? The tenth time I've told you?" Even though she ridiculed me, Fuka knew I was the most forgetful person in the world. "Takaishi Corps." She told me as I shrugged at her.

"Oh…," I said. What the hell was that…I've totally heard it before…shiz.

"Yeah…you're probably wondering what that is, right?" Fuka read my mind just like usual. Damn, if she wasn't so to the point all the time, I would think she's psychic. …Just kidding!

"It's the biggest firm in Tokyo. They run big account managements…like, they do Hayama Talent's finances, so I've heard," Fuka explained as I nodded…off! I began to think of my interview with the big-important head guy of Hayama Talent. All of which I took incredibly seriously! Boss-guys' name was Hayama Akito and a long time ago, his dad ran the works of the Talent Group and now, Akito, his first and only son, took the role as CEO. Through the grape-vine thing I heard that…Mr. Hayama (Akito) was awful to work with, rude, and demonic. The only other catch was that he was extremely good looking. Hayama Akito had blondish brown hair, chestnut colored eyes, and a body to die for. That's, honestly, just what people tell me.

"So…erm, Takaishi-sama, he sounds cool," Wait, why did I call him 'sama'. Oops!

"Yeah…uh, okay," Fuka shrugged her shoulders. What was she supposed to think? Takaishi Yuta was just going to be her 'future' boss. Nothing special, right?

"Oh, here's my stop!" My eyes almost missed the screen displaying the words of the station. Stupid morning spacey-ness. It was worse than my usual spacing out. "I'll call you during my lunch hour…I hope." I told her with my wide-awake smile.

"Yeah," Fuka smiled. I put on my best smile as I fled the train and crossed over to one of the hugest sky scrapers in the city of Tokyo.

"Hi," I said, surely, at the front desk of Hayama Talent; the main branch was in the heart of Tokyo. "I'm Kurata Sana; I'm here for an interview today."

"Oh, hello Kurata-san, I-I'm Sugita Aya! But, please go to the thirty-second floor and wait in the room, all the way towards the back, 3204, okay?" First impression of Aya Sugita was that she was cute in the quiet sort of way. I hope I would see her more often. That would be nice!

"Um, alright. Thank you, Sugita-san," I waved, passing through and toward the elevator and then pressed the 'up' button the elevator. She hummed to a new song that was playing on the radio.

"I see the button's already pressed," a monotonous voice came creeping up behind me. Weirdo, I immediately thought.

"Oh, hello!" I knew I had to greet the stranger. Even any other person should be greeted politely. Especially in this business world. Strangely, he was astonishingly good looking, just like Hayama Akito was rumored to be_. _"Yes, I-I'm interviewing for a job here."I heard myself say as the handsome stranger guy smirked at me. Jerk.

"It's not funny! I—I need this job," I felt my nerves rattle.

"I see then," the man with light brown eyes just nodded, slipping into the elevator. I cocked my head, trying to figure him out. I realized he was one of them. One of those people who nobody could ever read.

…..

Oh right! It's called being stoic. That's the word; I automatically smiled at my realization. Then, whilst spacing yet again, stranger-guy was totally checking me out and giving nods and everything! Ew, pervert! Wait, that wouldn't make sense…this guy's hot.

"KYAH!" I heard myself cry, while tripping and falling right into this good-looking-mystery man's arms. I saw his stare diverge lower and knew he was checking out my (somewhat) cleavage.

GYAH! Super perv—y jerk!

"Thanks for the view," he smirked. How could he even say that!?

"EH?! PERVERT!!!" I screamed, backing away from him and into the corner of the other side of the elevator. When the elevator made that ding noise saying we were on my floor, I made a bee line out of the elevator as the doors slid open and walked towards the back, to Mr. Hayama's office. While expecting an older guy, to be head CEO, I waited idly, tapping my fingers on my arm.

"I'm Hayama Akito, are you here for the interview?" Omigod, I knew that voice. It sounded so similar, I almost fretted to turn around.

…

Hayama Akito was the same good-looking, stranger man from the elevator. _No way._

* * *

A/N – Erm, ta-da! New idea, new setting and Sana will probably stay away from elevators with sexy Akitos from now on. ....Yeah, right! Haha, so I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and I will update....depending on views/feedback/comments/anything. I know I've taken the KNO gang away from the sceneic school theme, but I thought this was an intruiging, new idea. So just go along with me for now. :)

Sana: Nice job, author-chan!

Me: You give yourself too openly.

Sana: You made me.

Me: But you liked it. ^^ Didn't you?

Sana: *blushes* ….REVIEW!


	2. Bossy Perverts

Quick author note: YIPPIEEE, we reached chapter 2! Thanks for all the support so far.

Now, I present to you all...episode one part two of Personal Assistant! Enjoy, love, and read Kodocha ;)

**Episode One, Part two Bossy Perverts**

"Let's see…shocked, is it? That's not on your résumé," Mr. Hayama swiftly slid behind me, opening his giant private office room door. He had a stupid looking pen tucked behind his ear and briefcase in hand.

"And having a pervert boss isn't what I signed up for!" I heard myself say. Accidentally…oh crap. I'm never getting this job.

"Oh, come on," Evil boss guy drawled as if edging me on. Gross, seriously, gross. Wasn't he older anyway…or supposed to be older? Good looking doesn't always equal young! "It wasn't that bad." He paused, collecting his damned pervy thoughts. "I had fun." He leaned into me at the doorway.

Ugh…awkward! I scrambled away as he said, "Well, won't you come in my office," he gestured his index finger to inside his spacious office, which was wide set although it didn't look so from the outside.

I grunted, "Fine." I could at least, 'try' to get this job. Then move on!

"So, you are Ms. Kurata Sana," He pretended to be all business like. What a mood swing, he's like a totally different person now. "I'm Hayama Akito. It's a pleasure to be at acquaintance with you." Tch, he's still Hayama-perv to me.

"You already told me your name," I scoffed.

Bored with standing, I sat down in a chair he gestured to, before.

"I just want you to soak it in," He smirked. It was like he only had the smirking face and the sullen expression. Rawr, his inability to have other emotions! It was more like a cocky-bastard grin, too. Damn him.

"Soak in what?" I crossly asked. His stupid ass look. Psh, this guy's full of it!

"My glory," He said in the 'it's so obvious!' way. Puh-lease. "Heh, the rumors…I'm sure you've heard them." He remarked haughtily as he decided to sit behind his desk.

"Don't be full of yourself…teme," I glared at the bottom of his large desk.

"Hey, hey! I'm the one giving the interview here," Teme barked, scribbling nonsense on his clipboard.

"Then stop bragging about yourself," I huffed, now glaring at teme's gaze that was directly at the few unbuttoned buttons on my blouse.

"Fine…tell me why you're interested in my talent agency," Now the interview somewhat began. Or that line was to encourage the real 'talk' we were supposed to be having. The Hayama boss-idiot set his clipboard down and nodded at me to speak. Arrogant bastard…

"Well, I used to be signed to Seito Talent when I was younger…I was a child star. Did movies and commercials, lots of them, in fact. And, I finally settled after high school, wanting to do more managing like my good manager," I babbled, incoherently whilst getting lost in my memories. "He's actually the one that influenced me to be a manager. So, to be honest, that's how I ended up here. I've heard all too good things about your agency and thought, why not start at the top." Hayama-idiot held a hand up at me as his head was buried in his papers.

"Well, that's just…fine. But, you really, just gave me your résumé," He said blatantly. "Except for the end. Well, you did choose to start here." He continued."But, not all managers…especially ones such as yourself…," he paused for all dramatics. "…Start by being managers. You need to know the business behind the scene. And, I'll give you just the job." His teme-smirk made me cringe. What the hell was he thinking!?

"You can start…just because I recently fired my last…as my new, personal assistant," My mouth dropped at his words.

"Are you serious?" I groaned, a little too much.

"Gotta start at the top, right? So here, you'll just have to go from the bottom," He said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Son of a….," I mumbled under my breath.

"Well?" Mr. Hayama, I guess I'll be calling him that raised his brows. "There're many girls lined up for jobs like this." He said, probably referring to girls wanting to be around him. How stuck up… "I could have the hottest assistants. But to be honest," Hayama emphasized. "I don't hate you."

"Don't hate me, huh?" I wrinkled my brow. Um…okay?

"Nope, I don't hate you," He mused, agreeing.

"Uh…okay," I managed, still confused as hell.

"So, what do you say…Kurata-san?" He looked patient for my answer.

"If I must start from the bottom, of your agency and work my way to the top. I guess that's fine," I thought this over. He was giving me a job and I was an adult now, it's not like I had another job to fall back on. Things were different that he did give me this job.

"Great!" Pervy boss actually sounded excited. Somewhat. "Your office is next to mine. Make yourself at home, for today. And I'll be there in a moment to get you settled and start you up on work." He 'appeared' busy as he frantically thrashed through a few drawers. Loser…actually having to 'look busy'. I retreated toward the door….until,

"Oh wait, one more thing, Kurata,"

I heard footsteps as I turned my head and then perv-san's boss hovering over mine, all of a sudden. What the HELL!?

"Ye--," Yes…I knew I was just about to say but I couldn't.

Boss-teme's lips were right on mine, sealing them with a somewhat soft kiss. For someone that was a complete asshole, this kiss said all the things that didn't add up to who was my new boss.

Sweet, the kiss was almost sweet. Except for the fact I knew whose lips they were. I gasped as his tongue coaxed my mouth, begging me to open my mouth.

_No, no_, I thought while intending to push him away. I felt his strong muscles through his oxford, they tensed.

Please stop, I begged in my brain. He complied with my thoughts.

"Remember, Kurata, I don't hate you," Boss Aki smirked in some cynic delight. What the hell does that mean? He doesn't "hate me"? What the hell…? Gag in my mouth! "And, you're definitely hired."

"AGHHHHH!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring who the hell heard. Anybody would if they were in my position right now.

"YOU KISSING DEVIL!" I hollered, covered my mouth protectively. No way was he coming near me again. "YOU PERV! YOU…YOU!!" Dumb, idiotic, stupid teme! RAWR.

There are no words for my anger.

"You know you want this," Boss-teme's arms wrapped around me, almost cupping my A-cups. Not that he should know that, at all. "No one can deny me." Hayama pervert smirked, again.

"UGHHH! DISGUSTING!" I shriveled a cry, trying to lower my voice incase people were looking in boss's office direction. "Urg….I hate you, Hayama."

"No honorific, eh? That would be Hayama-sama to you, personal assistant-chan," He made the point of saying and then I slammed the door behind myself. Can you imagine yourself in a room where everyone thinks you're out of your mind?

Well I have found such a room. The whole floor, practically, was staring at me. Giving off vibes like: that new girl! What a freak…or Holy crap is Mr. Hayama out of his mind?? I cringed, looking away from all those shocked faces and deciding on opening the wooden door to my new office.

I happened to slam, yet, another door. The new one leading into my office. I suck, I thought as I sat on the floor, in disgust. At least it felt like disgust. I couldn't quite understand what I was feeling. I wrapped my arms around my knees like I did as a child when I was upset and wanted to mope alone.

"What is this…?" I gasped, touching my cheek. It was really warm. Probably from the embarrassment of the office-floor world. "I hate him…don't I? I hate him!" I tried convincing myself. I didn't need convincing! I knew it already that I hated Akito Hayama. "A-and, he's my boss. But he's a teme!!!" I said, unaware how I was speaking to myself. Who cares? It was all those faces I was nervous about, wasn't it? But usually, I hold my head high. I don't usually care what other people think….this is weird. "That's it! It's true!!" I crooned, coming to realization. "I absolutely hate the pervert boss-teme."

* * *

A/N – Episode 1.5 is done!! WOOHOO! So, what do you think? Click the review button please. I have cookies. 

Sana: EWWW!!! TEME is such a perv!!

Me: You like him (teasingly says)

Sana: DO NOT!!!!

Me: Yes, you do.

Sana: Nu-uh!

Me: You still act like an elementary school student.

Sana: You write like an elementary school student.

Me: *SHOCK* 0_o

Sana: HA-HA! PS…BOSS-TEME, you're a pervert-moron.

Akito: ….girls.


	3. Agonizing Over First Days

**Episode Two Agonizing Over First Day(s)**

Nursing a strong cup of sake, Fuka and I sat in our usual clubby, hot spot downtown, sort of near our apartment. I took a long sip. After the day I just had, I totally deserved a few rounds.

"I fucking hate my boss," Fuka growled, looking about ready to explode her drink. With the power of her hands! Jeez, the girl ran such a temper.

"To hating our bosses!" I cheered, even though it wasn't something to 'cheer' about. We clinked our tiny glasses together.

"What happened with yours?" I asked, still very conscious of the conversation going on.

"He's a pervert who tried to look down my shirt and stole a kiss from me!"

Fuka's face fell from---well, whatever it looked like before—to shock.

"I'm serious," I gritted.

"Frickin' A, that's awful!"

"Tell me about it," I yawned.

"I was just gonna say Takaishi-_sama _had me do all this crazy shit. Like his chores and stuff. …You think Hayama-san has quite the crush or somethin'?"

Hah, Fuka said 'sama' after Takaishi. Never thought I'd hear that one. In Fuka's blatantly blunt mind she would never call anybody 'sama', this guy definitely had it in for her.

"Ew…after that, I had to do filing and computing stuff," I complained, downing the rest of my sake. "Another round, bartender-sir!" I beckoned. The relatively young bartender, probably in his thirties, slid refills down for us.

"Uh…Sana, that's what an assistants supposed to do," They are? Ew, sounds like effin hell. Not to mention, boring.

"But I wanted to be a manager," I found myself whining. Stupid alcohol getting to me all ready. Then again, I forgot the number of tiny glasses I was drinking.

"Right, fuck our lives!" Fuka held up her glass in another toast/cheer.

"Fuck our lives!" I chorused.

**Umm…a large number of tiny sake glasses later! **

My arm was draped around Fuka's shoulder as we, kind of, carried each other home.

"At least your boss ain't purrr-veeeyy," I slurred, sounding like Fuka.

"At least your boss is shhh-mexyy."

"EUUUWWA, did you just call that teme sexxaayy???"

"So?" Fuka pouted. I squinted. Even drunk she was cute. "I'd-a let 'im kiss me."

"Fuka!" I slapped her arm playfully, almost slipping. Shit-bag. "Then, let's trade!" I proposed, drunkenly.

Fuka chortled with laughter, "Nah, girl. Keep him. Somethin' good 'ight happen."

"Pshhhhh, Fuuuu-ka, yahh right!"

"Ya never know," she said with eye brows raised.

Silence.

Then laughter, yes laughter. The kind of crazy laughing that only two awesome best friends could pull off. The kind where you're kind of laughing about nothing but it's still damn funny.

******

Morning came; I squished my pillow to my face as I saw sunlight pour through the blinds. I think I forgot how much I hated my life in just one sleep. Was that possible? A hand thrust a mug in my direction.

I blinked; saw a fuzzy image of my best friend with a similar looking mug in her own hand, "Morning girl." Fuka's voice drawled in her ever present Kansai accent. If I hadn't mentioned before, Fuka came to Tokyo U from Osaka. We dormed together freshmen and sophomore year, which was great. Especially since we came to end up living together now.

I yawned widely, "Hey." I blinked and took the cup. I sat up.

The throbbing pain of a fucking hangover entering my mind.

**SHIT BAG. **

I think I hate life more.

"Yeah…," Fuka must have read my expression. "Here take this." She passed over an aspirin. I swallowed the pill in an instant and downed half a cup of the black coffee. The liquid burning down my throat except it took my mind off this migraine. That was the good part. If there was any good thing to point out. Which there really wasn't but of course, I have to be the optimist in this story, anyway.

"Hate to break it to ya, girl but, we got work today…so I think you should get ready soon," Fuka warned warily as she crossed the room and slid the slidy door open into our teeny kitchen. She closed the door behind her, quietly. I snapped my eyes shut, remorsefully remembering joining the hell-hole I'd like to label my new job and then getting drunk that night because of the stupid-ass long day that followed my pervy new boss checking me out.

And, now, I had to go through it all again.

Wasn't life just peachy?

I changed into whatever and double dosed the foundation I applied that morning. Usually, my skin was still pearly white and a little too pale, but today I looked hangover sick so I used my back up that I had for those just in case days. I threw on a modest looking blouse, pencil skirt, and open toe boots. I tugged on one of Fuka's cardigans before going back over to my dresser mirror to apply my make up: usual pale pink lip stick, similar looking blush, and brownish eye make up. I usually selected brown because it wasn't wild, it was conservative.

"Ready," I groaned, slipping out of our joined room. We ate together; getting food into our bodies was kind of nice. All in all, I knew today was gonna be a crappy day and Hayama-teme would be on my case all day. He was that type.

Once at my stop, a blurred half-hour later, Fuka had said, "I'll call you during lunch."

I nodded, "We'll get through this." I said a lie. So what? I lied a lot in general. Lots of people do. Being honest was something I liked doing as a kid but not something I continued as I grew into adulthood.

Reassuring Fuka was all I meant, no harm done of course.

She chuckled, holding her head, "We better hope." I glanced at her with another curt nod before slipping out and into the city that was Tokyo. It buzzed like no other and then again, I heard New York City, in North America, was sort of similar. Begrudgingly, I made it into Hayama Talent, at exactly 8:43 am.

"Hey Sugita-san," I said to the receptionist girl whom I met yesterday and had lunch with. My impression of Sugita Aya was that she was adorable. She would carry that baby face for life, probably. Even though she was quiet, I enjoyed that when I wanted to be subdued or not have to talk to keep somebody entertained. Aya was just that kind of person. Quiet was not awkward, it was like an accepting quiet. Today, I'd be grateful for that as my headache seeped past the medicine from the morning.

"Good morning, Kurata-san," she replied in a chirp. "How are you?" She asked, scribbling something onto her papers.

"Horrible!" I openly said. "Kind of….got drunk last night." I whispered.

Aya blushed for some reason, "Oh." She squeaked.

"Kh, yeah," I shrugged. "Anyway, don't tell Hayama-perv. But, I'll see you for lunch?" I suggested, rubbing my temples.

"Sure thing, and don't worry, I wouldn't," Aya reassured and I smiled before heading toward the gold plated elevators.

I felt a momentary happiness for the fact I could trust little, quiet Aya Sugita.

Now back to my hellish life.

My soon to be hellish life, I might concur.

"Kurata, there you are!" Hayama looked tweaked already.

"I'm on time, aren't I?" I peered at my slim Coach watch that I got from my abroad friend, from the US actually, Brad. The time was actually earlier than I had to be here.

"No…," Hayama shook his head. "I wanted you hear at 8:45. It's eight minutes after the dot." He scratched his head.

Oh, lord. The guy was paranoid, now too?

I should make a check list of negative qualities this dude has.

"Uh…I'm sorry," I made an effort.

"Sorry is not good enough," he pulled my arm into his office and the rest of me too! I was too tired to function. This sucked. "Oh, I was…acting, Kurata. I have a soft spot for you. I just wanted you in my office." Hayama chuckled a little manically for my taste. I think my medicine was really conking out, especially when I needed it more. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to blink them back open for longer. His hand firmly squeezed my wrist as he held me against his shut door.

"How was your night?" He asked with a devilish smile. Not the sexy kind, might I say. Akito Hayama was not sexy. Not to me, ever.

"I missed this," he whispered hoarsely. That wasn't sexy either. God, somebody just _kill me_, I thought mercifully.

His hands ran down my thoughtfully 'modest' outfit.

Gross. Gross. GROSS. I thought, as his hand took a slow at my leg. He encased his hand around my upper thigh, sliding up my skirt.

He grinned, "I definitely missed this." His breath tickled at my neck, very grotesquely. I hate him, I hate him.

"Get away," I mewled except Hayama didn't. He was intent. His other hand at the base of my neck, crawling up toward my high ponytail. I internally groaned, knowing I had no strength to move. So Hayama was gonna, basically, get away with whatever shit and I couldn't do anything. I could feel the warmth of the hand on my leg inching closer toward my panties. His mint scented breath hovering above my lips.

All right, losing it to my boss. Joy. On fucking life.

"Why aren't you stopping me?"

Did he just ask that? I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them; I guess they had been closed all along. I hadn't noticed. A fuzzy looking Hayama was standing there, halting his actions.

"Well? You're not like the girl I met yesterday," He extracted his hands from me and then rushed behind his desk. Hayama straightened his tie and shirt, giving me the impression to do the same. I did. He handed me a stack of files from over his desk.

"Here," he muttered. "I'll phone you in if I need more of your _assistance_," He remarked, gesturing a hand for me to leave as he sat behind his desk with eyes glued to his computer monitor.

Could that have been the weirdest thing, ever? It totally could have. He could have done anything to me. Anything. Except he stopped. For some reason, even though everything Hayama did was totally rude and disrespectful, he didn't continue when he could have. Maybe he was actually kind, somewhere in the layers of his asshole exterior. I closed the door behind me, walking the one foot until I reached my office.

Only seconds later…Hayama burst through the door, stack of files in hand.

"Here," he said kind of coldly. "File these and re-type the invoices of the first page in each folder into the computer before you continue to file. Make sure the save them into the 'New' folder on the Shared Folders. Okay?" He slammed the pile in front of me. I blinked, taking it in.

Da—yum, I was really tired.

"Okay," I answered, a little robotically.

"By lunch," he warned, warily. "Please be back to normal, _Sana_."

I did a double take at my name.

The way he had said it….

It almost seemed sweet.

**Almost!** He was still a god damn teme to me.

"Yes, sir….uh, Hayama-sama," I nodded with lowered head. I already felt bad as it was. His life goal must have been to make me feel shitty day in and day out.

"Right," he remarked, shutting the door behind him as he left. I went to work, having my mind circulate around the task at hand was better than talking to him or dealing with him. As much as I didn't understand the guy, I made a realization of my day two of being here…

Hayama Akito had a sweet side. A softer side.

My new goal, along with putting up with him, was to see it. I wanted to see Hayama at his sweetest. At his nicest, because he had it in him and it seemed a hell of a lot better than seeing him at his pervy-est.

Through my aftermath of a hangover, I knew I would find that side of him!

* * *

A/N - *Sigh, there's ep 2! Hope you all enjoyed. I kind of didn't know where I wanted to leave Sana after all that. But I knew I wanted Akito to act nice despite Sana's obvious dull attitude toward him (cough, hangover, cough)

Anyway, with the lively pair back to norm in the next ep, I'm sure fun will ensue!

_By the way_, make sure to check out my friend, **dark waffle**'s fan fic, 'My Best Friend'. Below, I'll leave the URL, so make sure to check it out when you get a chance!

.net/s/5357564/1/My_Best_Friend

Until next time, peace out!

Sana: I'm already changing my mind??? EWWWW! I am not like that.

Me: Psh, give it up. You are. Besides, it proves your love!

Sana: For who?

Me: Exactly. And usually you have rapid mood swings.

Sana: I'm not an ad for PMS medication.

Me: Maybe you should be, considering you were a child star.

Sana: Author-chan, you stink.

Me: Well, I'll just take Aki then!

Sana: *blankness*

Me: *glomp to Akito*

Akito: How did I get roped into this?


	4. Normal Isn't So Normal

A/N- Hey all! Here's a **special treat** just for Halloween! Hope everyone parities it up and eats tons of candy….

I know I will! For now…enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Episode Three: Normal Isn't So Normal**

I reported early, which was strange. I'm not a morning person. Mama knew that ever since I was younger. If I could sleep hours on end through the weekend and when I had to wake up for school….Well that was just a nightmare. But today I was determined to find Hayama's softer side! He had one. He really did. It was nine when I got to the office. Perfect time, yesterday was just me getting there early for meeting prep. I tidied my office, going through the large metal file cabinets, drawing back the beige blinds, and taking a long sip from my coffee, from the shop across the street. I even turned on my computer, to commence yesterday's work. And it was all before Hayama even showed up. I straightened the few things atop the desk as well, sitting down in the chair that was neatly tucked under my desk.

"Where is Kurata?" Hayama seemed tweaked as I heard his voice outside my office. God, what now? I perked up and closed my game of online solitaire, scrambling out of my office room door.

"H-hello Hayama-san," I recoiled, slamming the door shut behind me and seeing Hayama straighten when seeing me. Haha he looks stiff!

"About time," Hayama did not even glance at me bypassed, side stepping into his own office. "Come in here." He seemed to command.

I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking, "Yes, sir." Here we go… I just hope he isn't pervy with whatever it is he wants. I dragged my butt inside the wide set office with looming drapery, the off-turned light fixtures hanging from the wall, modern furniture décor room. I never noticed how clean and nice looking it was. Phft. Hayama must have help do all that.

"Do you have my accounts ready for the meeting? We are discussing with the actors that'll be in an eco-friendly campaign in a couple days," Hayama still seemed distracted. I wondered what could be wrong. He usually was so intent on every action and everything he did.

Oh well. Not my problem!

"Ah—yes, of course," I responded. "Would you like them now?" I offered.

"No-no, just give them to me before the meeting. For now, what I'd like you to do is…" Alright, here it comes. Time to get intimate with the pervy boss-man. "To remove the files on Kira Shouko and Iruchi Ryuu. Then continue yesterday's work with my filing database and eventually go pick up lunch with Sugita, from Hama." My mouth almost went open into a giant circle.

"Um, sure Hayama-san. B-by the way the meeting is at ten, you know," I managed, still trying to be the good assistant.

"Yes, thank you, Kurata-san. I know," Hayama gave me a curt nod.

I hesitated, "Eh…um…"

"That's all," Perv filled in the blank.

I wrinkled my brow, "Um, alright." I nodded. "Bye." I cringed once I turned around and further left the office. Was yesterday so bad? I mean, I was just willing, is all. Hayama was like playing me hot and cold. Gosh, he could not get any weirder. I sighed, opening the door to my own office and deciding to just get on with my work. It was the least I could do. I remembered Hayama's words from my grueling first day.

_Something about starting at the bottom to get the top_. I knew I had to keep being determined if it was what I really wanted. For now, I'd play Hayama's game.

******

The meeting came by ten and Hayama tossed a smirk at me. Or a smile, maybe. It was just damn pervy.

Was he back to normal???

"So, here are the files, Hayama-san," I passed him the manila folders he had asked for previously. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Come to the meeting with me, Kurata," Hayama said as if he reached epiphany.

"Um, why Hayama-san?" I stammered, damn it, he kept making me do that.

"It'll be informative. Lots of managers to learn from. Come, okay?" He offered almost sweetly by the end.

"Sure, sir," I pursed my lips before answering.

"Good, come along now," he gestured with a hand, side stepping and exiting the office through the slim divider between cubicles. What was I _Toto_? The doggy from _The Wizard of Oz_ now!

Rawr, sometimes I just wanted to punch him in the face. Where it would hurt and he wouldn't have to be such a pretty boy. Begrudgingly, I followed him out of the office on our floor and we headed to a separate wing of the entire building, since the entire Hayama Talent had owned it. Here there was only one huge glass walled room with a few distanced private offices scatted about the floor. That was it.

Hayama entered the glass room with the long oval shaped table taking up the floor and around it were normal looking office seats that were cushioned with black leather. Around the table were some dull looking office-y people in button down shirts and pant suits. There were two other women, respectively, that were reading some papers in front of them. In addition, there were three relatively young teenagers all bright and perky and dressed in trendier, flashier clothing.

"Hello everybody," Hayama greeted once he shut the glass double door behind himself, I had walked in as he held the door open.

POINT ONE! There was a sweet side. A gentlemanly side.

They all stood at once.

"Please, have a seat," He offered in his same monotonous tone.

Everyone sat and Hayama took the head of the table with me, sitting at his right.

"This is my new assistant, Kurata Sana," he introduced. The others stared kind of absently at me. Oh well. "She was a former child star and might have some good input to this meeting. I hope you all respect that." A simmer of nods burst and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said, a little too perky for my taste. Especially in this boring, black and white meeting.

"Hey! I remember you!" shot one of the girls' in the flashy clothing.

"Uh…okay?" I remarked one brow wrinkled in confusion.

"You were on Child's Toy! I loved that show as a kid," she brilliantly smiled at me, enthusiasm reeling. I couldn't even believe somebody actually remembered that. Hayama-baka's face seemed to contort and his hand covered his mouth in a form of shock.

Whatta weirdo.

"Yes, yes I was," I replied instantly. Still kind of shocked as I looked away from Hayama-baka.

"Wow, you were great!" the teen star seemed to smile even more widely.

"All right, people. It's time to start our meeting," Hayama took up the role as boss-man, which he is. But, still. I totally caught him spacing there for more than a minute.

"Let's begin…we are talking about this promotional campaign along with drama scheduling. Hoshi-K has canceled the drama that used to air on channel three-hundred and two, so we all know about updates, which are in a folder in front of all of you," I instinctively reached for it upon his words. I flipped open the manila folder, scanning through the print-out of the Hoshi-K show line up.

"In addition, they added the anime, Teen * Idol Star, which voices a few from our talent. The next thing is Ikinouichi-san, you have decided to fully work for Hayama Talent, am I right? I have heard you, Miki-san, and Sakurai-san have decided to launch the Haru-Haru campaign, am I correct?" Hayama pointed out, still poised as ever. I was still confused **as ever**, and finally Hayama sat down, quieting. Apparently this was the initial time period for the others to begin speaking.

"That's correct, Hayama-sama. I have decided quit school and begin working full time," responded the blonde streaked haired boy in a funky plaid shirt and chain bracelets and necklaces. "Miki and Sakurai have agreed to do Haru-Haru with me to promote the awareness for environmental hazards." The boy curtly answered. He had to be pretty young, I supposed. Maybe a high school student.

"Well, we will discuss that with your manager individually. On the other hand, I would like all three managers to describe to me, the initial plan decided," Hayama answered. I couldn't believe he could be so business-y without the pervy parts. It was so weird how he was so focused. The three managers discussed silently before the woman with neatly combed hair and a pressed suit began speaking about the ads that would be released and the TV commercials, as well. Suddenly, because it was suddenly, I felt skin to skin contact.

A cool hand against my bare leg, buried underneath my skirt.

Oh, my _god,_

This could not be happening…**not** now. I lowered my head, squeezing my eyes shut not daring to flash a look at my boss.

* * *

A/N – Alright, it's happening sooner than I thought but, this story may have to move up to an 'M' rating.

No, Hayama and Sana will not have sex…yet. But they will be getting 'sexual' if you hadn't realized…. So the story is just about to get interesting! And I'm actually excited. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Please look forward to the next and I'll make note of whether it moves up into the 'M' section! Until then, ja ne…


	5. Rampant Kisses

**Episode Four Rampant Kisses**

Even without looking it was obvious to say the one who was fingering me under the table was Hayama-perv, without a doubt. Despite the fact, I finally glanced over and saw the gray suit sleeve that belonged to none other than my boss.

Great, just great…

_Ohh_…I thought just as his hand inched higher, tracing lines along my panties just as the others, surrounding the table were still engaged in conversation. How could he even think to---_oh_…dear god, I wanted to moan as his fingers began to press harder against my thin panties. God, why couldn't I have worn pants today… Damn it, Fuka, and all the skirts I tend to steal from her side of the closet.

I couldn't even think of that now. Jesus, I'll never live this down…

_Keep going_ I cussed myself at the thought and with that remark stuck in my head, cold air rushed underneath my skirt and everything was over. The meeting. Hayama fingering me through my panties. All of it.

"Was that great experience?" Hayama asked.

What? Wait—what?? Pervert innuendo much.

"Was it great or not?" He asked, again. I noticed we were the only ones left in the meeting room. He smirked and I could barely register a thought, "The meeting." He informed in a snobby-tude.

I glowered up at him, "Fine." I replied.

"I hope you took notes, you know. Because next time, I'd love it if you contributed. To the meeting that is," Another sarcastically grim smirk. Jeez, was that the only facial expression he could make.

I rolled my eyes, "Uh…sure." I responded, knowing not to explode on him like what was going on in my mind. Notes? Was he off his high horse?? When he was doing that, how could I possibly have notes??? That's like multi-tasking. And for me, multitasking is impossible. We left the glass walled room, Hayama leading the way as we crossed the thin halls of the office and back into his own private floor filled with the dozen cubicles and our offices.

"Come in here, we're going to go over what you learned," Hayama wavered as we stood outside his office. He clicked it open, I sighed as we entered and then he closed it behind me. I tensed as I heard the lock click. Holey moley! What the hell…I turned around slowly, knowing my only escape routes were the window or windows and the god damn only exit door. Shoot. Fml.

WAAHHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!! HAYAMA-SAMA'S A PERVERT FREAK!!!! He darted toward me, contrary to my inner screams. I backed up, feeling the ledge of the window and he cornered me, an arm wielding me to no longer move from his sight.

Shit.

His mouth was pressed forcefully against mine. I thanked god we were no longer in public. The kiss started slow except hard and gradually grew too sensual and heated. I remained immune and didn't try to kiss him back, especially when he tried probing my tongue with his own. I couldn't kiss him back. He's my boss for gods' sake. Why couldn't he get that?

He didn't give up. He kept kissing me, rampantly. Quickly and then moved on to my cheek and neck, since my response was little.

"U---hn," I sort of let out a strangled moan. His hands suddenly attaching to my body. All over. Running over my sides, my breasts, my stomach, and eventually, sticking to my hips.

When would this nightmare be over? Please…can I get rain check, at least.

Guess not.

He kept at kissing me, rougher and harder. Trying to tempt me to kiss him back. I wouldn't! I couldn't! It was so insanely wrong. Just too wrong.

"You're not…very responsive," Baka cut off the last kiss and removed his hands from my hips. For a dude….I must say, he's got some self control. Or pretends he's got good control.

"You're my boss," I corrected. "I…I can't do something like this." I told him.

"That's not supposed to mean anything," he barked, tweaked by this. "Get out!" He demanded. A look possessed his face. It was one I never noticed he had before. Dark and demonic.

I knew I was frightened. I knew the look made me shit my pants.

Not seriously. But it could if this was like Friday the 13th, Part two or something like a scary movie.

"GET OUT!" He screamed while I hesitated. Almost frozen in my place. I maneuvered around him and made a bee line for the door. I closed it after leaving, sighing and noticing nobody else around me was looking. Sound proof walls, huh? I walked into my own office, adjacent to his, and crawled up on the carpeted floor. I circled my arms around my curled up knees and lowered my head. Hayama…he, he _really _scared me.

******

By lunch, I pretty much ran out of the office. Screaming hallelujah to the heavens because I could not wait to get out of that stuffy, icky place. Okay, so minus the screams but it was undeniable how happy I was to be out of there. I even wanted to do my own happy-victory dance.

As for where we left off, Hayama e-mailed me to do some filing stuff and account managements. But that was all the communication we had until lunch, when I was able to go out and….begrudgingly pick up Hama for him. Well, he never said I could 'take my sweet ass time' while I was at it. A-HAH! Go loop holes. That deserves another victory dance. Mhmm indeed.

I felt so cheery as I paraded down the streets of uptown Tokyo. My life was great. Yes, so great! I could not foresee anything to ruin my great day. Nope, nada…nothing.

One bento, green tea drink, steamed bun (Hayama's order) and some sushi for me in there, too….LATER.

And, back at work….

Hayama goes, "There's this Green Peace benefit tonight. I need a date."

Eh-xcuse moi? Okay, so my French is a little off. Give a girl points for trying. Haha, honestly, I don't know French. I took Spanish in middle school.

"What?"

"Please," Hayama seemed to beg. I almost caved before he darkly added, "_I'll play nice_." He chuckled as we stood inside his office. He planted one on me, right on my lips. A total mood switch from before with his mental breakdown scream at me. I gasped and his tongue entered my mouth, exploring so gently. I sighed, feeling my insides turn to jell-o or something of mushy consistency.

Oh my god, I had a date with the Hayama-perv tonight.

* * *

A/N – I don't know if I'm satisfied with this chapter.

But, anyway, we'll be moving up to the 'M' section soon! I'm sure of it. Even though I've been saying that since the start of this story. And fear not, I'll make mention of it on my profile if this story gets a rating change.

In addition, next chapter: Hayama and Sana's first date! (Even if it is at a benefit) Let's wish her luck because she's stuck with a kissing perv for the night, right? And, the good times just keep on coming…don't they?

See you next time!


	6. First Date Say What!

**Episode Five First Date…Say What!?**

Fuka howled with laugher when I told her how I would be spending my night. She sneered and chuckled and made fun of me….wahhh! So much for a best friend.

"He totally wants to get in your pants, girl! Oh—my god, an impromptu date…this is just too funny! He definitely just wants to bang you, Sana-chan," Fuka said, smitten by her comments as she sat in our shared apartment, eating frozen yogurt.

"Bang me? Gross!!! Fuka…he's my boss. Did you forget that?" I shouted at her, glaring as she casually just sat there with no help, no aide, and no nothing! Stupid best friend….

"Do something…" I cried when she said nothing.

"So what? Your boss can like you. It's not weird or anything," Fuka examined her silver spoon. It reflected light back at her.

"It is, too, weird! I work for him. I'm not his 'mistress' or some shit," I declared, even if this wasn't Roman times and I said the word _mistress_.

Fuka shrugged, "Why're you so worked up about it? Isn't he hot?"

"Not the point!" I whined. "He's a moody, PMS-ing, jerk-face teme!"

"A hot teme," Fuka corrected.

I threw my arms up at her, exasperated, "Who needs you! RAWR!" I marched into our room, slamming the door and picking apart our closet for a dress. Eventually I found one, lacy skirted and black silk underneath. It stopped above the knee and I wore it with skin tone colored tights and three inch heels, Fuka's of course. She always had better taste than me. I emerged from the room, taking my purse which sat on the countertop in our kitchenette.

"How are you spending your night?" I asked as she looked heavily concentrated on her low-calorie frozen yogurt tub.

"Just here, with our _Sunadokei_ drama DVDs," she smiled cheekily at me. "Have fun." She sinisterly added as I rolled my eyes and exited our apartment. Something about what Fuka said seemed too rehearsed to be true. She could have been lying to me, I supposed. But all in all, it wasn't that big a deal. Outside, I headed down the steps and into the parking lot. For an October night it was pretty chilly and I realized I stepped out without a jacket. All I had was this sheer, black flimsy shrug covering my shoulders and the top of my arms. Suddenly, a silver car pulled up at the curb, fast and at a speed unlikely for residential areas. I soon noticed it was a fancy, European car. Probably a Ferrari or BMW. I was never really good with cars. Rei always had a Mercedes, back in my acting days.

"Hey there personal assistant-chan," Hayama pervert stepped out of the driver's seat door and said.

"Hey idiotic boss-teme," I flashed my best, not really, smile and filed into the car.

"Oh, ready so soon, aren't we?" perv said, demurely. "Alright," he shrugged reluctantly and went on in after me.

"So, where, exactly, are we going?" I asked, staring out the window and Hayama-teme put his key in the ignition because the engine roared loudly. I bet all the neighbors could hear. How mortifying. I bet they wondered who the freaking gold digger was that was dating a rich guy.

"That fancy, new restaurant around the corner from the office. It serves a classy menu that is vegan authorized," Hayama said with a rather serious face. I wonder when he'll try to look less cool. I feel like whenever I'm with him, I'm bored and analyze his lack of facial expressions. Trust me; they're only a bare minimum.

"That…sounds fun," I answered as he swerved at a corner turn and sped ahead to make the light ahead. "Uh…why did you ask me to be your date, Hayama-san?" I decided to ask. It was something curious. I mean, as Fuka told me, Hayama was on top twenty bachelors in Japan. He should have a girlfriend… Not that it concerns me, but still! Why me? I'm just an assistant.

"Because…," Hayama wields the steering wheel. "I don't hate you…Kurata-san."

"That's weird…I mean!" I compose myself. "What does that mean…you don't hate a lot of things, right? You could have picked anybody else to go to this dinner with."

Hayama shrugged, "So? I chose you. Are you upset by this?" He asked, leaning over and toward me. His hair almost tickling my cheek.

"N-no," I seemed the stammer. I then, wanted to ask about his ever present mood changes. It seemed he was like a woman going through their period. But hey, why ruin our mood…it was going so well! I almost enjoyed it….

We reached the vegan acclaimed restaurant, titled "Lettuce". I guess they could not think of anything better. I smirked at the name as Hayama tossed the key to the valet and one of the valet dudes opened my door for me.

"You look…uh, decent," Hayama managed and I laughed at his effort to compliment me.

"You too, Hayama-san! You too!" I agreed as he took my arm and led me into the restaurant. It was fancy with a red carpet encompassing the few feet of sidewalk until the restaurant, velvet rope and all leading up a few stairs into a curtain drawn entrance. The outer of the restaurant was high set windows and marble exterior. Inside, there was an elegant counter with about five hosts awaiting us.

"The Peta party," Hayama inclined his head as he spoke.

"Of course, Hayama-sama," the one hostess, a petite woman, squeaked. "Toward the back, left, in our private room."

"Have you screwed her, too?" I good naturedly asked. It was a joke.

"Very funny, Kurata-san," Hayama seemed mildly amused at my attempt to joke with him. "But, no…I haven't. Maybe you can get her number for me."

"Oh…I don't know. She's not my type," I retorted, glancing back over my shoulder.

"Really now? And what is this 'type' of yours?" He asked as we neared the back room. I could see other women, seated at the other tables, staring up at Hayama. Was he honestly that good looking??

To me… I couldn't say so…or give an answer.

Maybe all I see him as is my boss. That's all he could ever be.

"Kurata? Are you alive? Are you sleeping with your eyes open?" Hayama shook my arm briefly and I blinked, double taking the scene.

"Oh, hi," I flushed, embarrassed for spacing out like that.

"So what is your type?" He asked, it seemed like déjà vu. I was already asked this.

"Uh…nice guys that give me…sugary food!" I responded, knowing that sounded a lot better in my head. Shucks to that.

"You—you're an idiot, Kurata," Hayama shook his head, and then made eye contact with me.

Was he joking?

I don't know…don't care…

We entered the room at that time and everyone greeted Hayama instantly. Dropping whatever the hell they were doing and careening their attention toward us. Fancy clad business men holding plates with all different style chopped veggies, ditched their dates and rushed over to greet him. Sometimes I forgot what a power house—what a successful and important man Hayama Akito was. The indolent asshole—jerk face boss side of him was the man I knew and it was hard to remember he played both roles.

"And who is this?" One man that looked dapper, from his old days and even to now (if I was into old guys—I AM NOT, by the way) asked looking at me. His salt and pepper colored hair shined under the sparkly lights.

"This is Kurata Sana, my personal assistant…and date for this evening," Hayama answered, pressing a hand at my lower back. Maybe it was there the whole time. I only noticed now as his hand firmly remained on my waist.

Good god, if we weren't at this party, I would have had his ass! RAWR… and said: don't touch me, pervert man—boss dude!!!! But, I couldn't.

I smiled, "Kurata Sana, nice to meet you."

"Hayama Fuyuki…retired CEO of Hayama Talent. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurata-san. I hope my son isn't being too much of a bother,"

I bit my lip, HAYAMA…FUYUKI…?

My mouth hung open.

"Is she okay?" Hayama Fuyuki asked.

"I don't know," Hayama Akito shrugged his shoulders.

HAYAMA.

FUYUKI.

HAYAMA FUYUKI! GYAH!

Aka Hayama boss-teme's dad. Aka talent mogul. Aka can turn a sloppy fugly faced child into a star. (Wasn't me. But I saw it happen too another kid!)

I couldn't believe I just met the master of all talent in Japan. It was too good to be true.

"He… he isn't," I finally answered. "And, I'm sorry. It's just an honor to be in your presence, Hayama-sama." I bowed correctly and stood up straighter.

"Oh, my dear, no need for politeness. I'm not the CEO anymore…," Master of all Talent (Hayama, sr.) replied in much kindness. I just couldn't believe I met him, still.

"Anyway, please enjoy the party and I'm leaving Akito in your care," Master Hayama smiled again, contrary to boss-teme's lack of.

"Of course, sir," I nodded and the Hayama-sama walked off and dispersed into a crowd of business people carrying plates of vegan food.

"Y-your dad?" I almost gaped, again.

"Yeah…," Hayama brushed it off like it was nothing.

"He…he's amazing!" I declared.

"I know, but I know I will turn many more into stars and beat his record of signing talent," Teme told me. "It's….it's what I want to do."

I felt myself blushing…I don't know why on earth, but I did, "Oh."

"Shut up," Hayama sneered and then smirked. A-hah, he was joking. Later into the night, he introduced to me to many more people. Actors, actresses, singers, more rich people, managers, and other talent associations. The list went on and on and on. By the dinner's third course of food, I was ready to hit the hay and take a long nap to sleep off the dinner. Which consisted of an array of salads, noodle dishes, and some sort of European soup with healthy preservatives. I wasn't sure, entirely. But the food lacked consistency since it was vegan.

The worst part was I had an intense…seriously intense…craving for barbeque! GAH! How could vegan food make me think of BBQ? I'm horrible, I know it.

"You look pale," Hayama noted. "Want to ditch this joint?"

I scoffed, "But you're like needed here. How can you just up and go?"

"It's sneaky but I know how," Hayama informed.

"How sneaky?" I asked.

.

.

.

Okay, it wasn't that sneaky. But in twenty minutes, we were successfully able to ditch the party during one of Peta's representative's speech and soon after some actors/actresses representing the cause would speak. I met Hayama outside the bathroom hall and we….ESCAPED.

Petite hostess stared at us as we dashed out the front and slipped around the corner of the street. I laughed all my held back laughter.

"Oh my god! That was amazing!" I screamed, loudly and obnoxiously. People turned heads, not that I cared one bit.

"Trust me I've done this before," Hayama said, well equipped and assuring. "Dad usually takes over when I'm supposed to speak."

"Shoot! You had a speech too? God, now I really feel bad," I bit the inside of my cheek. He never mentioned it before…

"So what?" Hayama shot back with an apathetic look. "I sure as hell don't care." He started heading straight in the other direction of Lettuce. I stood kind of carelessly without moving in any which way. I sighed, rushing after my boss. Ew, "my boss"…never thought I'd say that at this job.

"About time," he chortled with raised brows as I fell into step with him.

"So where are we going?" I asked, ignoring his remark.

"Anywhere," he replied. "And everywhere." He added and I could feel a smile grow on my face. This night was seriously looking up.

* * *

A/N – And, after all my computer trouble, I have presented episode five! I know it took awhile but, here it is. The thing about my computer(s) is that my usual one was kind of turning on/off. It was odd. So, we had to buy a new one, a laptop. It's so weird getting used to it and transitioning from desktop to laptop. I know…I am technologically disabled but, I'll figure everything out sooner if not later.

Anyway, back to my "Personal Assistant" spiel, next time is part two of Hayama and Sana's tumultuous date. I kind of can't wait until she calls him Akito. It's gonna be so cute! I bet Aki will blush, just like Sana does (multiple) times in this chapter. I promise the next one will be fluffy and all about their "connection". It's a true heart-to-heart chappie, I promise you. Then we can head back to SanaxAki perviness. xD

Please review, plz&thx


	7. The Method to His Moodiness

**Episode Six the Method to His Moodiness**

Mmm…

It was so hot.

So juicy.

_So delicious._

I was just begging for more by the end of it.

….

I stuck it whole in my mouth, savoring the taste and making sure I didn't miss any of it. Besides this had to be the most amazing,

Best barbeque…ever!!!!!

So after that whole "Anywhere" and "Everywhere" line from Hayama. We went for BBQ because I admitted my craving for it after the night of low-cal salads and bland vegetable broth soups. So he took me to this extra sh-mancy place uptown and told me he "didn't hate it" so we went and it was freaking awesome.

By the way, above ^ I was talking about this skewer with like pork, I think, and chicken glazed in this nice Jack Daniels BBQ Sauce.

Also I hope I'm not grossing anybody out…but, hey cravings are cravings. Not much else to do about them.

"Are you finished?" smirked Hayama-teme as he watched me knife my steak.

"Nu-uh," I almost drooled over the piece of meat.

"I know we were eating shitty vegan food but, seriously…why the huge craving for meat?" He crossed his arms over his chest and threw is napkin to the table.

"I dunno…I've seriously never craved meat this bad," I shrugged and took a swig from my beer. Oh yeah, alcohol was definitely in this mix.

"But this is sooooo good," I stuffed a piece in my mouth. I was def in heaven.

Sometime later…yeah, I can't remember how long it had been, we left the restaurant and walked off all the calories we just inhaled. Mhmm, nothing says walking off your food like a long walk. We just walked and walked…nothing was said, really. It was so quiet. I had never witnessed my boss this quiet. Not yelling, not attempting to rape me, not anything. It was peaceful. I was left alone with my thoughts. We reached a park, somewhere along the outskirts of uptown but not exactly uptown…I still knew where we were! Of course.

"There's a place, in here…that I visit," Hayama informed before we stepped through the entrance of the park.

"Oh, sure…," I nodded, agreeing. He did buy me dinner, of course. (2x) So anything for you! Anything! …Well, not really anything. This is just space for my many-multiple thoughts. Somehow, while trapped in thought land, Hayama started speeding up, walking ahead of me and stopped at this gazebo thing smack dab in the middle of the park. He just stopped and stood there as if mesmerized by the place. Trees looped around the walkway and cornered the small gazebo so it looked isolated. It felt isolated. Hayama and I were about the only two people walking around a park at this time of night.

"Hey…um, Hayama-san?" No response. But he was right there. He had to be hearing me. "Thanks for today. I mean, I would have been alright if we had stayed at the party. But you know, tonight was even better…spending it with you and barbeque. That you paid for. So, I just wanted to say thanks." He stood there, stiff as a rail. Unmoving and as if time had stopped for him.

"Um…Hayama-san…?" I tried, touching his shoulder. "Are you…alright, Hayama-san?" I felt his hot hand grab mine, squeezing tight as he removed my hand from his shoulder. I tried not to flinch, thinking I did something wrong. Embarrassment immediately crossed my face.

"Don't worry about it," he managed, his voice sounded shaky and hesitant. He turned around, facing me. Remorse and an indescribable, wretched with sadness look on his face was what shocked me. In a moment, he pulled me toward him and backed up and into the gazebo. We sat on the floor with him burying his face into the crook of my neck. I felt my hands shake and my knees buckle slightly. Until I did what I thought would be okay, I raised my hands to his head, kneeled up firmly and pressed his head into my neck.

"It's alright, Hayama-_kun_," I adjusted my honorific to pretend we were on a more causal level and had known one another prior to the office. "It's okay." I told him and he just held me, his grip was firm on my waist and his knees on either side of me.

"You…you really remind me of her," Hayama told me. Her? Like a girlfriend. Maybe his ex. I wondered what she did to him that made him this way. "I'm moody because of her." He said. "Sorry for…putting you through hell and out."

"Don't worry, Hayama-san. It's really okay," I assured, still feeling curious about this 'her'. Who the hell was she???

He cracked a smirk, "Hayama-san, huh?"

"You're my boss, I'm the assistant. Remember?" I inched backward, releasing my boss from a headlock. Something like that.

"So, everything alright? Who is this 'her'?" I asked as Hayama rested his arms at his side and stared reluctantly at me.

"She….she's nobody," Hayama remarked lowly. That seemed fake. He even made it sound fake. Dumbass.

"Oh please, Hayama-san. You can lie better than that. Fess up, who is she? Your ex?" I nudged, slightly jokingly.

"No…uh, not at all. She's…," He paused. "My mother."

"Oh, do you fight with her?" I asked before thinking. I thought of my mama. I loved her too much to actually fight with her. Maybe once…but, never for a long time.

"No, she died…erm, giving birth to me," Hayama announced. I think my face went white. Then red, a mortified red. Oh… "It's almost my birthday…" He went on. "But, I get moody around the time. That's all. I promise I won't PMS or anything on you from now on."

"Promise?" I teased. I was LOL-ing in my head. He said PMS. And was talking about himself. I tried not to crack a smile. This moment seemed crucial.

"Yeah," he remarked, not looking at me. I could see his (dyed?) blondeish brown bangs covering his eyes.

"You know, you're really not too shabby," I found myself saying. Was that wrong? I hoped it wasn't.

"Oh yeah? Why the sudden remark?" Hayama decided to sit up on the little bench that wrapped the perimeter of the gazebo's inside. I gazed up at him as if I was curious little girl discovering something new.

"I don't know…before, I just thought you were a perv," I admitted, shrugging my shoulders and standing up. His face looked like it was registering what I said and thinking some about it, "Well I'm not just to anyone."

"How can I believe that?" I asked. Maybe the beer was getting to me because that almost sounded flirty. My comment.

"Maybe…," Hayama ensued. "You'll just have to trust me." Hayama suddenly took my arm, reeling me in like a fishing line. He leaned closer toward me, lifting his head to inch closer. "And if not, we could always just—." I could feel his breath hot on my ear, his hand warm and bare around my arm, rubbing sensually up and down, and his blonde streaked hair tickling my cheek.

"Be boss and assistant," Hayama pulled back suddenly, again. All at once, as if his emotions were trained to be here and then diminished. There and then ka-put gone. I could feel my hormones rattle and my emotions being played with.

"OI!!!!! HAYAMA-SAN….YOU PERVERT!" I screamed and even birds chirped from my haughty yell at my idiot-san of a boss. RAWR! I chased after him (via high heels and a dress) and he chuckled running off as we got lost among the trees and the darkness. Even if the night were to end like this (sans getting lost in a park), I wouldn't mind. I don't think I would mind. For once, my head felt clear and I wasn't thinking two steps ahead because I might be attacked by a pervy Hayama-boss monkey kisser. And maybe I was happy and satisfied with the mere thought. I don't know.

But running through the maze, I felt like a child with my best, best childhood friend even if I had only met Hayama-san a few months ago. For long, I could not remember feeling this happy and this wild and this free. I stopped, somewhere along a dark line of bushes and towering trees. It was darker here because the light could not seep in through the branches and leaves. I doubled over, heaving a long heavy sigh.

The darkness.

Pitch black and cooling.

But, I was alone. I stood upright, gazing to and fro. Where the hell was Hayama-san?

"Hu—Ha—Hayama—san?" I stammered, never having difficulty speaking before. But I think the fear choked my voice and the chill became slightly detrimental.

"Hayama?" I called, louder this time.

"Hayama?" Jesus, fuck. Why did we have to have a chase? Stupid, stupid. I'd rather make out.

"Hayama…?" I tried once more. Again, I had no luck. I sighed again, beginning t0 backtrack on where I thought I came from. All the trees kind of looked the same. Even the leaves. Maybe it was just the darkness, the semi-drunkness. Who knew? (I think) I heard a sound and swish movement kind of thing coming from either side. Both sides? And then in a fw-ooosh of wind, a pair of incredibly soft lips on mine, capturing me. My eyes were wide open and I could identify the blondish brown hair I knew had one owner. It was that unique, I guess. Hands holding me, grazing me is more like it on both my lower arms. And kissing me as if he would try too hard and I would break. Surely I could. But for him, would I?

I really, really shouldn't have thought of preferring to make out.

He probably heard me.

Oh god…he's a…a…MIND READER. O-M-G, on top of being a pervert.

Damn, he's good. But I can be better!

I pulled at his suit collar, pressing my body against his and finally, really finally, kissed him back. I could feel the shock reeling off of him.

Who's good? I know. (Hold your applause)

*******

"We should make out more often,"

One car ride back to the apartment later and one…uh (blushing) kissing frenzy later. Yes, we uh did kiss for awhile in the dark park. And yes it was Hayama-san. (Blushing harder)

"You should shut up more often," I made my rebuttal.

"Nah, I'd rather kiss you," Hayama said, I think I'm blushing again. Shit bag.

"Isn't that up to me?" I smirked. "Besides who's the one who said he'd play nice."

"Au contraire, mon ami," He smiled with his French.

Of course do the language I pretend to know and didn't take.

"Mhmm…I have no idea what that means," I proclaimed, seeing my street appear in my vantage point.

"You can take a hint," Hayama seemed to snicker as he pulled up along the curb. I noticed only afterwards that he was driving up to the sidewalk incredibly slow.

"See you tomorrow," he said as I got out of the expensive car. By the way, we did leave the park and make our way back to the restaurant to retrieve the car from Lettuce's valet. And Hayama's car was the only one left in the lot.

"Yeah um, see you tomorrow," I offered a smile as I slipped out of the car.

"Have a good night," he wished and it sounded so unlike him. Maybe I had yet to know the true Hayama-pervert/boss/moron-san. Maybe it would happen soon. My life is just filled of so many maybes and what ifs. Nothing is ever positive and decisive. But that's what makes it so fun.

"You too," I said.

"And Kurata…,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the great night,"

Could I turn red from just his words?

I think I did.

"Sure, Hayama-san," I nodded. "Thank you, too."

"C'mere," he gestured for me to lean back into the car. I did. "Turn a little." I stared out the window, wondering what he was referring to. What was it? I squinted outside the window.

Then I felt his lips on my cheek and a gentle, friendly kiss. I felt flushed because of it and then let it go. I retreated from the car and waved as it flew off into the night. I touched my cheek, it felt steamy and almost on fire.

Except it wasn't the cheek that was recently kissed.

* * *

A/N – Happy (early-ish) Valentine's Day! /Single's Awareness Day! /Chinese New Year! Eve. Of all of that.

Hope you all enjoy your day(s) tomorrow! For whichever you're celebrating.

Sorry this took so long to update but, I'll try to work hard since it's my winter break this week. Then again I have more testing and SAT class to take soon. But I'll try to persevere anyway, so wish me luck.


	8. Faster Than a Kiss

**Episode Seven Faster Than a Kiss**

The scene played like a move in my head. Over and over, Hayama's voice coaxing me, all raspy and wonderful. He would stroke my hair and gaze into my eyes. His hazel ones would pierce my own and everything and anything felt possible. We were so in…

….BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Times a gazillion.

Shit,

My alarm rang and I woke up and whatever dream I was dreaming had been forgotten like it never happened. My dreams were always something I never could recollect quite well. Ah well, I'm sure it wasn't that important. Dreams are after all dreams and it's not like they randomly or actually happen in life. I shrugged it off, instantaneously and dragged my butt to Fuka and my shared closet. I drew back the doors and rummaged through our "business attire" to find a suitable skirt and blouse for the day. I settled on an above the knee length pencil skirt and blouse with a giant-bib enhanced with ruffles and fake pearls. Fuka must have purchased this when we were in London during our study abroad days. I faintly remember the store but I know it was nowhere near from Japan. I tucked it into the skirt and slipped on a fancy pair of heels with crazy cut outs and laces. They were velvety and purple. Not entirely appropriate but insanely fun. That was my rationale. I exited our room and found Fuka engaged in a copy of a newspaper I didn't even know we ordered to our loft as she ate her breakfast consisting of orange juice and Eggo waffles. Some things never change.

I sighed, sitting down across from her, smiling slightly.

"'Mornin' girl," She said in her heavy Kansai drawl.

"Morning, sweets," I smiled.

"Your night seemed fun," Fuka wiggled her brow as if insinuated something actually 'happened' between Boss-Man-Teme and me. Psh!

"Like you'd know!" I snorted. Not really. "You got home after me…." I expected her to fill in the blank.

Na-da.

Nothin'. (As Fuka would say. JUST KIDDING!)

Zero. Zip.

She didn't say a word. I bit the inside of my cheek at that. I hated her secrecy at times. It made me lose hope that we were truly "best friends". We may have been that title since our college roommate days but sometimes there was an air about Fuka I did not understand. I'm not sure if anybody did. But, hell, some days she'd be quiet as a mouse when she knew she had stuff she wanted to share. It annoyed me that I could never break down her wall and be the closest person to her. Yet it could not be helped. For as long as I'd known Fuka she was always this way and there was no sense in changing her.

"Hm," Fuka mumbled and continued on her bite of waffles. "Anything goin' on between you and Hayama-san?"

I rolled my eyes, answering honestly when I said, "Nope, I doubt anything ever will. It's immoral like the student x teacher fetish."

Fuka titled her head back with laughter, "Not quite. You're not considered a minor anymore."

I shrugged my shoulders, "So?"

"So, wouldn't you wanna date Mr. Hayama…big time CEO and huge money maker?" Fuka asked in a somewhat joke. (?)

"Oh come on! I am no gold digger," I stuck my tongue out and slid out of my seat to pop a waffle in the toaster.

Fuka laughed loudly, "I know you're not…" She swiped a fake tear from her eye. "I was only kidding."

"Ha-ha," I raised my brows, knowing better for once in my life. "Whatever, there is nothing…" I glanced away from the toaster popping up. "Between Hayama-boss-san and I." Fuka just smiled at me.

Sinisterly, might I add.

I ate quickly, finished my makeup and washing up before heading out into the morning air. It was slightly brisk for November but, my belted coat could withstand anything.

A-HAH! Fuka said she had to hang back a bit before she left for work but, we both agreed we would go out tonight. Which definitely made me smile. I hopped the early train, not forgetting to stop at the coffee shop to pick up my usual, Aya's, and Hayama's. It became routine for me and for once, I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I was not thinking two steps ahead or scared that Hayama would attack me with his devil kissing lips. No, not at all.

For once, I felt slightly at ease even as I walked through the automatic doors and into the air conditioned lobby of Hayama Talent, only minutes later.

"Here, Sugita-san," I smiled at Aya Sugita, the adorable, tiny secretary that was situated in the lobby of the giant, ga-jillion (that's not a real number) story building. I plopped her coffee, on the half circle desk she sat behind.

"Vanilla latte, skim milk, two sugars," I read off the order and she blushed, smiling at once.

"Thanks, Kurata-san," She gratefully accepted the coffee and sipped shortly. "Have a nice day. By the way, Hayama-sama said he wants you in his office immediately." She told me, curtly.

I bit back a smirk, "Roger that!" I marched toward the elevator bank and burst into hysteria while alone in the elevator as the doors shut, to my liking.

Holy jeez!

Horny…in the goddamn morning?

God, this guy never stops, does he?

He seriously needs a fuck buddy, friends with benefits, hoe-bag, slut, brothel girl….

Oh….who am I kidding? The man is gorgeous enough to have a girlfriend. An actual girlfriend and not some online bimbo. Ew, did I just "think" gorgeous?

Oh, fucking crap, what am I saying?

Stop, now, Sana.

STOP WHILE YOU'RE AT IT.

My mind shut up,

Thank you for listening to my calling.

The elevator doors slid open instantaneously and I was on his main office's floor. The cubicle people peered up at me from their boxes. Eff off! I thought ruthlessly as I sipped gingerly from my coffee. I determinedly walked straight back to his office and thrashed open the door, closing it behind me.

"G'morning, Hayama-san," I slammed the coffee on his desk. His chair rotated and positioned to overlooking the Tokyo skyline via his large window. The office was dimly lit with everything orderly and in picture-perfect place. Some papers were stacked on his desk and a few frames outlined his desk, slightly askew.

"I brought coffee," I gestured, urging the coffee by pushing it closer toward him.

"Yes, I'll call you back," I heard Hayama's voice infiltrate the room and his chair spun round after he leaned back, removing his propped up feet from the window sill, and faced me, phone cradled near his ear.

"Sure…yes…That's fine…." Click.

"Good morning, Kurata," Hayama chuckled, that smile—or smirk rather—was situated on his features. Not the face I remembered from last night. But, more so the other days spent working at this oh-so glorious institution.

"Hi, Hayama," I forced a smile, gesticulating toward the untouched drink.

"Yum," He grinned. "What did you get me?"

"Coffee, black," I answered and he sipped as if tasting for good measure.

"Perfect," the word rolled off his tongue as he placed the drink back on his desk.  
"Come here," He said, shortly after and I set my coffee on the desk and bag down to the floor. Following, I walked over until I was standing near his chair without the desk in our way.

"What's up?" I asked, casually more so than business-esque.

"Look here," Hayama ordered, pointing toward the computer screen. I bent over, sighing as I was doing so. I peered at the screen, which still looked awfully bright, "Can't see." I commented.

"Here, I'll help," He offered. Sounding sincere until his actions ensued. He pulled me onto his lap, my legs straddling his waist.

"Better?" He asked as I was basically in the ready position for a lap dance.

FUCK HIM. I thought evilly, in my mind. But yeah, I could see well with this view, over the chair with the computer screen tilted up toward me.

"Better," I assured and I could feel his arms grip my waist, slithering slimily. Ugh, so fucking gross. I wanted to die, as I leaned upward, getting a better look at the screen.

He got a better look too.

**Of my cleavage. **

I was sure of it.

"So, she's the new girl," Hayama said, effortlessly. I could feel his hot breath tickle my neck. So warm…

"She went to a few casting calls in various channels for a pilot, minor characters in television shows, and has been seen as an extra. But recently, I saw her in Water, that new movie produced by Fuji Television and she was fantastic." He continued. "Her name's Ali Fujimoto. New, raw talent. Perfect for us."

"I see," I responded, as Hayama pressed my body closer toward his. I bit back a moan in pleasure and could feel every inch of him. I just could not get enough. I felt so infatuated by this simple gesture.

If you could call this simple, then I felt something hard press against my hip, as I shifted. Oh dear…god. I jumped off, my face turning bright red.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" I blurted out.

"Yes, I'd like you to follow her around. See what her day is like. But, do that tomorrow. I know you can shadow her manager. Something of that sort. But, for now, paper work on those boys we hired yesterday and figure out the issue with that movie Miki-san is doing as a side project. And, find out the line up for the schedules for all the channels our talent are in," He listed as if none of that had ever happened.

I sighed, inwardly. He always did that. Nothing new was in store.

"Also, we have a meeting to attend to, in…" He checked his watch. "An hour." He said to the watch. "Then another at three. And, don't forget lunch. If you need more things to do, check your email." He added on.

Oh effin jeez, Hayama-san.

I wanted to die.

That schedule was death worthy.

He smiled, "See you later, Personal Assistant-chan." He looked about ready to come over and kiss me and say it was all a joke. But he didn't. He remained in his chair. Leaving me…wanting more.

And, no I'm not talking about the work.

Reluctantly, I left the office and decided to attend to my duties as personal assistant. Joy to my fucking life. I was disgruntled by the fact and left to reside in my office and actually do something useful.

RAWR.

I hate being useful.

The meeting.

One hour later.

…

Well, technically this is two hours later. So, after the meeting.

"Come here," Hayama said in a forceful tone. He dragged me down the hall, on the forty-second floor, and somehow we landed up in front of a custodial closet.

The things that could go on _in there._

Ew, I sound almost as perverted as him.

I rolled my eyes at the door only seconds before, Hayama threw open the door and shoved both of us inside. He slammed the door shut and then, grabbed for my hand in the sanitary darkness. In mili-seconds, his lips were on mine and his body, rock hard against me.

Oh dear….

I felt myself get wet at the thought as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tighter against him as my mouth opened in response to our already open mouthed kiss. Our tongues battled each other and explored, coaxing and I never knew how much a kiss would turn me on. I pressed my legs tighter together, as his hands….oh god, those hands…traveled down my waist, toward my ass, and then somehow landed up on my upper thigh. Traveling up as his tongue was down my throat. Higher and higher, his hand ascended and almost touched my panties from being buried under my skirt.

Oh sweet god…. I thought, oh god, just touch me!

I felt like it was all burning. I was burning with desire. All that heat and the need to be touched at this moment. Or I would…I don't know! But something along the lines of insanity.

Then, all of a sudden, he just stopped.

Nothing.

Hand extracted from my skirt and a smirk, benevolent and smug replaced his expression instead of his effing lips on mine.

"You're such a hot assistant, Kurata," He chuckled after. Saying something for once after hotly making out with me.

I rolled my eyes at him, wishing to stick my tongue out. But I figured I'd act my age, and then stormed out of the closet.

Goodbye darkness.

UGH….I hate him. Goddamn it.

Lunch.

Other shit.

Ugh, more boring crapola.

Then, the second meeting.

Wow, these are actually getting exciting.

.

.

.

Not! But, they are more interesting than the whole rest of the day. For that matter. Anyway, sometime before the meeting, Hayama pressed a hand against one of those glass walls, forming the meeting room. I was standing outside, minding my own business and it was much earlier before the rest of the meeting-crowd got there.

"Hey there," He said…like a freaking normal person. Except he's totally not. Because he's my boss. And all that shit. So the way he said it, he sounded like the freaking prig he was.

"H-," I was cut off by his mouth attacking mine and his hand somehow finding its way from the glass wall to my backside. Thank god this floor was empty. I can't imagine what the rest of the staff would say….

His head bent and entire body shifting and curving until mine fit perfect in his. Somehow that seemed more romantic than what we were. I kissed him back, slowly and softly at first. Wishing our kisses were more like the one we shared yesterday. Only in response, his other hand curled under my shirt, playing with my flat stomach. Even then, despite the assault (haha), I felt so turned on and attracted. God, why did he have to be this way yet I was still so hot for him?

I hated that.

I really hated that.

But, more importantly, as he kissed me continuously with the same heat and made up passion, I knew that I hated him the most.

* * *

A/N - Hi there, supportive readers. Sorry it's been like a forever since I last updated. But thank you all so much for reviewing and reading and everything.

I know I'm getting into a sappy tangent, so i'll stop. And I just wanted to offer my thanks and roll of my typical excuses: there were APs, SATs, SAT IIs, finals, and regents I had to take care of. To put in simply. And of course my 4th quarter grades and stuff. So I blame it all entirely on that. And my summer is no lighter. (I have a job, 2 in fact!) But as usual, I'll try my best to update more frequently and your support/advice/reviews is all I ask.

Anyway, and additionally, sorry again fro the long wait and i love you guys for reading/reviewing. And I hope everyone enjoys their summer!

I know I will. ;) Til next time, ja ne!


	9. Truth Revealed

**Episode Eight: Truth Revealed**

Hate is such a strong word.

Mama used to tell me that but, seriously, Hayama was someone I fumed about and wondered about…why the hell he didn't have a girlfriend? If he did, she could be his toy, fuck buddy, and even learn to accept him for who he is!

A horny, effed up, mofo, bastard.

Yeah…who am I kidding? That wouldn't happen!

Yes, that is merely putting it simply. And still, I could not get over that only outside of work he would treat me like a normal human being and of course, back in work, we would be back to our usual fooling around "harmlessly" and ugh, oh god, he probably doesn't even really care that I have a brain in my head. I may not be the brightest bulb but, I do think for myself and he can't even realize that. He really is demoralizing the female community.

That probably explains the lack of girlfriend in tow.

Oh, jeez.

But I'm the next best thing.

Seriously, thinking about all this fucked up shit just makes me hate him even more. I didn't even know that was in any way possible.

So, I stopped, sighed, and wished I could live my life differently.

Anyway, the day ended, abruptly and suddenly and nothing else happened after the meeting occurred and ever disbanded. By five, I was relinquished from all duties as assistant and went on my merry way. I said bye to Sugita-san and left the office with a pain tugging at my heart. I tried ignoring it because usually, I escaped my problems easily. Not thinking about them definitely helped and I thought of Fuka, instead. My other problem, in other terms. As I walked home from the 'L' Train, I followed the normal streets, crossing over by the usual bakery, and indie store. Unnoticing of the particulars and just following the routine. My life fell into place and I realized how unsettlingly boring and mundane my life had become. How did it even get this way? I used to lead such a fantastic, whimsical life. I wondered what happened to that _me_. It was him. Most definitely him.

After that film and when I traded movie scripts for mandatory summer reading books. I sighed, reminiscing on my own before I skipped up the stairs to me and Fuka's loft, on the second floor. I turned the key into the lock and noticed the lights were off. I flicked them on as a second nature, assuming Fuka was out somewhere. Maybe the convenient store picking up tooth paste or whatever. Suddenly, the key fell out of my hand, clamoring to the floor and the lights were bright and the moon light shone in from the half open door. I stood in the frame, watching the scene before me. Most of Fuka's clothes were scattered on the floor, leaving a trail to the raised living room. Then there were men's clothes too, I soon realized, following the same trail. And at the end of the line of clothing were a very naked (except for her bra and panties) Fuka and some half naked guy. But I knew that guy. I saw him somewhere….

I racked my brain for who he could have been. The nakedness had me stumped for awhile. Don't get me wrong.

But then Fuka cut in, grimacing at me.

"Hey, Sana," She nodded. "This is…Takaishi Yuta…."

Takaishi…oh my god, like Takaishi-san, her boss! Except no…this was her boss! Naked! Almost naked…whatever, same difference!

"Hi," He stuck up a hand in partial greeting.

"Uh, hi," I managed, putting the pieces of the puzzle together in my head. Gee, this was freaking awkward. And I still could not relieve myself of the feeling I had known this was Takaishi Yuta from the start. There was something strangely familiar about him and I couldn't place him, which sucked.

"Who needs a drink?" Fuka asked, wriggling out of Takaishi-san's arms, which were tangled around her waist. She put on her skirt and her blouse like it was nothing and as if this were pretty normal. Takaishi-san soon followed.

"Let's head out for some," Fuka offered.

"On me," Takaishi-san added. Oh yeah, definitely, on you, I thought sinisterly. Now I knew, more than ever, I deserved an explanation. And free drinks! Who could resist that?

Nearby was that bar Fuka and I ended up at after our grueling first day of work. All of us ended up there, starting off with some dirty margaritas and apparently, Takaishi Yuta was a scotch guy. Who knew? More importantly, who cared…. But then again, apparently this was the guy Fuka had eyes for. The one she made goo-goo eyes at and the one who mysteriously turned Fuka into a secretive, fooling around, horny version of my best friend. I sighed; the remaining redeeming factor was that Takaishi-san said the drinks were on him! Couldn't forget that.

And then, there was the story. Of all stories, the one of how Takaishi and Fuka started dating.

Fuka smiled, dazedly at Takaishi before beginning, "It was the first day of work…" The gleam in her eye unforgettable and one I hadn't seen since college. This was the real deal that was for sure.

"We both…glanced at each other," Takaishi continued. So they were that kind of couple! The ones that could finish each other's sentences. I bit the inside of my cheek, refraining from yawning.

"And at that moment, we knew it," Fuka gushed, so un-Fuka like it was scary.

"Knew what?" I asked, maybe it was the whole Sana hasn't been in love in awhile thing getting to me.

"That we were more than just soon to be co-workers. Boss and assistant," She explained, still gazing into Takaishi-san's eyes.

"No doubt," Takaishi thoughtfully added. Probably reminiscing about the scene. I could only imagine…two unknown, unquestioning people meeting in the most unlikely of situations. Of course it would only look weird to say they would soon be boss and assistant and could not lapse into that at the pressure and brute of facing judgment. It would be too obvious and painful to bear if Fuka would soon be promoted because if the other office workers knew of their relationship it would only seem like it was happening because of their foreboding relationship., It seemed complicated and no wonder Fuka was being so silent about it these past days…months, perhaps. I provoked the thought in my head of the future that lay ahead for these two. It seemed that everything was happening far too fast and I could only see fear in their future. So thank god for the honey moon state.

"So…," I circled my glass in my hand. "How long have you guys been together?"

"A month," Fuka dreamily said. Yup, honey moon state for sure.

"How come you never…um, wanted to tell me?" I asked, darting a look at Fuka, in particular.

"I don't know," She brushed a hand through her cropped, barely shoulder length hair. "We were being so secretive at work and in general. I didn't think to bring it up with you. And, I'm actually sorry about that, Sana-chan." Fuka sincerely said and I could see it, as she averted her glance toward me instead of her apparent lover.

"It's okay," I assured. "I'm just glad you guys are telling me now."

"You know, Sana…, I just can't shake the thought that…maybe," Takaishi-san suddenly appeared hesitant. "…maybe I have met you before. Is that possible?" His dark brown orbs stared into mine, memorizing me as I memorized him back.

"Huh?" Fuka remarked, sipping from her glass.

"Omigod! I was thinking the exact same thing!" The words came out skittish and quickly.

"No way!" Takaishi-san looked just as shocked as I was.

"So…then, we have met," I tried thinking back to the other years of my life. All twenty-two years of them. The alcohol was slightly affecting my memory, temporarily.

"I believe we have," Takaishi nodded, taking a large sip from his scotch. Almost downing the whole thing. "I lived in Tokyo for a few years, when I was younger." He offered.

"I grew up in Tokyo!"

"Then…in Tokyo?"

"Really?" That was said incredulously.

"Probably…. But, where?"

"Omigod!" I screech, coming to the sudden realization despite the blur and the fogginess the alcohol is causing.

"I can't believe you two know each other…," Fuka pondered, running her finger on the granite of the bar.

"School!" I blurt out, semi-ignoring Fuka's minor comment. "We went to the same middle school before we switched into high school." I realized at long last.

"That's right!" Takaishi-san agreed. "But then, I moved out to Osaka when my dad's company expanded." I laughed, agreeably.

"Now it all makes sense," I decided with a big grin.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again, Sana," Takaishi nodded.

"Yeah, totally," I smiled again, unable to resist. No wonder Fuka liked this guy so much. He was sweet, sincere, nostalgic, and totally somebody I could see her with. This was just another plus on his cool point's card.

"Well, by the way…I enjoyed the realization but, I'm happy for you guys," I concluded, seeing the bottom of my glass in my almost polished off second drink.

"Yeah, we're happy too," Fuka smiled that 'I'm in love'-one as she stared into Takaishi's eyes.

"I'm happy," came another voice, wavering over our seats at the bar.

"I knew it was you!" I turned around at that moment, dreading as my eyes laid sight on none other than….

…..

My boss.

Gee, that was just the freaking cherry on top of the oh-so perfect day!

"Hey there, personal assistant-chan," Hayama Akito, my uber pervert boss, cooed in a fake endearing tone. He had a beer in hand and another guy, in glasses, wearing a collared shirt and dress pants at his side.

"Hi, boss-san! Out on a date…with your boyfriend?" I stared into glasses' eyes.

He chuckled hoarsely, "Always the funny one, aren't we?"

"Mhmm," I downed the rest of my drink, thinking how much I needed it. Maybe even a third! "Someone has to be," I swirled around on my bar stool. He eventually caught me, mid turn, and braced the chair on either side with his arms.

"'Eeeeyyyyyy," I smiled, noticing my drink was refilled. GO REFILLS!

"So, you're the funny drunk, are ya?" Hayama cornered me and I barely noticed but I did notice that Takaishi and Fuka were stuck in their own lovey dovey world.

"And you're my boss at the bar!" I chorused back.

"And you're my assistant! Drunk at the bar," Hayama said back, cheesily. He's so cheesy. Like those puffy, twisted cheetos! Oh boy…I've really fallen off my high horse haven't I?

"Can I borrow her?" Hayama looked over my head and toward Takaishi and Fuka.

"Sure," They both said in unison. Probably too intoxicated and in love to care that I was being kidnapped…by boss-san! Woooowww, thanks for the support, guys. Then he grabbed my wrist in his firm grip and dragged me along. I saw blurry blobs of people pass by. Or I was passing them by and then I was in a room. Much quieter than the bar. I missed the loudness. The sounds and the reverberating music. It was all gone.

And in its place was a stench. Like eggs and pee.

GROSS! I wanted to scream but bit the inside of my mouth to prevent myself.

Hayama's boyfriend was gone too. Darn! Two hot guys…making out. That seemed hot. Too bad I would miss it. I frowned at this and then saw Hayama appear again in my field of view.

"Boss-san!" I loudly announced.

"Hush," He put a finger to his lips.

_Yummy…. _

I noticed for the first time he was dressed casually in Rock & Republic jeans. The only kind he wore, apparently. (I learned that by seeing him on Casual Fridays.) He was chic that way and had on an Acid tee-shirt. Over the shirt was a collared one with all the buttons undone. No fun! He, then, proceeded to pick me up and place me on some sort of table or ledge. Afterward, he positioned himself in between my legs and his hands were on either side of my waist.

This looked promising.

"Kiss me," Hayama ordered.

I smiled, closing my eyes and then reopening them, bracing myself for his cold, anxious, and stoic hazel eyes.

Mhmm, here they were. Right in front of me. I locked in on them, grabbing his head, nearing it toward mine.

He waited and I held him there for a moment. Only centimeters away from my lips. We were _so_ close.

In only seconds, I smashed my mouth against his. Forcefully and hard and passionate, as if I loved him that much.

Au contraire,

I hate you…

But, I really thought, I hate you for making me this way. His mouth devouring mine and mine devouring right back. Either this was hell or heaven, I couldn't tell. The thin line blurring into ash.

* * *

A/N - Wow, I can't believe we're at episode/chapter eight and summer's almost over! Makes me so sad to think I'll be back at school in a few weeks. At least summer's been good to me. Gotten paid lots (go work!), hanging out left and right, and listening to pretty awesome music in my down time. I hope everyone else has been enjoying their summer as much as I have! We still have like...three (or so) weeks left! (If you're in this whole hs thing like me)

Anyway, I think the characters are moving along pretty well. Sana still hates Akito. Akito is still a mega-perv. Sana's got some secret actor-ex. Ooooh. Fuka's secrets are out. Takaishi and Sana are besties from some, way long time ago. (No, nothing happened then, by the way) And, Sana's still dealing with the difficult task of falling in love. It shouldn't be a task but she can't understand it. Which is really cute. P.S. the lemon is coming soon. (or lime) Guess you'll have to wait and see and read, eventually to find out!

Till next time, enjoy the rest of summer! :)


	10. Right Where You Want Me

**Episode Nine: Right Where You Want Me**

I yawned a long, languid, and just plain sleepy yawn. I was conscious and hung over. And had a ragging headache thumping in my head. I downed two Advil and gulped a large sip of water. I was standing still but my mind was everywhere.

_Hands sliding up my legs and under my dress, last night._

_Hands on my stomach, touching my breast through my clothes._

_Mouth on mine, kissing me long and hard and as if these kisses would be our last._

Then, in my bed. Alone and to my thoughts.

Lastly, my thoughts had landed here with the slow humming of the coffee machine in the break room, at the office. Somehow and sometime today I ended up here with my hand automatically on my coffee mug from Starbucks and the bottle of Poland Spring water sitting beside the microwave. Last night had been crazy, unexpected, and unlikely to ever happen again. It was foolish and a mistake. Not to mention, it happened outside of the office. Was my relationship with Hayama growing bigger than outside office walls? The thought left me awestruck. This couldn't happen. We weren't even friends prior to the arrangement and we certainly weren't like Takaishi and Fuka. Accidentally in love and all. I took a sip from my bitterly black coffee.

Ew, it tasted bad. But I had no urge to dump four packs of sugar in it and douse it in skim milk. So I left it black. Steaming, hot, and boringly black. I couldn't believe how Hayama-esque I was becoming. It grossed me out so, so much. In a stretch of boredom, I joy-rode the elevator down the gazillion flights to the lobby. Aya-san was sitting at her receptionist desk looking as adorable as always. She wore an overly preppy, bright turquoise cardigan and a ruffled blouse underneath. From what I could tell, it looked like she popped out of a J-Crew catalogue and the skirt and presumably ballet flat shoes she was probably wearing would be from the same.

"Aya!" I waved, before I rushed over and hoisted myself atop her chrome topped desk. It was like the top was all chrome and shiny and the underneath was a half dome-shaped piece of wood. I took in the contents of her desk: Mac Book, pencil sharpener, pencils and pens confined in a square shaped holder, venti Starbucks cup filled with something obviously still steaming, glasses case, a giant stack of paperwork, digital telephone (like the one in my office), and Post It notes. There was more but it was all neatly placed as if everything had a specific place and order. God, she was neat. I wish my office/home looked like that.

"Hey, Sana," Aya said as I was admiring her desk.

I sighed, yawning once more, "It's so early." I groaned. I still sounded like a kid. God, those were the days.

Aya yawned in return, "Mhmm," She took a glance at her computer before taking a long sip from her coffee cup.

"So, how's life?" I asked, haphazardly playing with the bracelets circling around my wrist.

"Good," Aya piped up. "And yours?"

"Eh," I responded.

"Well…you did give up being an actress," Aya offered. I glared at her.

Puh-lease, she knew nothing.  
"Is that what you think?" I narrowed my eyes.

"It was all over the tabloids around then," She countered.

"Oh," My mouth formed the shape of the letter.

She bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. The phone rang.

"Hayama Talent," She answered, quickly grabbing the phone from its receiver instead of grabbing her headset.

"Yes…and, no, he isn't in yet,"

I had heard enough…. I jumped off the desk and grabbed my boring black coffee. I downed a long sip, it was lukewarm already. I made a face as I darted toward the elevator. I had had enough of Aya for the day. It bothered me she said that. Me…giving up being an actress? Phft. It wasn't that simple. It was so much more than that.

Or, at least….I thought it was, at the time.

The golden, shimmering doors shut behind me and I was alone. I hadn't been alone or felt alone in quite some time. I took in a deep breath, I felt like I had been holding it this whole time. Obviously, that's not literal. I closed my eyes, memorizing the memories of when I was actually happy or close to it. Thinking of my past took such awhile; I landed up on the floor. I felt like I was on autopilot. Not really living but going through the motions. My mind completely elsewhere. I breezed out of the elevator….

"Good morning, Kurata," I turned upon hearing my name.

My eyes landed dutifully on…Hayama. He was standing outside the other golden plated elevator at the six elevator-elevator bank. The one next to mine, to be more specific.

I sighed, "Morning." I nodded before marching off.

"Wait a second," He commanded, gripping my arm as I surged forward.

I blinked my bleary eyes, "What?"

"Are…are you okay?" He asked, and I dared myself not to look at him. Not to fall under his spell. Not to relive last night in the next second.

God, I felt so nervous. It was shocking I even felt this way.

He's just a guy.

He's just my boss.

He means nothing to me.

Why couldn't I get that straight?

"I'm fine," I finally responded. It felt like eons had passed by in the absence of my irresponsiveness.

"Then, why do you seem…so uptight?" He conjured the thought, in an almost thoughtful manner.

"Trust me, I'm not," I told him, focusing on the glowing buttons on the opposite side of the elevator bank.

"Then, why won't you look me in the eye?" He asked and spun me round. I braced myself in the split second. His hazel eyes drunk in the sight of me as I knew they would. I chewed the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from what I thought I could do. I felt like I wanted to throw myself into his arms and have him hold me for the rest of the day.

When had I become so weak?

I wasn't weak!

I'm Sana freaking Kurata! Weak was not even in my vocabulary.

"Let me go," I tore my gaze away from his and stared down at the carpeted floor. Somehow the elevator doors, we stood in front of, opened and he pulled me inside. How did that happen?

I didn't care.

"Never," He replied to my easily evaded request. His toned body pressed against mine once we were hidden inside the elevator walls. My wish had come true and he probed my chin upward with a finger.

"Look me in the eye and say that," He haughtily tried.

He knew I couldn't.

He just knew it.

Then his eyes seemed gentle as they looked at me, almost as if they were to be saying something more.

Now, my head was seriously making up some stuff.

Stupid…

He moved his hand into the strands of my auburn hair and began to massage the back of my head.

_Oh god… _

His other hand roamed the underside of my thigh and I closed my eyes, feeling his hand climb higher and higher…and higher.

"I've never wanted something so bad," He whispered in my ear and then, bit down. Licking the shell of my ear. My legs had turned to jell-o at this point. Wobbly and weak knees. His tongue left a trail down my neck and at the base, he began sucking harder and kissing every now and then. Meanwhile his hand was provoking me through my panties.

I chose a thong today.

Just my luck, right?

I ran my hands through his hair, automatically. I opened my eyes, reveling at those blondish brown locks and pressing his head harder and more firmly against my neck. Suddenly both hands were at my legs as he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his narrow waist. He rammed my back into one side of the elevator and continued to kiss my neck. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and he held me closer as he nipped my neck, devouring lower and lower. Until he reached the buttons of my blouse and undid them.

With his mouth.

With his fucking mouth.

His teeth grazing the valley between my breasts.

I went crazy, then. I seriously did. I felt something hard poke me between my legs, near my core.

I didn't stare down because I knew what it was...

I had made him hard. Really hard. Oh my god. Then my mind flickered back to his ministrations, his mouth suckling my left boob. He had gotten my bra half off and was twisting my hard nipple in his mouth, between his teeth.

I wanted him inside me now and so badly, I moaned as he bit down on my nipple and then proceeded to lick the curvature of my boob. Then, the elevator noise dinged. We were at the 70th floor. The utmost highest floor. Before the doors could slide open, I pounced off Hayama and adjusted my skirt and quickly did the buttons of my skirt. I released a heavy breath and hoped my complexion would settle. A few people got on, said a polite "hello" to the two of us, and one of them (a man in a gray suit) engaged Hayama in a conversation about some upcoming Fuji TV film. We stood at opposite ends of the elevator and at one point, I caught Hayama staring at me despite the gray suit rambling away and away. He smirked, when I looked back, only forcing me into immediately looking away. Picking a spot between the floor buttons. 34 and 35. I stared intensely at those until we got off at the main office floor. I darted out first, and could hear Hayama's footsteps following mine until we reached the back. Nobody looked at us with suspicion so I hoped my red face was no longer so hot and bothered looking.

This was going to be another long day.

At lunch, I made a quick phone call. To Fuka, of course.

"GAH, FUKA!" I cried, still trying to keep my voice low in the break room.

"GAH, SANA!" She mimicked.

"Shut up," I hissed. "I have a problem."

"Oh, jeez, what now?" I imagined Fuka rubbing her temples at this.

"Hayama-san….," I groaned. "He's awful!"

"What now?" Fuka sighed.

"He….he…touched me," I squealed, still trying to keep my voice low.

"Oooooh, sounds sexaayyyy!"

"NOT HELPING!"

"NOT trying to."

Laughter.

Not mine, obviously.

"Where at?"

"Oh me? The break room. Avoiding life."

"No…..baka….where did he….touch you?"

I sensed air quoting going on.

"Omigod!" I turned red. "The…elevator." Said in a quieter voice.

"Omigod!" Copy-cat. RAWR.

"Yeah…shut up!"

"That's…."

….

"That's so fucking hot."

I hung up. On my bestest friend in the world, I did. But she was being a meanie and totally not on my side. And I thought she (out of the entire world) would get me.

I sighed, wondering when this stupid day would get (stupid) over.

So like any ordinary employee, I went back to work. I did what the boss-baka-meanie told me to do via email. I carried on like nothing had happened and not because I wanted to. But because I had to. I had to make a living somehow, I had to claw my way to the top in some way and I definitely was not going to rely on my past life for that. My past fame which people forgot about. I would forever be normal and this is what I chose. So I would have to live with it. I was perfectly aware of that. I closed my eyes before reopening them to see my PC's monitor stare blankly back at me.

Hi, computer…

So the day neared to an end, it was almost 5:40. I usually left around 5:30 to 6. So, this felt normal. Then there was a little racket coming from my office door. I looked up.

Hayama. Of course.

I sighed, "What do you want?"

He said nothing.  
"_Sir_?" I added. Guess it was too late for politeness.

He walked toward me, determinedly and then slammed my back against the wall. I didn't notice how dark it had gotten before he lifted my chin with a hand and forced his mouth on mine.

"You," He hissed in response.

I could feel my body easily respond to his ministrations and I felt as if I could fall to my knees just through a simple kiss.

Wasn't he bored of me already? I mean it had been so long since we started….this. Whatever this was. I pressed my hands against his chest and I could hear a slight…groan, was it? Nah, probably in my head. But then with some unknown slip of strength, I pushed him back.

"Get…the fuck away from me!" I heard my voice scream.

"Get away," I cried but I was the one who ran. My heels clacking against the marble floor as I grabbed my bag and burst out the door. I didn't look back and Hayama never called after me so I didn't feel guilty for running. Maybe he never wanted me that much to begin with but the ache in my body kept telling me that my thoughts didn't align much with my body's reaction. My body wanted him so achingly bad. But my mind kept reminding me of the girl in me. The one who wanted something that Aya (who told me about her boyfriend multiple times before) and Fuka had. Not some sort of destined-for-failure hook up. I wasn't seventeen anymore. I was twenty-two (almost twenty-three), and I wanted something real.

* * *

A/N – Wow, have I been gone long? I hope you all were not waiting too long for this. I've just been busy with college application stuff and standardized tests. So I'm going to be smashed for my first semester (until, about, January, I suppose). Please forgive me. And I haven't started chapter ten, yet. So please wait for me!

Thanks so much for my faithful readers/reviews' patience. You know I love and appreciate every one of you.

(Just some thoughts on the ending of chapter nine)

I kind of like Sana's thoughts at the end and her reference to being seventeen. It's not that you can't fool around when you're older. It's more of Sana is just thinking she isn't young anymore and that she has moved on into adulthood. So she thinks she deserves better and is jealous of her close girlfriends being in relationships while she's acting like a high school student or university student. She seems to have realized she's older now and the things she should be having should be "older" and mature too. I like that message I conveyed. It reminds me this story is an adult story, not a childish one where scamming with boys (got that from E. Lockhart, I'm reading her currently) is enough.

In hindsight, it's never enough (in a girls' perspective) but, Sana is ready to take the next step to find something more.

With or without Akito.


	11. Crash Into You

**Episode Ten: Crash into You **

I still couldn't believe what happened yesterday.

My face is still so red, just thinking about it.

God, I hate when I look so red. It's not a great color for me, now that I notice. I stared at myself in the mirror. Same auburn brown hair. I know Japanese women are notorious for hair dying but I never thought it was for me. I always appreciated my hair color. It was shorter than when I was in high school but suited me. My same hazel eyes, never thought about colored contacts either. And my somewhat blouchy looking skin. Pale but pink in the cheeks. More a pinkish red, I thought.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Fuka screamed from outside the bathroom. I clenched the sink and couldn't help but wonder, what happened to me?

I splashed water onto my face and finished up the rest of my typical morning routine.

"I'm out, I'm out!" I held up my hands in defeat and stared at my roomie.

"About time," Fuka laughed and brushed past me, into the bathroom. I sighed once she closed the door, smiling for a moment before I went into our room and through the closet in order to choose something passable for today. I picked out a pencil skirt with a modest slit on the sides, silky blouse, and open toe pumps. Kind of random but I felt the need to be special for the day even if that meant killing my feet in the process.

"I'm going!" I shouted to Fuka, who was still the bathroom probably stabbing her eye out with her eyeliner pencil.

"Drinks, tonight?" Fuka called back.

"Sure thing! Wanna try that new bar in Harajuku?" I offered.

"Cool, I'll Google it at work and text the address," Fuka responded.

"Alright, sounds awesome!" I nodded before heading out the door. I adjusted the strap of my hobo bag on my shoulder and hurried toward the station. I hadn't even got coffee yet and it was almost nine.

…

Finally, at 9:36 I ended up at the office, completely flushed with one espresso shot, one black coffee, and one skim latte in one of those cardboard convenience cup holders.

"Thank god you're here, Sana-san!" Aya shouted from her desk, her small voice carried way across the masses of people coming and going from Hayama Talent's Central Tokyo building.

"Omigod," I panicked. "Is something going on?" My nerves were mounting…

"Yes, Hayama-sama's having a fit, upstairs. I think this is him not functioning on his espresso shot and coffee. He said the coffee maker makes water-coffee," Aya was red in the cheeks as she explained and I rushed over.

"Oh…god," I held my forehead with my free hand.

"Yeah…you should hurry," Aya insisted and I sprinted toward the elevator bank with a curt nod in her direction.

"See you, Aya!" I yelled and waved as I slipped into one of the golden elevators. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited to ascend the floors, to the main office. The seconds were ticking by slowly and I scrambled and squished my way past corporately dressed clad bodies and onto the floor. I sighed before rushing through the glass doors and into the cubicle aligned office and straight to Hayama's. The whole time hoping he wouldn't be mad that I was a little late. I burst through the door, slamming the coffee tray onto his desk.

"Sorry I'm late, sir!" I blushed, something I never normally did. I whisked my coffee out of the holder and waited until he would look me in the eye.

"You're late…" He mumbled, reaching over for his espresso shot and drinking it all in one long gulp. His throat must have been burning. He blinked and then slammed the empty, tinier cup onto his desk.

"We have work to do," is all he said, nodding at the coffee. Maybe a partial thanks? I wasn't sure. "Your work is on your desk, Kurata." He blatantly told me and said no more. "Meetings from one to three and then four to four-thirty." He concluded and I think that was my cue to leave.

"Of course, sir," I replied, knowing my obvious politeness was out of guilt for being so late. I retreated toward the door and heard him say one last thing to me, "And, stop calling me 'sir'."

I wanted to laugh but I stopped myself and knew that I should say nothing and just leave. So I did.

I felt exhausted after the two meetings. They went on forever and were god-awful boring. I attempted texting Fuka under the table but Hayama always publically calling for my attention, as if having a premonition that I was texting. Rawr him and his psychic powers.

I felt relieved when the meeting was adjourned and I slipped out of the office faster than Hayama could grab his coffee mug with the classic HT insignia. I ran my fingers across the keyboard of my cell, grueling over the endlessness of today to Fuka. I shut my flip screen closed as Hayama exited and as always, I stood at the doorway, waiting for him.

"Could you do me an…unusual favor?" He asked.

I raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"After work, well—hm, maybe sometime around seven, could you come to my place and pick up the cliental files? I forgot them and am smashed. I have meetings until six. And need them by tonight," He explained.

I was tweaked about it. I had plans with Fuka.

Irk.

He always knew how to irk me.

"Um, I guess I can. I am your assistant, after all," I nodded. What else was I supposed to do? Say I couldn't?

No.

I could never do that

Not even to a pig, no good boss like him.

"Great," Hayama said even though he didn't seem happy about this. "I really appreciate it, Sana." He gave a polite nod before he went on ahead, leaving me to only follow suit.

_I'll be late for drinks tonight._

I texted Fuka, accordingly and after she texted me the address and after we had an entire conversation about Hayama making me do something out of the way. I sighed, tossing my phone into my hobo bag before I was heading out. I knocked on Hayama's office door as I pulled on my jacket. No response. I knocked again. Nothing. I opened the door and there wasn't even a whisper.

It was quiet.

Hayama's stuff was gone.

I shrugged, knowing that he left his address and directions to find the files with Aya. I closed the door, walking past the empty cubicles on the floor and nearing the elevators. Everything was so quiet. Today seemed quiet.

I met Aya at her front desk, the glass consuming her petite frame.

"Hey, Aya," I smiled, walking on over.

"Hi Sana. Hayama-sama left your assignment. And…he…hummm…," She stared down at the paper in her hand. "Wow…well, he apologizes for putting you through the trouble."

"Thank you. And, is there something wrong?" I noticed her face looking confused.

"Well, Hayama-sama never apologizes for anything. Forgiveness is not even in his nature," Aya explained, handing me the fancy, thick cardstock card. I took it, skimming a message written in his scrawl as well as an address and directions to the files. I recognized the area he lives in, it's the upscale Y District on the F-bound train.

"He has even provided a car for you, Sana-san," Aya gestures outside the glass wall, framed with window and revolving door lines. Out sitting beside the sidewalk was a black town car with a driver standing outside of it.

"Wow," I gaped. "Thanks, Aya-chan."

"It was at Hayama-sama's request," Aya squeaked. "Have a nice night."

"You too," I mumbled back, walking dazedly to the car. I couldn't believe this. It was major and a total change of heart. I thought maybe, after all this, Hayama Akito might have had a soul. Or an inkling of a heart.

But even then, I was foolish to believe such things.

"Kurata…Sana," The driver asked when I stared at the heavily tinted windows and saw the rest of the Tokyo bustling on by as the sun sank below the high risers.

"Yup," I nodded, readjusting the strap of my bag.

"How are you this evening?" Driver-guy asked.

"Good…and you?" I played along.

"Very well, Hayama has requested my drop off service," Driver opened the door and I slid in. It was like limos and old times, all packaged into one "evening". The door shut firmly behind me and I made myself comfortable. Being in the back of a fancy car was almost like second nature. I was so used to doing it, forever ago with Rei, though. Not mysterious, Hayama-run driver guy. The car led me through the streets of the city and it seemed to glow brightly as night dawned. Eventually, the car slid to a halt in front of a fancy looking townhouse. The townhouse stood alone at the corner of a darkened street. It was darkly beautiful and stood out among the insignificant stores on the same road.

"It's this one here," The driver pointed to the corner one I had already assumed was his.

"Thank you," I said. "Do I owe you anything?"

"No, prepaid, Miss," Driver-guy replied. I opened the door myself this time and darted up the walk, consisting of a few steps. I knocked, stupidly. Why would anyone be home?

UNLESS…

HAYAMA DID HAVE A GF ALL THIS TIME AND WAS HITTING ON ME FOR SOME APPARENT REASON…

That I do not know…

Ag.

Icky.

Ew, self, please stop thinking now.

No one answered.

A-duh!

But, I tried for the door knob.

First SHOCK: It opened.

Second SHOCK: I went in.

The town house was quiet and all the lights were off. I hesitantly entered and shut the door behind me, flicking on the nearest light switch. The apartment glowed with the overhead light looming above me on the ceiling. A large foyer spread before me complete with a table, closed book, chandelier hanging above, carpets on the wood paneled floor, and different directions to take. I took out the card Aya gave me, back at work, reading the instructions.

_Up the staircase, in the foyer, and the second room on the right. _

_Files are in the filing case adjacent to the desk. _

My eyes scanned the card for another second, before I followed the staircase straight ahead of me and tried my best to be careful as my heels sunk into the rug. I took the stairs two at a time, pulling down my skirt as it rode up my thighs. Then, I felt a pair of arms circle my waist, pulling me back downward.

"Hi…assistant," a deep, dark voice said in my ear.

Somebody sounded horny.

I sighed, feeling my back curve into him and my skirt slide up even higher, closing in on my waist line.

"Hi…Akito-kun," I sounded playful.

I think that drove him to his end.

He squeezed my waist tighter in the new light of his home. He could get away with anything here. I couldn't run away. Not this time. One hand went up, the other traveled south. His hand found the buttons on my blouse, snipping them off one at a time and just enough so he could sneak it in there. He touched my lacy, black bra, softly before slipping those long fingers underneath the silk. His other hand traveled quickly down my flat stomach and under my skirt, doing dirty things down there.

Somehow both hands traveled down my back and spun me around. To face him. I could see his face despite the darkness. His eyes clouded with something I never saw before. He picked me up, pressing those cold fingers onto my back and my legs wrapped around my waist. My skirt all wrinkled at my waist. My bare legs, my panties pressing hard against his equally hard chest.

Oh, my god. I wanted to scream. I wanted to moan. I never wanted to leave these arms. He ran us up the stairs, hands clenching my ass.

Oh dear god.

He squeezed, fondled, and I couldn't bare it. Every ministration, every touch. It was driving me insane. He rammed us into the wall, and proceeded to take off my clothes. My bra, roughly pulling my blouse out of my skirt and throwing it off my shoulders. My skirt, unzipping the size zipper and throwing it to the floor. Leaving me almost naked. I crossed my arms.

"You're beautiful," He cajoled me, kissing my neck and licking the base here and there.

"Uhnnnn," I groaned, my head sinking into his shoulder. His soft tee-shirt still shielding me from his naked body. I gave in, uncrossing my arms, diving for the hem of his shirt.

"Patience," He whispered and his hands dove for my chest. Pinching my nipples, and massaging my breast. Ugn, it felt so good, I wanted to die right there.

"Ohhhh…Akito," I moaned, pulling at his shirt, feeling his muscles. He was so tight, so tense, so safe.

"You're so fucking hot, Sana," He growled and slipped his fingers underneath my bra, continuing his ministrations. I clung to him as he walked us over to something large and comfortable. There were pillows where my head landed, a bed I assumed. Everything was so mystifyingly dark with night dawning and the lights out. He crawled toward me and pressed his lips against mine. They were so soft as he ran a hand down my leg, rubbing closer and closer to my soaked panties. I could feel the cum just seeping through the material.  
I was never so wet in my life.

He slipped those damned fingers of his in there, momentarily. Fingering me with one finger. Then two. Then three.

God, I only wanted more after that.

"Uhnnn, Akito," I moaned louder, unable to contain my usual restrained feelings.

He withdrew his fingers, taking them out and just holding them there. All three were soaked and then, he stuck them in his mouth. My eyes widened. My hands flew to my panties, dying to get rid of them but as Akito pulled off his shirt, I knew I was distracted. I stopped, staring at his muscles. So sharpened and precise. God, he's so hot. Then, I closed my eyes.

The moment stopped and my fingers were around the sides of my thong.  
Wait.

This is bad.

Assistant…I heard his voice say.

_Assistant… _

He's my boss.

I really can't do this. This is wrong. I pursed my lips, tears welling in my eyes.

"I can't do this," I thought, aloud this time for his ears.

"What?" His shirtlessness stared back at me. I couldn't look him in the eye as I grabbed my clothes off the floor and left. For good this time.

* * *

A/N - Hi! What did you think? I know it wasn't a real lemon. I suppose you'll have to hold out for that ;)

Anyway, I'm doing my best to continue with this story but i've also been multitasking by trying to survive my senior year! college apps/standardized testing has officially taken over my life. so i admit, I am having trouble juggling both. Hope you all R&R! I really appreciate it!


	12. What Was Left Behind

**Episode Eleven: What Was Left Behind**

I never met Fuka for drinks that night.

Sometimes when I close my eyes, I remember every touch and those hands. I still get chills thinking about it.

That's when I have to force myself to stop it.

In the office, I merely nodded in his direction when our eyes met across the floor. The coffee, already dropped on his desk, and the gesture was enough of our conversation. Other than that, he would email me from his office and that was the extent of our communication. I tried to act in this and as if the other night never happened.

It's been days.

And I've been good about ignoring…everything.

And pretending nothing ever happened between us. And nothing will happen.

A few more days past, he made contact with me.

It went a little like this:

"Want to come to a set with me?"

"An educational experience?"

"Sure, if you want to put it that way."

"Okay," I said carefully.

"Good, we leave in an hour," He peered at his watch.

The one hour later…

He went into detail about the production, "It's a movie…made of TV, but we think it'll get lots of buzz. It's loosely based on that new manga that's won the Kodansha Manga Award in the shoujo category, this year. So, it should create a lot of hype. Especially to the female audience. Fuji Television is sponsoring and marketing the production and some of our top clients will be doing cameos and our newest addition to the Hayama Talent cliental list, Rieko Occhiai is co-starring. So there'll be some good promotion for the company." He rambled on about Rieko Occhiai and her being the next Asako Kurumi and so on. I listened as we headed down the elevator; some other corporately clad people were in it with us so I didn't worry about a pervy ambush. If I knew one thing about Hayama it was that he preferred secrecy above all else. It was like his trademark. Therefore, we'd never have our little arrangement go public.

The conversation on the manga continued all through the limo ride down to the studio, which I overheard was in downtown Tokyo. It didn't take too long to get there but there was some traffic so that disjointed the trip. But when we entered the studio, it was like stepping back in time. All over again, I was biggest name in Japanese Fame and only at age eleven. I was the "it"-girl with all the money in the world. And then I was in second year of junior high school and I left the money and fame all behind me. But being back in a studio, with its huge lights, camera crew, and set brought me back so much.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Hayama took in the scene of the bustling crew and the actors leaving from makeup. He stood grandly, as if he owned the place, I soon noticed.

I felt small next to him, "Sure is," I agreed noncommittally.

Over the out of nowhere intercom I heard a faint buzzing and then, "Naozumi Kamura to the set. Naozumi Kamura to the set."

His name alone brought back memories.

As my eyes scanned the scene, I saw a flash of silvery blue hair. The remarkable kind that only one half Japanese boy had and those slightly empty, crystal colored eyes underneath his neatly trimmed bangs. He brushed his hair back all actor-ish and only in the way an actor could while still appearing glamorous. Even now, he was the boy who looked like he had makeup on even when he didn't. He came out wearing loose jeans and an unbuttoned collared shirt, underneath a wife-beater tank. Obviously, he was in character. No way the real Naozumi walked around like that. He tugged on his jeans the way Naozumi would and hurried onto set. The man, who was so obviously the director, took his appearance in and gave him a nod to proceed to the front of the camera. I watched, remembering the times we had. Sharing our grimy actor stories and doing our first film together.

Somehow my feet brought me closer to the set. Not in an earshot of Naozumi Kamura. But, close enough to hear the director call: _action!_ loudly and for filming to start. Naozumi did that professionally trained motion where he looked toward the camera, pretending to look in the direction of something else. The set looked like the inside of a house. Maybe a kitchen, a living room, the imagination could take you places.

Instead he saw me.

His eyes squared in on me.

That was definitely not in the script.

"AND CUT!" Cried director-man. "Naozumi, don't look too long at the camera. Shino only glances at the camera (aka the front door) to see who's coming in. He does not…I repeat, does not care that it's Sierra. You look away after acknowledging." He sighed. "Break for five and go over your script, Naozumi, and don't forget the cues." He lowered his head in frustration and Naozumi Kamura made a beeline, not for his script on his chair, but for me.

"Sana…Sana Kurata?" He asked, taller than the last time I saw him, and stared down at me. Memorizing me. Like he always did.

I smiled, "Naozumi Kamura." I said easily.

I knew it.

I still intimidated him.

"God," He rushed a surprised hand through his bluish hair. "I can't believe it's you." His eyes were even more crystal green-blue up close. They were still a tad mesmerizing. Even now.

"How have you been? Where have you been? Are you returning to acting?" Already with the questions.

"Fine and working. And, no, of course not," I shook my head. "I left it all. Remember?"

"Of course, I remember. But, maybe you changed your mind. Even after all these years. How long has it been? Eight, nine years?"

He even remembered the years.

He was still as good as I remembered.

"Yeah, almost nine," I nodded.

"Then what in the world are you doing here?" Naozumi stared around as if his world was foreign to him.

"Work," I answered, shortly. "I told you."

He laughed, bemused, "Work?"

"Yeah, I'm working for Hayama Talent," I told him.

"Hayama…eh? I'm still a part of Seito. But, Hayama's is doing well, no? I hear they just signed ten new clients. All young. Pretty decent for an up and coming company," He mused, seemingly intelligent on the topic. More so than you think an actor would be. But then again, there is me.

"Indeed," was all I could say. Maybe I was just star struck.

NO!

That was a joke.  
Hehe.

But then, Hayama came over. I sensed it.

"Hello, Kamura-san," He nodded, his face unchanging.

"Hayama-san," He said with raised brows. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"How do you know my…assistant?" Hayama cut to the chase.

Naozumi gave that sympathetic smile as if to say, it's okay, don't answer my question, I'm fine with it. "We worked together years ago." He answered rather evasively.

"Yup, in show biz and stuff," I blinked up at the huge lights and the camera people double-checking the lens and the makeup people reapplying powder on some girl's face.

"Right," Hayama crossed his arms, tapping a finger. "Of course."

"We used to date," I heard myself say. All of a sudden. Unnecessarily. That was so information I typically kept out of work. Never mix work and pleasure, right?

I guess I switched sides today.

Naozumi turned red. Hopefully it was not because we went out, for a long time, in fact, but, only because I said it in front of my boss, who apparently had no clue. The look on his face said that. I wasn't sure how to read it.

Confused? No…he almost never was confused.

Upset? As if…I'm just a lowly assistant.

Jealous…? Maybe.

Ag, I could never tell with him.

But, whatever, I had him. And, it felt awesome!

"That's right," Naozumi confirmed, looking stiff.

"Mhmm, and it was around the time we filmed that Mikio Ohno movie. That was amazing. With Kurumi-san," I poked his ribs with my elbow, reminiscing.

"Oh, completely. I was so fortunate to work with him again in a serial drama, Iris Blue. It was out almost three years ago. But, it was great working with him. The man's a genius!" Naozumi said, absolutely beaming. This was why he never left the business.

"Anyway, Sana…" Naozumi peered at his watch. "I have to get back soon." He thumbed the direction of the set. "But, please watch and…maybe we could grab coffee when I'm done? I'd love to catch up."

I smiled, easily, "I'd like that." I could see Hayama's face drop at the corner of my eye. "I'd like that a lot." I added. Just for a nice touch. Just to get the nerves rattling.

I did my job all too well.

* * *

A/N - A short chapter...but, sufficient enough. Naozumi is here!

& I finally finished all my college apps! Success! :) I can finally focus on this fanfic for awhile and even more over my winter break. (I already started a countdown cuz i'm cool like that) But then its all down hill from February-June cuz I have to do this annoying project for graduation and drivers ed. Sooo...my life is suckish. I'll try to update as much as I can until its feb. for instance I'm already halfway through episode 12! (wheeeee!)

So obviously, I'll be updating soon. I'm hoping for sometime around X-mas, just a treat for everyone. Until then, let's all do our best! R&R as usual, plz and thx.


	13. When the Past Haunts You

**Episode Twelve: When the Past Haunts You **

I just couldn't believe the day I was having:

First, I make the infamous Akito Hayama insanely jealous with the return of my ex-boyfriend, who is always on Japan's Hottest Actors List.

Yeah, that's a burn.

Plus, Hayama-boss-san pretty much brought this upon himself by bringing us to THIS filming above any other.

Second, I get to see Naozumi Kamura. I haven't seen him in ages. Ever since the oh-so high profile relationship then breakup, I hadn't seen him because I traded scripts for text books.

This day could not get any better.

I could sort my feelings for Akito (um, I mean boss-san) another time. Right now, I had a coffee date with Naozumi. So that kind of held a higher precedence. We filed into Naozumi's limo soon after his shoot was over. As we sat in front of the building with the studio, I stared out the window, pressed the automatic window button. It shimmied down halfway.

"Are you leaving?" Hayama hovered over the glass of the window. His arm leaning on the black elongated car.

"Yeah, is it okay?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Oh..," His mouth curved into the letter. "Sure, it's fine." His face didn't say he felt fine. But I merely nodded and pressed the window back up. Naozumi gave the nod for the driver to leave, so we did.

"That guy…your boss…," He began.

"Yeah?"

"He's got it bad for you," Naozumi coyly finished.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe it. How could he even say that?

"You heard me," Naozumi chuckled. "Your boss…likey you." Naozumi made finger movements and everything.

"Oh! Come on! I understood. I'm not stupid," I growled, ready to mewl his eyes out for that one.

Naozumi laughed louder, "Did you?"

"Of course I did!" I snapped, biting the inside of my cheek.

He laughed harder and then I asked, "How can you tell?"

"My dude radar," Naozumi shrugged.

"Really…?" I begged. "And, what dude radar, you freaking ladies man?" I teased.

Naozumi knitted his brows before saying, "It's obvious. What did you do to him, Sana?"

I couldn't answer that. At least not honestly.

"I don't know. I work for him," Like I could answer for real. I kept on my good poker face. Some things from the acting world do pay off.

"More than just work, I bet," Naozumi predicted.

Aw, shit. Did he have to say that?

God, this guy.

"No!" I squealed. "I don't know how he fell for me…if you say so and I doubt you're right, by the way."

"Oh please," Naozumi chuckled. "When I have ever been wrong?"

We both paused.

Hn, as much as I hate to admit it, he never really was wrong. About anything. Too smart for his own good, I liked to put it.

I bit my lip.

"See?"

I glowered at him in discontent.

He still irked me at times.

"Besides…," Naozumi said, soothingly. "How could he not?"

"Phft, oh stop, Naozumi-kun," I sighed. "Don't say things like that."  
"But, it's true," Naozumi insisted. "And you…above all people, know it."

Things got really quiet after that.

My tea looked overly milky as I popped the lid off and stared inside. The foam was circulating at the top in a creamy brown around the rim. I think it was some fancy Chai Tea drink or something. Naozumi commented that it was popular in America.

"When were you in America?" I asked, obviously.

"Last summer. Shooting for The Heist," He answered quickly, taking a long sip from his caramel latte. I noticed he still drank really girly drinks.

Hehe.

Even when we went out that was the case. We were sitting in a quiet, obviously low-key coffee shop with few people in it. The café was clearly low key and had a small wrap around counter with some desserts and other pastries displayed as well as a cluster of couches, tables, and chairs in a back sourced seating room. We sat at a small table, nearer to the back and by the bathroom. I had to say we were pros at going incognito.

"So…what I want to know is what have you been up to? Other than making Hayama-san fall head over heels for you, of course," Naozumi chuckled, poking fun at me, again.

"Well, since I've seen you…like really seen you, I got my high school degree, went on to university—got that degree—and having since, been on the—permanent type of—job hunt. Then I stumbled on Hayama's at a job placement center," I explained a short synopsis of the last couple years of my life. "I mean, I decided sometime during college I'd want to be a manager because it's what I know best. And I've always wanted to do something I could be the best at. So I think managing is the thing." I took a brief sip from my drink. It was too milky for my taste. "I really haven't gotten to do it yet…though. Which sucks. But, maybe I can. Someday. I'd really like that." I mused for a moment, setting down my drink in the process.

"Yeah, I think you've finally found it," Naozumi smiled at me, again. That heart shattering smile. "The thing you can be best at. I think you'll do great at it, Sana."

"Really? Thanks, Nao. But, I just hope I get the chance to…soon. You know," I explained, tapping a nail on the sharp, green granite table.

"You will. All good things come in time," Naozumi said all wholesome and philosophical and stuff. He was always deep like that. Even at eleven and twelve, when we dated so covertly. And, at thirteen, when he released it to the press.

Aah, the acting days really brought me back. It was huge back then. Naozumi and me being in a relationship. I mean first, my mom goes and writes that insane M.O.T.H.E.R C.O.M.E F.O.R.W.A.R.D concealed message for my birth-mom novel (My Daughter and I) and then I jump into that Mikio Ohno film, Mansion of Water. Then, Naozumi and I open up about our relationship in the same year our movie comes out.

And, who would've known that after we go public, I quit acting. For good. Forever. To never return to it because that entire world is quite scaring. You would have to be there and date an It-boy to know what I mean. But, still. There are things and places and people that I will never forget.

"Remembering our good ol' days?" Naozumi chuckled, peering out the window. I'm afraid to turn my head. Paparazzi never leave Naozumi's side. He's just too famous.

"Something like that," I remarked, downing another awful sip. Seriously, it's time to chuck this thing.

"You know, Sana," Naozumi gravely said. Taking a turn for the somber. "I really am sorry for everything that happened. Between you and I. Between you and my fans. For everything."  
"Oh, please," I said, candidly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I wanted out anyway." Even if that wasn't always true.

"You liar," Naozumi bluntly spit back. He even glared at me, something un-Naozumi like of him. "God, you suck at lying." He almost laughed. "But, still, I never meant for any of it to happen." He insisted then. He should have changed the past, I thought bitterly. But he didn't. And he couldn't.

There was nothing left but to go forward.

"I should really go," I hedged. Escaping, as I always did.

"You should really stop that," Naozumi advised with raised brows.

"Excuse me?" I reached for my coat, slipping the sleeves on.

"You always find a way out of everything. You run away from your problems," Naozumi alleged in some stern-parental tone.

"That's none of your business," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It kind of is," Naozumi decided and then I had had enough of his wit. His spiteful truths. Whatever they were.

"I'll catch you…later, not even, Mr. Super-Star," I buttoned my jacket and stood up, refusing to even toss my own drink.

"I'll call you," Naozumi called over my shoulder.

"Try me," I said, testily, without looking back.

Then there were no more words between us as I the door hinge creaked, the bell jingled, and I perfected the 'walk out' by marching, slightly fuming, down the Tokyo sidewalk. The perfect sun skimming the buildings, reminding me of the other day when I was on my way to Hayama's ritzy townhouse in an upscale section of town. I wondered what he was doing on a night that looked some much like the night we almost…had sex.

Akito Hayama sat in front of his desktop at his house. The sun lay low, outside his window with the midnight blue curtain drawn back with a slim, black hook. He thought nothing of it before returning to his computer screen. He controlled the mouse, hovering the little arrow over an Internet tab. He contemplated whether this was actually going to happen.

Would he actually Google _Sana Kurata and Naozumi Kamura_?

Or would he just let it go?

But, he couldn't let it go.

The first day he saw her.

Her and her auburn-brownish hair cut to her shoulders, those thoughtful but clueless brownish black eyes wandering the elevator, and her body. So beautiful, he imagined what she looked like without her clothes. He was even able to almost see it a few times. God, he loved it. Loved her. Everything. But, he couldn't tell her. Boss and assistant relationships were un-thought of. Forbidden.

But that just made him want it and her even more.

In a heat of thought, his fingers glided across the keyboard, typing in her name and that actor's. Articles dating back from eight to ten years ago popped up on the screen.

_The It Factor…Naozumi Kamura and Sana Kurata sighted on set, kissing. Photos inset. _

_The Boy and Girl, of the moment…..press conference confirms the two are dating! _

_No just Co-Stars!...Naozumi Kamura and Sana Kurata promoting their film together. _

_The Hottest Pre-Teen Couple of the Year….._

Akito Hayama had seen enough. He closed the Internet tab to be extinguished forever. Seriously, what was he going to have to do? Compete against that pretty-boy actor? Now that he was older, it was even more of a threat. He resigned, turning around in his rolly chair, thinking of his next move. Or not move.

The thought merely aggravated him.

As I thought of him, wondering what he was doing at this exact moment. Then my thoughts took me to what Naozumi was saying before. That Akito was in love with me. Maybe I wasn't just his fuck-buddy after all. I mean, not that I didn't mind…

But, still.

Maybe, could it be possible? That Akito could like me? The thought alone sounded absurd. But there was a possibility. If only he could show me how he felt, then maybe I could understand. Could comprehend.

But if he didn't, could we just go on like normal? Maybe that would be for the best. Just to end everything and pretend to be normal. Maybe that was what should happen.

* * *

A/N - Merry x-mas!/Happy Holidays, everyone!

Here's a special holiday treat, a new chapter! I know my break is short (only a week, screw public school) but, I'll do my best to write more chapters of this story. I know, the plot is thickening. I can't even wait to see what happens next.

Until 2011, hope everyone enjoys their vacation!

love, SK68


	14. Social Hour

**Episode Thirteen: Social Hour**

You know the phrase, **what I say goes**.

Well, that's kind of what happened, in a whole trickling effect kind of way.

First, I avoided boss-san like the plague, the next day at work, which is insanely hard to do considering I'm his assistant and all. But, somehow I managed and after the week, he kind of got the clue and, know what, he steered clear of me too. It was so weird. For once, things were going the way I wanted them to go. Usually, that never happens, so this was quite shocking in both my realm and surely, Hayama's. I would have never seen this coming, in any other lifetime. Or even mine.

Second, I spent more time with Fuka, Aya, and also, hadn't seen Naozumi Kamura since that run-in on the set of some show he was filming. So, that was good too. I needn't have Naozumi's weird thoughts clouding my mind. He always spoke nonsense anyway. Or whenever he spoke to me, it was like nonsense because I never understood him. I think he's what you call, too smart for his own good. For an actor, he's got quite a brain. Seriously, if he wasn't acting, he'd bound to amaze us all with some other amazing feat.

Anyway,

Back to my life.

Because I know we all love my tumultuous life style.

But, as of recently, it hasn't been so tumultuous. One would say, I should be grateful. I got what I wanted. I got Hayama out of my life and I could finally focus on what was important.

Except, I couldn't shake that nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Something hadn't been right. Even if I was living my life in singledom and enjoying drinks on Saturdays with Fuka or a movie after work with Aya, it was like without Hayama, something was missing.

To be blunt, I guess it was the sex. Or almost sex. Or the fact that Hayama had become my scamming mate.

Yeah, that. I could never call us friends with benefits.

Ha-ha, that would be like a compliment and without work, we wouldn't even be close to friends.

Jeez, I had become such a horny woman. I wonder if all women get this way. I sighed; I really need to focus on my job. Sheesh, I need to quit worrying about sex and scamming mates (ex-scamming mates). My head was already messed up as it was.

"Sana, get your head out of your ass," Fuka conked me on the head with an orange.

A freaking orange!

Where did she get that orange?  
Oh…

Well, we were home. I guess that makes sense.

Jeez, how long was I spacing out…? I wondered.

"What?" I dully said, staring at my roomie.

"We're going out soon, you gotta get ready!" She hollered, picking up the wrinkled orange that now sat on our tiled floor, of our kitchen in our two bedroom flat.

"Oh…the bar, right... That sounds fun," I said, picking at the nail under my skin, being bored.

"It will be, just get up! You've been spacing for like twenty minutes," Fuka bubbled into laughter as she went into our adjoining room. I took a deep sigh, musing over what Hayama might be doing at this moment. Then I hopped off the stool in our kitchen, routinely tucking it under the counter and sucking my lower lip. I pondered over our times together. Our first date—sort of, meetings—which brought a coy smile to my face, and that time in his dark town house.

Minutes later, Fuka burst out of the room in a bandage skirt, lacy shirt, and platform heels. She looked hot.

So I told her so, "You look hot." I grinned.

"Shut up, girl," Fuka slapped my arm. "Go get ready." She thumbed our room and skipped to the bathroom, probably going to put on her makeup. I wandered in, eventually selected a short hemmed, baby doll style dress with a lace applique on the neckline. Then I fished for shoes, coming up with some flowery, pastel colored heels. I fluffed my usually, pin straight flat auburn hair and mussed it up a bit with some product. Afterward, I followed Fuka's path to the bathroom, she was still freaking in there applying gel eyeliner.

"Almost done," She told me, sensing my presence as she drew a perfect line on her crease.

Jealous.

I sucked at applying makeup.

"Do you next?" She offered with one of her Fuka's being generous smiles.

"Yes!" I immediately said and proceeded in, putting on some foundation, cover up, mascara, and blush. I brushed my cheeks with a face brush and pressed my lips together after spreading a cherry blossom pink lip gloss over my lower lip.

"'Kay, close your eyes," Fuka held a tiny pot of gel eyeliner and a thin brush in both hands. She turned to me and she finished in a few seconds.

"So, how's the love life?" She asked, fixing her mistakes with a q-tip.

"Nonexistent," I sighed, heavily.

"But, what about Naozumi? Didn't you see him recently,"

I blinked an eye open at that.

"UGH!" I groaned, not afraid to show my true feelings for that dude.

"That bad..?" Fuka stepped away, eyeliner in hand.

"YES!" I vigorously nodded my head.

"Come on…you guys dated, when you were younger," Fuka hedged, leaning on the empty counter.

"So?" I reeled.

"He's…a dolt. An idiot. I'd never date him," I gritted my teeth, staring at my reflection. At least, that satisfied me.

"Oh….okay, I definitely hit a rough spot. Let's just go to out and have fun," She decided before telling me, "Reapply your mascara and then grab your jacket. I think Takaishi will be here soon." She checked the slim watch that circled her left wrist.

I bit my lip angrily, "Fine." I huffed, pointing the mascara wand at my lashes. God, Fuka. She knew I didn't like Naozumi and why would my opinions change now…I tried relaxing. Doing some yoga breathing.

We usually went to yoga on the weekends. Aya joined, occasionally. And, tonight, Fuka, Takaishi, and I were meeting Tsuyoshi Sasaki, Aya's boyfriend of like a gazillion years. Aya told me they've been dating forever and they'll probably get married someday (that's my own thought). Sometimes, it was hard to believe she's my age. (Just 22, almost 23) I mean I'm nowhere near as serious as she is with someone and neither is Fuka (yet). Her and Takaishi act like one of those old married couples.

Am I the only one who finds that shit repulsing?

It seems that way, most of the time.

"He's here!" Fuka yelled from the outside. I rushed to shove the mascara wand back in its tube and grab my purse and jacket before we headed out of the apartment and reached the landing, at the bottom of the steps. For March, it felt pretty warm and almost like a hint that spring was coming soon. That was nice and then Takaishi's car. One of those huge, gas-guzzling Escalades sat at the curve in our complex's drive.

"Hey," Fuka said breezily as she hopped in through the back, passenger door. I followed suit and Takaishi greeted us both, he was sitting nearby and of course, had a driver up front. I guess that's what money buys you.

Drivers and huge, black vehicles. We sped around the drive and popped in front of the bar, in a few minutes. It was of the new ones that suddenly burst with electric colored lights and promoted some happy hour at some obscure time when no one would go to a bar.

We all thanked the driver, and headed out. March still felt warm as we were outside for only a moment before heading in. This new bar had secluded rooms instead of the usual elongated countertop and a few tables in the bar Fuka and I usually went to. It seemed fancier and that probably explained why it had such a central location. Fuka walked toward the back, leading the way knowingly.

"Takaishi and I come here sometimes," She informed over Takaishi's shoulder.

"Oh," I nodded and then she clicked one of the room doors open.

Aya was sitting in a cute strapless dress with a guy in glasses, slightly messy brown hair, and a pressed shirt. They were sitting at a table, holding teeny cups of sake.

"Hey!" Aya cried, prancing up and throwing her arms around my neck.

"Oh hey!" I smiled, hugging her back.

"This is Fuka, and her boyfriend," I gestured to the cute couple. Suddenly, I realized everyone was coupled up but me. I bit my lower lip as Aya introduced herself to Fuka and Takaishi.

The man, who I assumed was Tsuyoshi, suddenly appeared behind Aya and thrust his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Tsuyoshi," He pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose and said.

I smiled, "Hey, I'm Sana." I shook his callus hand.

After further introductions, we all sat down at the table and ordered another round of beer and some sake, not too much even though Takaishi being all rich and stuff offered to pay. Then, we ordered some spring rolls and some other weird appetizer foods that I had never heard of. I think one of them had shrimp.

Then somehow, we all landed up in a conversation about work.

Takaishi talked about the company he ran and Fuka told her love story for the umpteenth time because Aya hadn't heard it.

Tsuyoshi told us he works in a law firm, doing research and such. He's not a lawyer or anything but he aids them and assists them, when needed. Most of the time he does a lot of investigative work if a lawyer needs it. Somehow, that pertains to working in a firm and I don't really understand it much.

Aya and I talked about work for Hayama Talent. I learned that Aya became interested because she always love secretarial work, but found Hayama Talent through a friend.

Everyone, minus Takaishi because he's his own boss, hashed out our feelings on the upper crusts of companies we worked for. How annoying this person is and how hot that person is, etc. A couple hours, at the bar, had passed and we were well over intoxicated.

I finally felt a little lighter and semi bubbly.

"Well, I have to say, my boss is especially amazing," Fuka mooned over Takaishi, the alcohol clearly affecting her.

I giggled taking a swig of my second beer, "Suuuuureeee."

"You guys are soooo funny," Aya giggled too, taking her sake in one fluid shot.

"Well, unlike you….Fuka, you know how I feel about my boss," I frowned and took a piece of funky looking shrimp from a plate on the table. I popped it in my mouth, musing about my drunken induced hate for Hayama.

Fuka laughed, too, "We know! We know!" She squealed.

"Is he so bad?" Tsuyoshi wrinkled his brow.

"Ummmhummmmm," I nodded.

"Oh, come on," Tsuyoshi chided. "He can't be so bad."

"But, he is!" I cajoled.

"I hate him, he's a meanie," I continued, ranting about how he is so evil and gives me so much work. I failed to mention any of our sexual rendezvouses.

"He really isn't," Tsuyoshi said.

But, I felt like I got slapped.

How would Aya's Tsuyoshi know that? Had he met Hayama a couple times, maybe?

"Tell her, Tsuyoshi-kun," Aya cooed with her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Tell me what?" Suddenly I didn't feel so drunk.

"Akito…Hayama is my best friend," Tsuyoshi tugged on the collar of his shirt.

Shit.

No freaking way. Could my life suck any more?

* * *

A/N - Happy Valentine's Day/Single's Awareness Day/Anti-Valentine's Day! Erm, whatever you'd like to call it.

To me, it's just Monday. But with mushy people saying "love" "love" "love" and carrying around oversized teddy bears, balloons, and crappy carnations (that they sell at my school). Who knew Hallmark would start a revolution? Haha, yes I'm secretly cynical. But I tried to keep it to myself, dw. ;) Anyway, hope you all a good day! And if not, hope you at least enjoyed the new chapter. Next 1 will be up sometime next week, I'm on vacation! Whoo!

'Til next time! Have a good week!


	15. Karaoke Night!

**Episode Fourteen: Karaoke Night! **

Of course, at that moment Tsuyoshi told me the truth, I remembered him from the bar. He had come in with Hayama, that one time Hayama and I hooked up in the bathroom, of said bar. He was the guy in the glasses, but it all seemed kind of fuzzy and hazy. But, nevertheless, I remembered.

Miraculously.

To say the least.

Phft, that was not miraculously at all. I wish my memory had kicked in sooner.

Guess we can't all have our dreams.

Anyhow…the night ended and we all went home. Fuka laughed the entire ride home about how I was bashing my boss in front of his freaking best friend for Pete's sake. Jeez, she just thought my life was a crack up. I guess anyone would unless they were I.

Sucks to me, is what I'm saying. And, I'd probably get my ass served by Monday morning.

Monday Morning…

The aforementioned belief of Hayama kicking my ass…

Did not happen.

Shockingly, surprisingly, incredulously…. etc., you get the point.

But seriously?  
What the hell happened? Work Monday was fine and it was as if what happened at the fancy, centrally located bar didn't happen. Seriously, I was shell-shocked. But I bit my lip and did my work and for the rest of the week, Hayama and I continued to only correspond via email and the few notes I took during meetings. And, then bam—the week was over. Hayama really was avoiding me.

Part of me kind of wanted to ask him: dude, what's up?

First you're all over me

And now, nada—nothing—niente.

He's like that Katy Perry song, "Hot and Cold". That should be his theme song. It really suits him.

Or our relationship.

Bleh.

RAWR.

Ag.

I hate him.

He should just go die.

Just kidding.

He's the source of my income. So of course, I'm kidding. But I suppose, in all seriousness, I should be all mature for once and admit this: I miss him.

Yeah, you know, the high school/middle school/elementary school/even college me would never admit such crazy things. But, I guess the 22 year old me would. I mean it's true. I do. I miss the way he made me feel and the way his body fit perfectly against mine.

I know I sound totally sappy and all romantic-The Notebook-ish sounding, but I can't help but edge in the fact that it's true.

Part of me really felt physically attracted to him.

And, maybe, just maybe he's missing me too.

Then, it was magically Saturday. Another lovely day to be insanely social and do something incredibly fun. Of course, it was Fuka's turn to pick.

Usually, I feel low-key and pin for a movie.

But she picked karaoke.

Oh and last weekend (at the bar, Tsuyoshi, best friend-status, etc.) was not by choice. Aya wanted to do it because we all, just, had to meet. Riiiiight.

Anyway, her and Tsuyoshi were joining us but Takaishi was away on some business trip in the Hokkaido area. So it would just be Fuka, Aya, Tsuyoshi, and I at our usual karaoke bar. Fun, fun, fun. I woke up around noon, tired from the long week of early morning coffee runs and wondering if Hayama would speak to me at all or try to do anything…

Of course all my thoughts were banished like the plague as Hayama grabbed his coffee and proceeded to email me our day's schedule.

He really was trying to let technology take over and kill any real form of human interaction.

Anyway, it was noon Saturday and it was Fuka's turn to buy food and stuff for our apartment. So I rolled out of bed, sleepily, and ripped open the top of a yogurt. Afterward, I got ready, washing up, applying makeup, brushing teeth, putting on clothes, and all. Fuka returned, sometime around then, and we talked about some magazine article that disccused putting avocado on your face. I helped her put away the groceries. She then told me Takaishi was buying her something (a secret something) in Hokkaido. I told her, that's sweet.

Then we discussed the demon of all the things.

The elephant in the room.

The Ick that is my Boss.

"I kind of think you like him," Fuka pointedly said as she put instant noodles in the cupboard. "And, he likes you."

"EW!" I screeched. "You sound like Nao."

"EW!" She said back. "I don't wanna sound like him. He's a makeup wearing boy, who claims he's straight." She stuck her tongue out at the thought.

"Meh, that guy in your favorite band wears eyeliner," I thought.

"SO?" She crossed her arms defensively.

"Wait, you changed the subject! RAWR, loser." She realized.

"Bleh, I hate discussing the 'elephant in the room', pervert, boss, demon-dude," I said as matter of factually.

"You have to," She reminded.

"Why? I'd rather be in denial. It's fun!"

"But, you're escaping reality."

"NAO-STATUS!"

"GROSS!"

"JUST ADMIT IT." She continued, in shout tone.

"What?" I squeaked, innocently.

"You luhh-veee him!"

"NEVER!"

"Yes," Fuka cajoled.

"Stop!" I whined.

"Come on," Fuka tersely said. "You're such a baby."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"This is stupid…" I rolled my eyes. "I would like to squash this conversation with this…" I rummaged in the recyclable bag. "COFFEE BEANS!" I cried, seeing the Starbucks bag of beans before me.

"Denied!" Fuka declared shoving the beans out of my hand with a thing of bananas.

"Gr…"

"Just say how you feel, Sana," Fuka pried.

I looked at her, seriously.

"I can't," I admitted. "Because I don't know."

"Alright then," Fuka put her arms up in defeat. Maybe my face said it all. "Let's just have fun later. Karaoke! You used to love it."

"I still do," I offered a small smile.

"Good," Fuka smiled back.

Then, the conversation was over. I felt a tinge of relief.

Hours later…

I stuck on a strapless, studded, tiered mini dress and Fuka put on a similar beaded black mini dress. We both strapped on mile high platform sandals and Fuka draped a boyfriend blazer over her shoulders and I grabbed her pale, army green leather jacket that she usually let me borrow.

In my opinion, we looked sexy and super hot.

Fuka smiled at our reflections in the full-length mirror and then she hurried into to the bathroom to put on makeup.

I followed her and then we headed to the nearby Karaoke bar. Name unknown. Something to do with cats. I don't really remember. Anyway, Aya and Tsuyoshi were prompt as usual and singing some sappy theme song to Aya's favorite TV drama. Fuka and I giggled as we headed inside our room, and of course there was a thing of Vodka and shot glasses sitting at our table, already. Lucky for us, we pre-partied at our apartment a half hour ago. By the time we got on to sing, I drunkenly belted out some Utada Hikaru song and Fuka sang some other j-pop song sprinkled in with English words. The whole night through we all laughed, ate, and drank lots. It was just one of those nights were I was happy to be surrounded by friends and I was really taken by Tsuyoshi. He was so nice and kind of push-over-y, I could see why Aya would like somebody like him. It was like tonight was good because the other night didn't count. At least I didn't want it to count. I felt light.

Finally.

For one time out of all the other times in this entire year, I felt good in my platform heels and just in my own skin. It felt excellent.

Many, many, many songs later…

I felt alcohol buzzed big time.

DRUNK.

In normal people words.

And passed out on the couch. I rolled over in my seat, almost colliding with the table. It all seemed blurry.

I think Tsuyoshi and Aya said something about going home.

I feel like Takaishi came by.

But, wasn't he away? Weird.

I feel like Fuka asked me, "Sana, is it okay to go?"

And me, being stupid, stupid me, said, "Yes!" With a winning grin. "I'm fine." But the entire conversation and Takaishi showing up seemed hazy and wrong and like it happened a long time ago.

So here I was, left with the bill, left by myself, and a coiling feeling in my stomach. And the uncertainty of what really happened. My eyes tried to stay open as I saw what happened next. There was a man, I could see him between the crack in the door. He was talking to some hostess at the front counter. They were talking and then she nodded, turned from him, turned back.

All of sudden, the man was at the door and pushed the crack open wider.

"Time to go home, now," He said.

I wonder, is he the manager…kicking me out?

Heh, perhaps.

I nodded, sullenly, and he led me out and into a car, which he proceeded to get into as well.

At that moment, I feared the worse. Pretending I was asleep, so maybe nothing could go wrong. But there were too many things wrong in this situation. Eventually, the car stopped and he held me with my arm wrapped around his shoulder. He led the way up the stairs, into a dark house—maybe. I wasn't even sure.

"Sana, it'll be okay," He assured.

I blinked, trying to focus on who he was. So this wasn't a stranger. A friend, more like it! He knew my name…we must be friends.

It's like I knew. But I didn't. And my eyes betrayed me because my lids felt too heavy to remain open.

So I nodded, in agreement, and he led me up the stairs. He even changed me when we sat on this huge, comfy bed, swearing he wouldn't look. I believed him and then he tucked me under the covers.

"Goodnight," He said.

Then I could've sworn he kissed my forehead before closing the door on his way out. A sweet savior is all I thought. And, he paid the bill.

* * *

A/N - New chapter...as promised.

Hehe, this chapter...all I have to say is: tbc...


	16. The All Familiar Places

**Episode Fifteen: The All-Familiar Places**

I stretched, feeling the sun peek through the blinds of my room. Then I rested my arms down and they were still too short to reach both ends of the bed.

Hum.

That didn't seem right.

My bed is definitely a full size.

And, this bed….

This bed is much, much bigger. A queen size, a king size?  
Holy, holy crapola…..I wanted to scream.

Where the fuck am I?

I bolted upright and instantly regretted doing that when I felt a pound in my head the size of a boulder.

SHIT.

Ow…..I almost groaned audibly. Then I saw Advil sitting at the bedside on a chestnut nightstand. I grabbed it and swallowed with the glass of water, knowingly, beside it. Evidently, whoever's place I was at knew I would be hung over and knew the capacity of how much I drank last night. I flopped back down on the bed, closing my eyes, adjusting my clothes. I discovered it was a men's' button down, crisp and white and apparently Burberry, according to the brand name inscribed on the tag. Rich…I immediately assumed Naozumi.

He's loaded and would wear gray, expensive Burberry button down dress shirts. He just seemed the type. I felt too much pain, though, to overanalyze the situation at this point. So I just rolled on my side and fell back to sleep.

A few hours later…I awoke again, disgruntled by the slight hum of some Northern Soul music buzzing through the walls. It sounded like it was coming through the other room. I remembered this kind of music from when Fuka and I were abroad in England, for school. We went to these really awesome Northern Soul clubs. Instead of provoking my curiosity, I ignored the music and turned to my side to see a steaming ramen bowl sitting on the nightstand. I sat up, reached over and began devouring the contents of the bowl. Then I downed the cup of lukewarm tea that was sitting beside the heated bowl. I shut my eyes, wishing the headache would vanish. For a while, I just sat upright in bed and pondered whose house I was at. The room, for the most part, said nothing. It was simple. Large, king sized, four poster bed, matching armoire-nightstand-dresser set, desk with a black rolling chair, and midnight blue shades that covered the daylight. There were no pictures, no paintings, and no personal things that could give me any hint. I sighed, flounced back in bed and ended up falling asleep for the third time.

When I woke up again, the stranger who had helped me—sweet savior guy—was kissing me. For the first few seconds, I kept my eyes shut, pretending I was asleep. But, then, I felt like I knew this mouth.

Knew these lips.

The ones that always touched mine so softly and treated me as if I was some delicate thing.

The ones, which made me melt.

Eventually, I caved, kissing him back, pressing my hand against his cheek. It was such a sweet kiss.

Making me crave more, I kissed him hungrily and wrapped a hand around his shoulder, pulling him toward me. He sank into me and smiled as we continued these soft, tender, almost loving kisses.

At one point, I had to stop though and so did he. We pulled apart and I breathed in heavily, leaning back on the cushion headrest. I shut my eyes, serenely and then opened them again.

Hayama sat with his head lowered and dressed in a similar, assumingly Burberry dress shirt tucked into navy dress pants.

"Hey," I said, finally staring him straight in the eye.

He didn't respond with his blondish brown haired head titled at me.

"Mr. Hayama," I tried again.

"Sana," Hayama finally looked at me with those deep almost expressionless brown eyes.  
"Thank you," I smiled.

"I…um…I want you to know that…I really…"  
I paused, waiting for him to finish.

Would he finish?

"Need you to accompany me to a gala at that new museum on 4th avenue."

Oh.

Not exactly what I expected…

"Um, sure. No problem," I shrugged, scooting farther back on the bed.

"It's next week. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course," I nodded, agreeing.

"Great, and um you could go shopping in Shinjuku. Take Aya with you. She'll be going to the event too," Hayama finished.

"Ah, sure," I replied.

"On the company credit card. It's an important event. The rights to the new Miho Obama manga-turned-drama are being up for auction and we need to assure Ribon Comics and her people that we are the right company to sell the rights to," Hayama explained. I can't believe how he acted like we were freaking in the office. I mean, I was the one wearing one of his shirts—and only just his shirt. I tried to pull it down, underneath the strewn covers.

"Well, whenever you're ready, you're free to go. I'll call a car for you," Hayama said, in a finite way.

"Um…Hayama," Out of nowhere, I just grabbed his hand as he was turned around, ready to leave.

"Yes?" He said without turning back.

"Seriously, thank you for yesterday," I said sternly.

"Sana…it was no problem," Hayama told me and then I squeezed his hand before he left.

Even so, I kind of pondered what happened last night, now that my head felt a million times better. Maybe Fuka would tell me the whole story later, but for a little while I thought: was it really so important?

I mean Hayama saved me and that was what truly mattered.

An hour later, I ended up at home where Fuka rehashed the entire story.

"So you were all wailing to some Gwen Stefani song and drunk dialed Hayama on his cell. He figured something was up and you even told him where you were. Surprsingly, Takaishi came by. He and Hayama came in at the same time and actually know each other through colleagues and other work functions. So Takaishi took me home and Hayama arranged to pay for our karaoke trip. I tried to tell him it was cool and I would do it. But, he insisted, and then promised he would take care of you and bring you home," She wiggled her brow at that. "So I allowed him! It was so sweet the way he came to rescue you." She swooned. "Like a real prince."

"But I called him," I reminded even if she was the one who told me from the beginning.

"Yeah…so? He could've hung up. But, he didn't," Fuka mused. Seriously, somebody had thrown my best friend in the loony-love-bin and there was no going back. It was all over her damn face.

Stupid love.

And stupid me for thinking that kiss between us felt like something.

Or something that could be love. It just felt…so real. And magical. And, I knew it meant something to me because I couldn't stop thinking about it. It just wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried to forget it. It was just a kiss.

It was just a kiss.

Just a kiss.

JUST A FREAKING KISS.

But, then it wasn't.

It couldn't be.

Because, I know its cliché, it's never "just a kiss."

Kissing always means more than people say it does. Hayama and I could fool around, could provoke each other sexually, but when it came down to kissing, there was no hiding intimacy. It became so much more important.

And the fact of the matter was plainly there.

I was just ignoring it for the longest time.

Like clicking the ignore button on a call I didn't want to answer.

I was attracted to the monster-devil of a man that is Akito Hayama.

* * *

A/N – Sleepily editing this chapter…but I like this one. It's cute. Sana's finally coming to terms with her feelings, which is always special.

And then there's me.

Trying not to get senioritis. I have an internship to complete…unfortunately.

And awaiting college decision letters.

I want them to put me out of my misery already. Rejection or not.

Hopefully I'll know my decisions when I post the next chapter…lol. That would be most excellent. Please, R&R! Thanks


	17. A Day in the Life

**Episode Sixteen: A Day in the Life **

"I have an assignment for you," Hayama said crisply as I found him outside my office waiting for me to come in. I forced a smile whilst carrying a tray of coffee fresh from Starbucks, my oversize bag (borrowed from Fuka), and my newly received BlackBerry cell phone.

Hayama requested I get one and was shocked upon realizing I hadn't had one for the past months I was working here.

He looked really good today, which I didn't have to force a smile for. In his neatly ironed dress pants, Burberry (because I knew now) faded blue dress shirt, and his hair slightly rumpled and looking darker blonde than usual. I bit my lower lip, sucking in any possible feeling I could feel for him.

"Yes?" I asked in a controlled tone.

"Spend the day with Naozumi Kamura," He ordered.

I almost choked, and I hadn't even sipped my non-fat vanilla latte yet.

Excuse me?

"What?" I said, grasping on words.

"Naozumi Kamura's manager has the day off today. Kamura-san requested you spend the day with him in order to shadow a manager's life. Someday, you want to be a manager, correct?"

"Correct…"  
"So spend the day with him," Hayama said, simply. "You'll feel the reigns of manager life. And get a hands on experience by seeing how his day is."

My mouth fell agape.

Was he serious?

Spend a day with my ex-boyfriend?

That's like asking me to date him again!

Sort of…

Unless…Hayama was totally clueless about my relationship about Nao.

That's highly possible…the thought circulated my brain.

"Uh, are you sure?" I managed.

Hayama swiped his coffee from the tray and took a generous sip. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Course I'm sure."

"Throw your stuff into your office and get going. I think Kamura said something about being prompt and out the door by nine." He continued.

It was already 8:57am.

I stalled, "If you insist."

"I do."

"Okay…"

Hayama peered down at his expensive wristwatch, "Oh…"

I lifted my brows.

"Don't forget, we have the gala this week at the that art museum. Get the name, location, time, and other details from Aya." Then, he turned and headed back to his office.

I sighed.

Maybe this attraction was meant to fail anyway.

I dashed into my office. Only one more minute to go…

I speed walked out those fancy, heavy glass doors and toward the elevator bank, where a few other people were waiting already. I inhaled sharply and then there was a tug on my arm. I turned around, peered upward and saw Hayama hovering above me, making my average (5'4'') height feel painstakingly small. He must have been around 6' and I never noticed. Even with my artificial—a la heels—added height I still felt short with him standing much taller than anyone else around us. He had his head lowered too and he was still the tallest.

"Sana," He breathed.

"Yes?" My breath hitched in my throat.  
An awkwardly long moment passed by.

"…Write a report about what happens and email me when you think you're coming back," He ended up saying. I held back a sigh before replying.

"Sure thing, boss,"

And as if on cue, the elevator came and I fled in with a group of other corporately dressed people. He didn't even look at me as the door golden doors slid shut and I, then, decided to sigh and close my eyes.

Outside, the air was brisk for April and there were gray clouds obscuring any sun, I stood underneath the overhang, my eyes searching for Naozumi's sleek black, foreign brand limo. A horn honked and I realized it was right in front of me. Naozumi cranked the window and I saw his distinct silvery blue hair beam from inside.

"Come on in, Sana," He called over the pitter-patter of the light drizzle. I took some tentative steps forward before, rushing toward the car. Naozumi flung the door open, all gentlemanly and I hopped in.

"How have you been?" He smiled as if our day at the coffee place never happened.

"Fine," I stifled, patting down my slightly frizzed hair.

"Great, we're headed to the studio today and this is the itinerary," He pressed a sheet of fancy letter stock paper into my hands. I skimmed it, boy this guy was busy.

He had shooting (for that drama) from 10 to 2 with lunch break.

Two magazine interviews consecutively at 3 to 4 and 4 to 5.

Then a nighttime photo shoot at 7-9 and the costume gala, in central Tokyo, at 9.

I felt shock enter me again, but then again, my previous life was exactly like this. Especially when Rei booked all those commercial ads, in like one week.

"Surprised? It's an enhanced version of when we were child stars," Naozumi smirked and waved for the driver to proceed with today's biddings.

"Yeah…," I choked out. "Evidently."

"Well, we've got a long day," Naozumi put his arms behind his head and relaxed. He looked perfect as usual today with his silvery blue hair all neatly combed, his crystal colored eyes, and a tissue thin button down shirt with cuffed sleeves and expensive looking designer jeans.

"You sure do," I tucked the schedule into my bag.

He smiled, "Haven't you dreamt of this for awhile?"

"Sure," I admitted. "But, never with the likes of you."

He guffawed, "Why so cold, Sana-chan?"

"Hmph," I snorted. "You should know the answer to that without asking."

Back at the office—

Around 10:30am, Hayama had just exited a meeting about some trouble with production of the new Mikio Ohno movie. Ohno wanted some explosives and nuclear power to produce some event in his upcoming picture. Hayama sighed as he left one of the glass framed meeting rooms. They had sorted little of the problem out, unfortunately. He headed back to his office, knowing he had meetings all through the afternoon and had to make a couple phone calls before lunch break.

He mulled around in his office, searching for something to preoccupy himself with. He had some newbie resumes to go through, but sought not to do it. All he could think about was Sana.

It was that simple.

He knew it, as much as he tried to avoid it.

How could he send her off with that no-good ex-boyfriend of hers? And make like he wasn't even aware of their history together?

He knew perfectly well all Naozumi wanted was Sana back after having found her. He knew their relationship hadn't ended well. Sana ditched Naozumi for a high school education. That could not have gone well.

But, still, he could have contained her here. Like a bird in a cage and kept her all to himself.

But he didn't.

Because he once read about setting the people you love free.

Canaries need to be freed from cages. And maybe Sana needed to be free from him. All he ever caused the poor girl-assistant was misery and perhaps, misery had to end now. Their relationship, or lack there of, was futile. Had to be futile. It would be better to move on. Forget.

Maybe he could date a B-list actress like his last girlfriend, last date, last fuck. Maybe that was all he needed to get her out of his system for good.

Yet he couldn't let that one kiss go.

Where he kissed her like he loved her.

And she had done the same.

The first stop was the studio with its high rung ceiling and intensive lighting fixtures. Naozumi emerged through the doors like the natural he always was and we headed to his inset dressing room. After an overview of today's production from one of the assistant directors, Naozumi headed to wardrobe and makeup. If Fuka were here she probably would've busted out a joke about how he just needed a touch up on his already applied liner. We'd laugh and spin around in the revolving chairs by the huge mirrors that took up the entire straightforward wall. I sighed, playing the events of this morning over and over in my head. Hayama's encouraging tone.

My biting responses.

We couldn't be more mismatched, if all hell froze over.

I sighed, reviewing the contents of the dresser table that spread out in front of the huge, light bulb incased mirrors.

There was tons of fan mail, flowers, bottled water, and a half eaten sandwich, that Naozumi picked up from outside when we had lunch. Nothing unusual. I found myself kind of bored, playing manager. I would think Naozumi's regular manager would preoccupy himself with other work. Maybe his other clients, if applicable, or toy with his email.

GEH.

But, what could I do?

Ag, I felt bored.

Then, I was swept back into Naozumi's realm. His actor lifestyle, which brought me back to my life pre-normalcy. It all came easy to me, making the timing and judgment on how long everything would take. Naozumi even smiled at me, knowingly, and maybe even he thought I was doing a good job. Eventually, we sat in the limo, when his 10-2 shoot was over.

"Were you bored?" He smirked as we rode through the long streets of the city.

"A bit, it was like old times," I remarked, staring out at the street shops and all the kids in uniforms dotting each store.

"Yeah, old times for you," Naozumi pointedly said.

"Yeah, so where to next?" I tried to sound chipper.

"Magazine photo shoots/interviews. The two. They're in Shinjuku,"

And away we went. Spending time with Naozumi felt like we were less like friends and we were on more of a business level with one another. If we talked, we talked cordially in actor/manager speak and when we bumped into personal life talk, it go awkward. Mostly because Naozumi insisted on teasing me about Hayama. By 9pm we made our way to the costume gala.

But, instead of being at the gala, the limo stopped short in front of Hayama Talent's main building.

"Here's your stop," Naozumi grinned. "Thanks for spending the day with me, anyway."

"Sure thing," I forced a smile. Semi-relieved my day had finally come to a close. When the car stopped, Naozumi followed me out. Out on the sidewalk, I turned and he reached for my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. I let him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Let's hang out soon," he said in a finite way.

"Sure," I agreed with nothing much else to lose.

"Thanks, Sana," Naozumi drew me near without any opposition from me and kissed my cheek softly.

I managed to smile for real this time and Naozumi genuinely smiled back. We stood like that for what seemed like awhile. I had no ill feelings toward my ex-boyfriend childhood co-star friend. Things finally seemed peaceful and easy. Unlike the rest of my life.

Then, Naozumi turned to his car and waved, in goodbye. I waved back, nodding and then turned to face my workplace. The building hovered above me against a gray-clouded sky. When I lowered my gaze, to the tangible windows and revolving door, I saw Hayama, whose face was written with disgust, staring back at me from behind that very glass. I sucked in a breath and headed forward.

The drama, which consumed my life, was only ceaseless.

* * *

A/N – Wow, I'm so sorry this wasn't posted sooner. I really wanted to post this a month ago. But I hadn't finished and I was too busy being shattered by some college dilemmas. In short.

But everything is A-Okay now. So not to worry, I am back with fierce apprehension to complete new chapters of this story.

Hayama standing behind the glass is, by far, a very entertaining and best scene that I wrote on a whim. I like that. It's like he's behind Sana's life like he's taken a backseat. In this chapter, at least. Very metaphoric for a story that's supposed to be on crack. (Insert laughing)

But, not to worry, Hayama will be back as a central character in the next chappie, which I am hoping to post real soon.

Thanks for sticking with me ;)

SK68


	18. Show Me Love

**Episode Seventeen: Show Me Love **

Icy, cold, dark, sinister, empty and stoic hazel-brown eyes stared at me from behind the impossibly thick glass. The real thing other than a couple feet of ground that separated Akito Hayama and I.

I tried to look away, but his constant staring compelled me to keep looking right at him. It's like I wanted to fight whatever was in the way. As a means to get to him. So I walked straight, pushing the revolving door until the soft music and breathable air of Hayama Talent filled my lungs and rang in my ears.

"Hello, Hayama-san," I greeted in my most formal way and in my controlled voice from this morning.

"Sana," He said between gritted teeth.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, innocently.

"You never emailed me," Hayama replied. As if that was the only thing bothering him. I could tell something else was…

"Oh,"

And I thought this was seriousness on level gazillion.

LIES.

"Sorry, I forgot," I said, instead.

Kind of feeling guilty. Not really. I mean, Hayama should just stop being such a drama queen.

I mean, shut the eff up.

It was just a stupid notification email. I was still going to write up what I did today, doing my homework like a good girl.

Jeez.

No need for him to piss his pants.

"I'll still do the write up," I said, sucking on my lower lip.

When would his contorted facial expression change…into something more…accepting? Ag, there is no right word for this. But, his expression was just icky and made me a tad uncomfortable. You know?

"Fine," He said, nastily. The building was empty. So I had no means of escaping expect feeling diminished under his glower.

He was inescapable! What astonishing power!

Even I wanted something that super.

Now I'm just playing, at least inside my mind. I had to do something to take my mind off his inner evilness.

"You're free to go," he finally said after staring me down for what felt like an eternity.

Next day—at long last

We sat in one of those glass walled meeting rooms in the upper floor and waited for our guests to arrive. Some people from the new Ohno film were here to discuss some turbulence in filming and the need for a super-skilled stunt double for the lead. I had set the table accordingly with piping hot cups of Starbucks coffee, a thing of low fat milk and a pot of sugar on the table. There were trays of cookies and water table crackers on the side, sitting on a chrome tabletop. In front of Hayama's seat was coffee the way he liked it and a stack of notes a quarter of an inch high. There were notepads in front of all the other seats and I took my seat once assessing the table. I fiddled with my BIC pen, chewing on the cap and setting it down once Hayama plus a crew of about ten people filed in. Hayama took his rightful seat next to me and the rest of the table escalated in. The meeting commenced immediately and in only minutes, I felt a hand brush my leg without incident. It felt all too familiar and I just uncrossed my leg, letting his warm hand burn against my skin. He touched me with purpose and heavy intent, his hand curving up my leg and his finger going down it and then up again, close to my panties.

It felt so soft; it was hard to keep a straight face as the meeting progressed. People fiddled for coffee as Hayama conducted a mini lecture and his ran kept running up and down my thighs. I closed my eyes for a second, unable to stand it as his one hand hiked up further and far up between my legs.

Tracing the line of the lace panty.

Pressing a finger against me. I blinked my eyes open and Hayama just sat there with such a straight face. I was completely jealous of him, in that moment.

Apparently, all was forgiven from the other night.

Then his finger had suddenly dipped below the line of lace, stroking softly before plunging forward…inside me.

"Ah," I said quietly while the meeting was in a heated discussion I didn't quite belong in.

When he added another finger, I felt my head roll back before I forced myself to stare straight ahead, outside the glass wall…outside the window…other buildings careening toward the sky.

Focus.

Focus.

Ah, his fingers…

I tried to snap out of my reverie so badly…

Eventually…I had cum, in my panties. They were soaked with my own wetness…

Unfortunately for me.  
And then, of course, the meeting had ended and Hayama withdrew his fingers, tracing along my knee before standing up and thanking his clients for coming.

I winced at the word.

Coming….cuming…

It was kind of funny in my head. In a completely twisted way.

"Thank you for…._coming_," he whispered in my ear with a sinister smile plastered on his face.

"That kind of coming," He smirked and walked past me. Beating me to the elevator. I sighed, cradling my stuff under my arm as I exited the meeting room and followed him toward the elevator. Inside, we were alone. The clients had long left before us and he placed a hand on my bare shoulder. I had on some kind of high-neckline haltered dress today, which sucked for me. And my bare skin.

He stroked my shoulder, before coming behind me at once and pressing a soft kiss to my skin. I sank at his touch, watching the elevator click from floor to floor.

"You look…hot today," He murmured. The words warm against my skin and his breath tinged with his coffee, double shot espresso.

"Thanks," I said back, turning toward him and pressing my lips against his neck.

Why not fight fire…with fire? I thought…pervertedly. He responded quickly, his mouth nearing mine. His lips inches from mine…

DING!

The elevator doors opened suddenly and the bustling floor came into view. We sprang apart, instantly and entered the busy elevator area of Hayama Talent. People greeted my boss and I just headed toward our adjacent offices. Wishing to forget the last few minutes. And the meeting.  
But knowing Hayama, he would never let me.

Tonight…

Tonight was the evening of the costume gala that Aya and I had discussed awhile back. My dress was already picked out and the shoes and my makeup. Fuka was out with her boss…. as usual. They were truly becoming one of those one-entity couples that cannot get enough of each other. They were usually the ones that annoyed the hell out of us. And we bitched about on the side. Now Fuka was materializing in everything we supposedly hated. Guess you never know people…until they…get a taste of what they hate. Or the other side of life.

Anyway, I was going out with my boss too. But not in the cheesy, one-entity couple kind of way that Fuka was drawled into.

I unzipped the garment bag while standing in only a strapless nude bra and matching lace panties. The backless, black, one slit adorning Michael Kors dress hung before me. I detached it from the hanger and slipped it on, along with a pair of black, painstakingly high Christian Louboutin peep toe pumps. It was all glamorous and pretty unaffordable for the person I was now. Maybe if I was still into the whole acting-world, I could afford designer things.

A while later, my makeup was applied by a professional on the way to the gala. We popped into a trendy, makeup store and Aya and I had it done for us. This reminded me of something from my days as an actress. A common thing in that field.

"Sana, you look great," Aya said as we both sat in the limo again, on our way to meet Tsuyoshi and Hayama at the headquarters.

"You too, Aya," I smiled. She was wearing an iridescent lilac, one shouldered, chiffon dress. She named the designer as David Meister and her shoes were gorgeous as well, Jimmy Choo sandals that wrapped around her ankles. Her hair was swept to one side in a purposely-messy bun. My hair just laid pin straight, hitting my shoulders and my recently longer bangs pushed to one side, before the interesting back cutout and frontal scoop neck. I kind of felt unlike myself all dressed up in evening wear and having my makeup done for me. When the driver pulled up in front of the company entrance, we saw Hayama and Tsuyoshi standing in front of the revolving door. I gulped nervously. They both looked pretty good in most likely Tom Ford suits. I had to call about the fitting, sometime last week. Apparently Tom Ford was one of Akito's preferences above many other designers.

He looked real good.  
I hope I had looked like a reasonably date. In comparison.

I sucked in a breath when the driver came to open the door. I pursed my lips together quickly, hoping the lip-gloss would spread equally. Aya stepped out first and I wobbled to a balance once I stepped out, after her. I stepped up on the sidewalk.

Akito Hayama sucked in a deep breath when he saw his date exit in the limo. His thin, waif like Tom Ford button down pressing arching against his rib cage as he took that breath. When he saw her in that stunning, deep slit black dress, he knew for sure. He had definite feelings for this woman standing before him. It was undeniable. He didn't want to beat around the bush like he was in seventh grade or something. He was a mature, grown adult and knew that he had to confront his feelings and the girl, who conjured them.

"Hey boss-sir," Sana greeted.

I tried to keep myself from falling over in those stacked platform shoes and from the mere sight of my boss.

Damn.

He was such a looker.

The suit fit him perfectly. I guess that's what a fitting does. And his longish blonde hair was slightly unruly near the nape of his neck.

"You look nice," He told me and I couldn't help but blush.

"Come on love birds," Tsuyoshi laughed. I noticed he and Aya were already situated in the long, black limo.

"Coming," Hayama-boss-man rolled his eyes and gestured for me to go on before him. "After you." He said.

"Thanks, sir," I said, wobbling back in. Jeez, walking around in these five inch heels were killing me and the night hadn't even started.

The party was beautiful all decorated simplistically and food carted around by waiters and waitresses in black button downs, black pants, and white aprons. Famous people were scattered all about. I was even almost-sure I saw Naozumi with a pretty, American looking actress as his date.

"Everything okay?" Hayama was by my side at one point. It was sometime during the hors d'oeuvrs hour.

"Fine," I stifled, sipping from a glass of expensive chardonnay.

"Good," Hayama took a swig from his glass.

"You look nervous," He noted.

"Ugh…I'm not," I aid.

Man,

did I sound defensive.

"I wasn't making an accusation," He chuckled in that deep voice of his. "Just an observation."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"You really do look stunning," He said, leeringly.

I could feel his slimy stare at the low dip the dress made in the back.

"Thanks," I scoffed.

"Hey, it's a compliment," He advised. "Take it."

I laughed with sarcasm.

"Right, a fucking compliment." I hissed.

More like pervy leering.

"Come with me," He suggested, grabbing my wrist.

Therefore, I followed.

I could tell a good make-out was in my future. I could use one. Considering cocktail hour was seemingly forever. I don't think they were serving food for another hour. At least.

We rolled around the pretty, artfully decorated room of the museum. Somehow we ended up in European artwork. There was a great fountain with a sitting bench in one of the escalating rooms. Hayama led me there and gripped me by my shoulders.

"You really are a sight to see," He said, mystified.

I realized with my shoes we were almost eye-level.

"Hmph," I nodded. "You are too."  
With that, his mouth was pressed forcefully against mine and his fingers trickled down my back, dangerously marking the lowest fucking backless dress I could ever wear. His mouth was hot, tasted like olive oil and butter. The shrimp was soaked in it. I could feel his tongue provoking mine and his other hand gripping my hair. My hands pressed against his face, pulling him as close as I could to me. Then I just kept them hooked around his neck.

We stayed like that.

Kissing hotly for what felt like ages.

He didn't tempt me further. It was like he enjoyed just kissing me. When I knew better than that.

I knew he wanted to fuck me, hard.

But it was like he was restraining himself.

As if I was worth more than a casual fuck.

Was I?

Was I to him?

* * *

A/N – MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES. To all of you. I sincerely am sorry for almost abandoning this story. Because I haven't.

Recently, I've been reliving my Kodocha by picking up my GNs and re-watching some of my fave anime scenes. I also found Deep Clear. A crossover (written last year, I think) with Kodocha and Honey Bitter. It was really good! And inspired me because I saw what Akito, Sana, and the gang looked like all grown up. Absolutely fantastic. I suggest you all read it.

And please expect my next chapter soon. I mean it this time. I'm really sorry for the delay. And, thank you for reading this chapter.


	19. Pervert No More

**Episode Eighteen: Pervert No More**

Those thoughts ruined me all last night.

I tossed. Turned. Rolled over completely. And still…

Nothing.

Sleep was impossible!

Then it was morning. The same-last night thoughts still harassing my brain. Who knew I could think so much….and all about a guy. It totally brought me back to my years in high school. Going boy crazy after having discovered boys have a weird way of showing girls they like you. That whole deal. It was totally new to me because in middle school, everyone accused me of being ditsy and dense.

And now, here I was, being completely and utterly mind-fucked by a guy, who may or may not know my feelings (possible feelings?) for him.

Nevertheless, I got up when the sun rose and literarily tore through our entire wardrobe for something suitable to wear. Finally I decided on a navy bow-tie blouse and a handkerchief, latte color skirt with peep toe-platformed pumps. It was cute, suitable work attire outfit.

Fuka was long gone. Again. She kept having early meetings. Which was translation for staying over at her boss's place. At this point, I expected it of her. Soon enough, she'd be leaving me to find a new roommate. Maybe I could consult Aya.

I chewed on an apple as I made rounds around the apartment, packing my beige colored satchel. Eventually, I applied some neutral, pale makeup, brushed my teeth a second time, and was ready to leave. I tucked my Blackberry into my second bag's (a quilted purse) cell phone pocket before locking the door behind me. I flew down the stairwell and down the walk. I made the typical, quick coffee run at Starbucks after the L train on the way and then hurried off the building.  
"Morning, Aya," I smiled at Tsuyoshi's girlfriend and my co-worker who sat behind the reception desk. She perched a pair of reading glasses on top of her head and smiled. I sat on her over-powering, chrome desktop and we chatted about last night's gala.

"It sure was fancy," Aya said as she sipped a cappuccino I brought her back from Starbucks. I drank from my cup. A skim vanilla latte.

"In other news," I said after awhile, when our gala conversation fizzled out. "How's everything on the you-and-Tsuyoshi front?" I took another long sip of my warm drink.

"Good. As always. He's way sweet. Probably can rank as one of the best boyfriends ever," She squeaked with one of those super soft smiles.

I smiled back, infectiously from hers, "That's great."

"But, how about you, Sana? I've never seen you with anyone," Aya curiously said.

"Oh…"

My mind drifted to Hayama.

Then, of course, he breezed through the building coming from a black town car. He was in a dark, black as night suit with a slim fitting tie and freshly shined shoes. His hair was in its usual disarray but still managed to just make him hotter. If that was even possible.

"Sana. Here. Now." He said in his short-tempered way.

I hopped off Aya's desk, mouthing a "sorry" to her-she mouthed back an "it's okay," and carried the coffee tray plus my stuff as I hurried to him.

"Hiyya boss," I said, childishly.

He narrowed his eyes.

About to say something of Hayama-evilness/meanness and then decided against it because his expression softened.

"Coffee?" He indicated the tray.

"Oh, of course! Black with a shot of espresso," I dictated his usual order. It alternated weekly. I hiked my bags up onto my shoulder and freed my hand in order to pass it to him. Even though he had nothing but a briefcase slung over his shoulder.

"Here, sir," I said, trying politeness.

He took his cup, swigged a long-apparently needed sip. Then he started walking, I followed and shot Aya a puzzled look. She shot me one back and Hayama and I continued to the golden-y elevator bank of glory.

We rode up in silence and Hayama rattled off today's schedule, "Three meetings. New clientele interviewing process. Talent search that we're launching. And a closing meeting with everyone in the company."

"Your attendance is needed at all. Except the middle meeting, which is at 4PM."

"Gotcha," I said, jotting it down in one of my mini-Moleskine journals.

"If you check your email, the schedule with times posted is there. Also I'll need you do a coffee run, again, for the second meeting. And a lunch run. Hama sushi, please." He sounded so corporate today. I was surprised. No attack make-out elevator session or whatever.

Completely shocking.

Once we were in our respective offices, I fiddled with my slow email account. Did some filing and made some phone calls for Hayama. Did errands for the floor. Some agents, managers, etc.

It was typical day. Nothing out of the ordinary like the rest.

A-hem, like Hayama macking on me any chance we were alone.

Yeah…that didn't happen.

I was pretty much weirded out by it. Still, I let it go. The day carried on as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

No one would get it, but it was out of my ordinary.

Somehow, I ended up in the last of the three meetings I had to attend. This one was oriented around the new talent search show that the company was having.

One suited woman said, "So the show would work in stages. First, reading lines from a show but we haven't selected the reading yet, singing portion, and dance routine. Dance routine would go about in groups. Then the winner, runner up, and third girl will all sign contracts with us. And we would further get them managers and then they'd go for castings."  
Another suit, "The parameters would be teenage girls ages 16 to 24, healthy, not too made up, fashionable, etc."

Gray suit, "We need to go for a wholesome look. No one too flashy, proportional, relatively skinny and not heavy. You get the gist."

"Selectivity is a part of the process," Hayama noted.

"Always," Woman-suit said. "Somebody like Ms. Kurata." She nodded in my direction. "When you were famous, you would've been a perfect contender for our little competition here."  
"Um—thanks," I said with a blush crawling on my cheeks.

"Exactly," Another suit added. "You definitely would've won our search."

"Precisely, so we look for someone like Ms. Kurata-here," the main suit continued. God, they were all so similar.

"If you'd like," I interjected. "I can help you judge for the competition rounds."  
The woman in the tweed suit who talked a lot looked like a light bulb just lit in her head.

"Oh—my gosh! That's a splendid idea, Ms. Kurata! I would love that. Akito, may Ms. Kurata by a guest judge? That would be perfect. She can help us with her own personal input on selecting our next-up and coming teen star," She gushed as if I was some certifiable genius.

Hayama appeared to be contemplating the idea over in his head.

He rubbed his chin, jotted something down on his legal pad, and then looked the suit-woman in the eye.

"Alright then," He replied. After a very, long awaited silence.

"Great! Wonderful!" She said to him. Stared at the other suits, "Wonderful, right?"

They chorused with their "wonderful"s and I smiled. Interjecting at a meeting probably, normally would've gotten me scolded at. But when I looked back at Hayama, he was just sitting there. Expressionless.

How odd.

Not that he had many expressions. In fact, most of them were along the lines of perverted, smarmy, smirking, and down-right evilness.

I briefly wondered if something was wrong because he had become a stone. And only a stone.

The sun had set below the buildings in Tokyo and I watched from my office. The last of the meetings were over and it was almost six. I twirled in my swivel chair in front of my iMac computer, clicking on some email. I sighed, before shutting the whole thing down and pushing back from my desk. I stood up, packed my stuff and my Blackberry before exiting my office.

I stood in front of the one next to mine.

Hayama's.

I hesitated. The floor was empty. People usually fled the coup at around four and sometimes five. Then, I knocked. A curt, shy knock.

"Come in," I heard a disgruntled sound.

I pushed the oak door open and Akito had the back of his chair to me. I could see the top of his dirty blondish head.

"Hi," I said, shakily. "Um, I was about to take my leave."

Empty, pause of nothingness.

"I was wondering if you needed anything before I left…"  
I so wasn't wondering…that.

"No. You're free to go."

He said, finally.

"Ah…" I walked on over. "Akito…um, Hayama-san, are you okay?" I hovered over him as he sat, standing near his chair.

He looked up at me, petulantly. His angry eyes looking into my soul (That kind of deep stare) from behind his dirty blonde bangs.

He could tell her how he felt.

He could grab her by the arm and pull her toward him.

He could kiss her like nothing else mattered in the world.

He could say, "You're not only my assistant."

He could be full of honesty and truthfulness.

But that was not how Akito Hayama was or is.

So I was left standing there. Waiting for yet another response.

He was the hardest person in the world to read.

Yet, I only wanted to read him.

I wanted to get him.

"Yes," He said at long last. "I'm okay."

A part of me wanted him to say, "No, no, I'm all wrong. I'm not okay."

A part of me wanted him to kiss me and pretend we were back to normal.

(What is normal, now?)

A part of me wanted him to push me up against the door and kiss me some more. Like the bossy-pervert-boss guy he was.

So many parts of me and then, there was nothing on the receiving line.

Nevertheless, I turned around and left. I was out of his office, and out of his life, and thought I could be free.

I really, totally could have been free.

But then, I completely wanted Hayama's kisses. And the truth about how he felt about me. I wanted all of it and yet, I was left, once more, with nothing.

* * *

A/N – Hey everyone,

I'm not sure when I'll be updating the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be soon. I've got some moving changes ahead in my own life. So I'll post on my profile my recent updates, if possible. I hope you all still continue to support me. Thank you!


	20. Always Be With You

**Episode Nineteen: Always Be With You**

A few, bearable weeks passed by in a bit of a hazy blur.

I barely recollected what went on and how I even communicated with Akito. Things were just so…strained between us. It was like our relationship actually took a toll on work life. I tried not to let it bother me, but every time I saw him. I felt a pang in my chest. Un-breathable air sinking in my lungs; my legs giving out; and my head in an inconsistent spin.

Discomfort coursing through me.

He made me that way. I would look away, unable to seek his dark, brooding eyes.

Avoid me. Avoid me.

An inescapable reality.

I was his assistant.

He was my boss.

No escape route there…

But, then…

I received a phone call on a Tuesday morning. I had just gotten into the office. Early-ish, baring coffee for Hayama and a partially eaten apple in my hand, I had just set my stuff down as my Blackberry sprung to life in my blazer pocket.

**Naozumi Kamura calling… **

I blinked at the screen, rereading the accept or decline buttons that glowed at me.

I bit my lower lip, realizing, then, that it was dry.

"Fuck it…" I muttered, clicking a button.

I brought the phone to my ear, cautiously. As if it was a bomb.

"Sana!" Naozumi cheerily trilled. I could hear radio music blaring in the background.

"Um…hey," I managed.

"Where are you?" Naozumi asked, sounding completely rushed.

"What do you mean?" I chuckled lightly. "I'm at work, stupid-head." Could Naozumi really be dumb enough to ask that?

"As if…" Naozumi concurred. "Work would mean you're with me."

A bit back a laugh, "Excuse me…? Work for me means at my office and not on my phone with you."

"Hardly!" Naozumi chided. "Today you're my temp manager." He continued on with an explanation on where Mr. Maeda had been and why I was assisting. Hayama had apparently orchestrated the entire thing, etc. My mind was barely soaking up the story. And additionally, I was given an email stating where I needed to be by 9am. Evidently, I had never checked that email to know such details. Damn, that bossy-pervert-asshole of mine.

I rolled my eyes, reorienting myself to the situation, "Alright. I'll be there in ten. Kitsune Pictures, on 40th street, cross 2nd avenue right?"

"Right. Don't be later than that." Naozumi finished curtly.

"Gotcha," I ended the phone call in a snap. I threw my stuff back into my satchel again and rushed out of my office. Proceeding to knock angrily on Hayama's, within a second.

"Ugh! You could've told me. To my face," I said in a slightly nasty tone. Yes, being rude to your boss. I was just the most perfect-fucking assistant ever.

He shrugged as if no harm was committed.

"Coffee?" He smirked.

"Yes." I said fuming slightly with pursed lips. "Here." I shoved it on his desk.

"I'm leaving." I added before retreating angrily back toward the door.

"Have a nice day, Kurata-san," He called behind me. Sounding almost-eerily cheery. I daren't even turn my head as I headed for the elevators, wanting this whole morning to erase at my disclosure.

Good thing Kitsune Pictures was so close to the office. I was just buttoning my camel colored coat as I stepped foot in the elevator and made my way toward 40th street. I sighed heavily, catching my breath and just going with the flow, instead of being pent up with anger like I should have been.

I met Naozumi through the glass of the building. He was standing in the lobby talking animatedly on his Bluetooth. Seemed like he was half managing his life, half being a star by signing an autograph for someone who clearly belonged in the office. I slipped through the revolving door and smiled upon seeing my old childhood friend.

"Hey there," I said when his fan/some office worker went off toward the elevators.

"Okay…yes, altering will occur…No, I'm not involved in the editing process…Okay. Yes… I'll see you soon. Mhmm, bye." Natsume pressed a button on his Blackberry before showing me that million dollar smile.

"Hey, Sana!" He wrapped an arm around me.

"Morning," I smiled, hugging him quickly.

"Alright…you ready?" He asked, engaged.

"Sure, always," I nodded and we shot off, following the path his fan took toward the elevators.

"Well, first off…" Naozumi began, shuffling through his briefcase looking bag. "Here is my schedule."

In neatly printed Times New Roman font read:

**N. Kamura Schedule – 21. **

**Maeda Management/Seito Talent - (contact numbers) **

_ 9AM – 12PM_

_Kitsune Pictures – filming scenes 10-32, Kyoto (TV Series)_

_1PM_

_Lunch Break – place depending…_

_2PM – 4PM_

_Shueisha – magazine interview and photo shoot, fan meet + greet at Shueisha Inc._

_5PM – 7PM_

_Toei Company – filming scenes 50-75, Heart&Soul (Film)_

_9PM – 10PM_

_Million Film – press conference for Ryoka and Natsu, panel style Q&A in Sony Pictures Studio C _

Wow.

Busy day. I reread the schedule and Naozumi knowingly clicked the number floor that we were headed to.

"This is pretty packed," I remarked, my eyes glued to the page in a neat itinerary folder. "Are you always this busy?"

He nodded, "Usually. But, I do get Wednesdays off…occasionally. It depends weekly."

"Crazy stuff, Kamura. You were never this busy back in the day," I winked with dripping sarcasm.

"Hey-hey. So untrue. I was all the rage, in the preteen world," Naozumi grinned, in fake cockiness. He would never truly mean such words. I know him too well.

"You were a girl magnet, after all," I joked, joining him.

We both laughed a bit before coming to the floor, where the set mimicked the inside of a house, a university class room, and another house. Naozumi told me I could chill out on his actor's seat while he got ready in makeup. The day was pretty stereotypical. The memories from my child-star days resurfaced as I glanced around the set, took in the makeup mirrors, and all the film equipment. It was _like magic_.

"And…action!" Declared the director, who's back was to me and then, I watched Naozumi film.

I almost forgot how good he was…

The day was panning out to be a good one. I knew the ropes and the ins and outs of the business. So being a manager was like cake. It was not exceedingly hard and I knew how to handle every turn. Lunch was enjoyable. Naozumi and I had those take out bento boxes you can buy at supermarkets and ate on top of the roof at Kitsune. We snuck there and reminisced about the golden days of our youth and discussed the rest of the day. It was totally fun spending the day with him and I realized I hadn't done such a thing in a long time.

Next up (after lunch) was the meet & greet, magazine shoot at Shueisha…

Naozumi's driver took us there in his black limo. We sat and sipped passion fruit, green tea bubble tea.

"Enjoying life as a manager?" Naozumi interrupted my reverie.

"Yup. Pretty awesome," I grinned, taking another sip.

"Oh good…

But… here comes trouble."

I automatically reacted by staring out the window.

And, there…lied trouble.

An incredible mass of fan girls, ages thirteen to probably twenties aligned the block, literarily blockading the entrance to Shueisha. A little bout of panic took me instantly.

"Don't fret. We'll just have security edge us through," Naozumi took away my fears with words.

He did that a lot.

I couldn't help but smile, reactive to his charms.

"Sounds good," I set my bubble tea in the cup holder. The limo parked in the empty spot in front of the building where fans were already screaming and prepping their cameras. We get ready to brace the crowd, holding our things to our bodies. And then, the driver popped out and opened the door for us.

"Here we are…Mr. Kamura, Ms. Kurata," He said, the daylight pouring in through the now open door and the screaming filtering in our ears.

I sighed…here goes nothing.

Then poor part of this story is…when the fans recognize me.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S SANA KURATA!"

"NAOZUMI'S EX-GIRLFRIEND!"

"THEY MUST BE TOGETHER."

All the shrieking declared and assumed.

Oh shit.

Then, at that point, I know the Nao-fans have it out for me. Somehow Naozumi has plunged forward and I got left in the dust.

"How the fuck are you with him?" One nasty girl with orange-blonde hair accused. She shoved me slightly, and I banged into another girl, by default.

"I'm the temp manager," I bristled, having no real time to deal with this shit.

"Like hell you are," Another bitchy looking girl chimed in, glaring devilishly at me. I bit my lower lip, trying to go forward. But constantly keep getting blocked by the million-and-one fan girls.

No wonder Naozumi has a guy for a manager. No one would want to put up with this shit.

At one point, I think one of the girls actually assaulted me…all I remember is hectic screaming. All the girls' voices overpowering Naozumi's and his driver's, as I can hear their voices like faint whispers mingling with the fans' voices.

The only thing I remember is a sole scream sounding like my voice, and then, I hit the floor.

It felt like only minutes later…in blackness.

Someone was brushing my hair back, gently and affectionately, strand by strand. Pushing my hair behind my ear. I felt that under my head are someone's legs, supporting my head like a pillow. I blink my eyes open, watching the scene unfold from blurry to fully focused, in the matter of five seconds.

I am lying on Hayama's lap, my head in his lap, in the back of his car, assumingly. I stared up into his eyes and he said, "Oh…good. You're finally awake." He actually half smiled after his statement.

And my insides cannot help but bubble up with happiness. That it's him.

Hayama has saved me.

* * *

A/N - Hi guys...sorry it's been awhile with my updating. I feel incredibly bad for not uploading chapters more frequently. College has totally gotten in the way of my writing but, I hope this was a satisfying chapter. I really feel as if Akito and Sana are progressing in their relationship and Akito is trying to prove himself to Sana. To prove he can love/be with someone like her. Sana is still under the same impression as always, but I think her view on Akito is beginning to change.

We'll really start to see that in the next episode. ;) But as always, your thoughts and reviews count. Thank you for reading and staying with my story! Til next time...

-SK68.


	21. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Episode Twenty: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

For some time, Hayama could not take his eyes off of me. His stare unreadable, as one could never really know what went on in his head. One second he's smirking at me, and the next his hands are on me, roaming all over the place. He plays me well. And, for some odd reason, I just seem to go along with it.

Because he's Akito Hayama.

Nothing seems to get past him.

Not even me, an ex-childstar just trying to make it as a manager.

"Thank god you're alright," Hayama said surprisingly with an uber amount of care and crushed his muscular build to mine as he pulled me into a sitting upright hug. We were still in the backseat of his personal limo, driving through Tokyo in the afternoon that appeared hazy through the heavily tinted windows.  
"I can't send you back there," He told me, assertively. Marking his territory. He explained how he spoke with Naozumi, who agreed fully and that I can return on a different evening to temp manage. But, certainly not today. Basically, Akito accomplished my bidding as I was in blackness-unconscious land for maybe ten minutes or so.

"How did you find me?" I asked sort of quietly. I was not exactly my usual self or feeling one hundred percent quite yet.

"Well, first of all, I have Kamura's schedule. And secondly, I was passing through for a meeting. I saw the two of you…and, then, some woman with seriously awful taste just punched you and you were out," Hayama freely explained. There was no extra digging or pressing needed. Shockingly.

"Then, the rest…you know," He said without any response from me. "I'm just glad you're alright." His arms slid around me again, his fingers pressing against my back.

It was like if his grip loosened, I would fall.

I felt that safe.

On the way back to the office, Hayama insisted we stop at the hospital. He told me some terrible lie that it was on the way back to the office. I went, agreeably and was checked out in an hour's time. Nothing bad, according the doc. I may just want to rest for the remainder of the day was all he advised.

Weirdly, Akito joined me every step of the way. Even volunteering for his driver to take me home. The doctor said that would be a most excellent idea and therefore, it happened.

We collected my things at the office, and then went back into the limo. I sat without my head on Akito's lap. Sort of itching to be there instead of sitting straight in my own seat. I felt like this wasn't the right time to reach for his hand or stroke his hair or anything affectionate worthy. I kind of just sat there, limply, and stared out the window, watching the streets of Tokyo. Eventually, we reached Fuka's and my apartment and the driver parked in front of it. Akito stepped out, followed me up the open stairs, and stood outside with me.

"Thank you," I said, breathily, placing my hands on his shoulders and slowly slipping them around his neck. He returned my embrace instantaneously.

"Sana…" His voice was lost as he was rubbing his nose through my hair, near my neck. Such an odd gesture, but strangely sensual. His nose ran down my cheek and chin, brushing with such a feathery touch. And, then lips replaced his nose down my neck and back to my cheek toward the corner of my lips.

I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling and willing his face toward mine. In one chaste moment, my back was pressed against the wall beside my front door. Akito had both hands on either side of my face; he was reading me slowly with those careful eyes. He only pressed a light, feathery kiss to my cheek.

"Please rest," He said with restraint tugging at his expression.

I only nodded.

Too sure he was going to kiss me, a beat before.

Now, so sure, the moment had passed.

The lingering desire left my body disappointed and clearly wanting more.

Then, before I knew it, he slipped away before my very eyes and I sighed, watching him hurry down the stairs with his hands in his trouser pockets and his face angled downward. I shuffled for my key and did as I was told. I changed quick, dropped my things on my desk in my room, and climbed into bed with the dull, aching reminder that Hayama had once again left me wanting more.

Whether he would give me more.

Whether I wanted more.

Did he want to fuck me?

Or love me?

I wanted to know that, for sure.

For now, I left my thoughts astray and fell into slumber.

When I woke, Fuka was there, bearing tea and holding something that looked like a Special K bar. I rubbed my eyes, still processing the scene and feeling post-tired from my sleep.

"Hey," I mumbled with the faintest cheeriness.

"Hi," Fuka said. "Hayama personally called our home phone and left a voicemail. He said what happened. I'm just glad you're alright." She smiled, sitting on the edge of my bed as I sat up. "Tea?"

"Thanks, g-friend," I smiled, taking the tea and sipping it. White green tea with a drop of honey, Fuka's way.

"Of course. That sounds crazy what happened today," She said with those adorable hints of Kansai accent.

"It was! I now know why Naozumi-kun doesn't have a girl for a manager," I remarked, provoking a grin from Fuka.

She laughed, "Still funny, aren't ya?"

"Always," I grinned back.

"And, Hayama-san recommended you eat something," Fuka passed along the food. "It's only five. I was going to wait til later to cook up dinner."

All I could think was: best roommate ever.

"Thanks, darling," I said. "I really appreciate this." Meaning every word.

A few hours later, I asked Fuka the question that had been on my mind for quite some time now.

"How do you date your boss?"

It had come out nowhere. We were talking about this adorable boutique in Harajuku and Shinjuku. My mind was definitely flickering between thoughts on Akito and thoughts of possibly making a shopping trip.

"Whoa," Fuka had wide eyes. "Where did that come from?"

"My brain," I pointed to my head with a laugh.

"Well…it sort of just happened. I mean, Takaishi is great. He loves me, he is there for me. He really cares about me," Fuka pressed, before turning toward our kitchen and taking ingredients out of the fridge. "I mean…it was kind of process. Not like…that sappy romance flick on TV, we met, we looked at each other, we fell in love." She fake-swooned. I laughed at her horrid acting. And her general, wonderful Fuka-ness.

"Nothing of the sort," She continued. "One day we were out and he just kissed me and asked me out. That's basically what happened. But, I do feel the scorn from everyone around me in the office. Judging me and everything. So I do intend to quit. Find another job…but Takaishi always insists I stay."  
I bit my lip, pondering. "Sounds like a dilemma."

"It is. That's why I will quit and we'll still be together. But it won't be an employee and boss relationship anymore, which will be for the best. You know?" Fuka admitted, beginning to chop some vegetables.

"I get it. Completely," I nodded. Understanding, was such an understatement.

"Oh yeah?" Fuka raised a brow at me, before turning back to cooking.

"More than you know."

"Elaborate," She offered, turning on the stove, preparing some fish and then throwing her chopped vegetables in afterward.

"I think Hayama-san likes me," I blurted out. It just came out. Like word-vomit and like it was an itch I could not be rid of. Well, it seriously was. Then, I somehow recounted all of what had transpired in the past few months between he and me and his savior behavior and his attitude toward me. But, his inability to ever say true words: Sana, I like you. I think that's what I'm looking for. All I get, is his action, "I don't hate you," and word of mouth from Tsuyoshi, occasionally.

"Shit," Fuka said when I finished.

"Yeah….right?" I remarked back.

"Sana….He likes you," Fuka turned off the stop abruptly and turned to me. Her hand touching the counter and her stare crazy intense. "He really likes you."  
"I wish he told me," I said, pursing my lips. "I mean I want him to say it."

"He seems like a tough egg to crack," Fuka glanced at the rice cooker while taking some Oolong tea from the fridge.

"He is," I nodded my head vigorously. "I don't get him." I addedd sullenly.

"But, based on his actions, he seems to really like you," Fuka informed, sliding a glass to me. I sipped it, gingerly.

"I get that. But he shouldn't objectify me," I told her with eyes narrowed at my drink. "Women hate that."

"He seems to get off just fine," Fuka retorted.

"What does that mean?"  
"Haven't you heard the stories?"

"About him? Not entirely…."

"He's got a bad history of sleeping around. He slept with Miki's sister's friend, Chizu, when she was his assistant. And so many more girls," Fuka sighed with contempt.

"It's his signature," I shuddered at this.

"It really is. He sleeps with assistants."

"Not me….I mean, I haven't slept with him yet."  
"Yet." She emphasized. "I mean, I know it seems like he likes you. But I'd still be careful," She advised and I considered this.

For some reason this thought occurred to me, "Wait. He's like twenty-six. How has he slept with all the young women of Tokyo yet?"

Fuka, then, launched into full out laughter.

"That's what you're thinking of?" She provoked in the middle of our incredible laughter. "I'd be scared for your innocence! Your purity!" She bantered and we were just near tears laughing.

When we're done, I turned on the seriousness because my real question still went unanswered: Where do I go from here?

"But now what?" I asked when the laughter died and we were still sitting across from one another and eating our dinner. Delicious, I might add.

"With Hayama?" She asked. I nodded "yes" in return.

"Well…." She thoughtfully chewed for a moment longer. "I'd try to avoid doing any funny business…that's one. Then, see if he likes you. Maybe have a talk about it."

"A talk?"  
"Yeah, about feelings and shit," Fuka bluntly said with an added grin.  
"I don't know if I'm ready," I felt my cheeks redden by this. The revelation. I want to love him, so I think. But I want to be secure in his feelings. My insecurities and feelings are clearly inhibited since I want to know how he feels, first. I wish he'd tell me so I wouldn't feel this way.

"I understand," Fuka's hand patted my back at this. "It's okay to be uncertain."

"I just don't know what to do,"  
Except curl into a ball.

Except that.

I'd like that at this moment.

Then, I think of him. That dirty blonde hair, that piercing gaze, and that body. Defined under his crisp, ironed shirt. I think that I only want him to hold me. Now and no one else. I wonder why can't this relationship be easy. And well-communicated.

I like you,

And you like me,

And we'll be together.

Shouldn't the story be that simple? Shouldn't the ending be that happy? Who's to say we can't all see the happy end?

I think I think too much. About him. About our relationship. Work related or personal. And, how much things should change.

Not just because they can, but also because I want them to.

* * *

A/N - Hi guys. I am back & here is the latest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to post episode 21 before my hectic academic/work schedule begins again. All of that seriously screws me over. And staggers the chapters of this KNO fanfic.

But, I love this story & i love you guys for sticking around. Hope you all enjoy the holidays and we'll see each other real soon.

-SK.


	22. I'll Be

**Episode Twenty-One: I'll Be **

By work the next day, I have fully recuperated and am dressed for success in a fitted dress, crop cardigan, pumps, and a spring jacket that meets the hemline of my dress. As per usual, I have a fresh tray of Starbucks coffee in my hand, and my workbag dangling from my arm. One-handedly I opened the glass door to the office and immediately see Aya sitting in a cream lace dress behind her desk.

"Hayama Talent…please hold," She pushed a button with a click on her phone. "Hayama Talent…please hold." She repeated and proceeded to press another button. Then her line clearly went dead and she took off her headset for the brief moment we'd be chatting.

I smiled easily at her, "Skinny latte?" I placed her to-go coffee cup on the counter that almost met her eye level.

"Thanks, Sana," She squeaked and took a long and clearly much needed sip. She set the cup down near her keyboard. "How is everything?"

"Everything…is okay," I shrugged.

She sensed my insecurity, and then asked, "Want to talk about it privately later?"

"Definitely," I nodded. "Anyway, I should get this upstairs. Hayama'll get mad, I bet."  
She nodded encouragingly, "Go, go!" She shooed me away and put her headset back on. I took the coffee tray, which had two drinks left—his and mine. I stared at his drink—black with a shot of espresso and just a pinch of creamer, no sugar. Then, mine—a skinny mocha with extra soy. I gulped nervously, as I clicked the "up" button by the golden elevators.

Jeez, my nerves were really getting to me. The thoughts of last night's conversation with Fuka swirled in my mind.

Avoid Hayama.

Have the talk with Hayama.

Avoid any and all sexual rendezvous with Hayama.

As much as I wanted and yearned for his touch, I just…couldn't. I wasn't that girl. I wanted to be—for him. But I would never be for myself, not if I was being completely honest.

I bit my lip, realizing the main floor was next. I walked out, faking confidence and heading straight for Hayama's CEO office.

I could feel my head spinning. The worst part of office "romance" would probably be having to see him, the forced conversation, and the multitude of coffee runs.

I took in a deep inhale and then knocked, three semi-loud knocks.

The door swung open only moments after and he stood there—looking great like always. Clean and pressed button down in a slightly off white color, slim leg black pants, and almost casual looking black loafers. His blond hair looked un-brushed but still gorgeous.

"Coffee," I said shortly. I fumbled a bit but managed to grab his and directly give it to him.

"Sana," He said with his voice wavering slightly.

"Buzz me if you need anything else," I said in a clipped tone and then turned. To my office, pretending it was a hike away but truly…it was about three steps away. Once I walked in, I turned the light on and ditched the coffee tray. I took a sip of mine kind of wishing it had a dash of alcohol. I might need it to get through today. But of course, it was just my milky and chocolate flavored coffee instead. I prayed today would go by quickly and could not wait to be at happy hour with Fuka after work.

My main goal: get through today. Avoid Hayama.

But, let's be honest: how possible would that be?

I stuck with my assignments, being pretty regimented. Surprisingly. I spent my breaks with Aya, sitting at her desk or stepping out of the office for lunch at our favorite café that was down the corner. Work pretty much proceeded like normal. I had my to do list and Hayama would send over some client files for review and a few other clerical things, but that was about it. He sent over a major project about extending our talent company into the modeling industry. So, toward the tail end of the day, I focused on that.

In the middle of the day, I headed to the break room when I saw that blonde head of hair, I was about to turn back. Screw water. Screw thirst! I sing-songed in my head. But he caught me eye before I turned.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Ugh, why does my life suck? So I sucked up my pride. All of it. Every last bit and I walked on over.

"Sana," Akito began. Again with that wavering tone. Like he was about to spill his guts. Next to the water cooler and plastic cups.

"Have you reviewed the client files yet? Nakamura Modeling Corp is looking to merge with us since Reiji Nakamura is entering retirement," He continued without a peep from me. "And, I really need that project mid-way done by today. Definitely let Okamura and Matsuura join your team. Their opinions matter." He went on and I was just pleased to hear something that was not work related. On his way out, he did whisper in my ear, "Please talk to me." He said with this dull ache in his tone. Then he walked on by.

Tugging at my heartstrings all the while.

I was so tempted to walk after him. Rush to him, wrap my arms around his waist and burry my face in his crisp linen shirt.

"_I'm sorry, Akito,"_ I would say. _"I love you. Be with me." _

But come on! This was real life. Not some dippy shoujo manga with some dense girl heroine. I am twenty-two—almost twenty-three. My life is anything but some happy ending written by a mangaka. I sighed, inwardly, knowing one thing: I would not talk to him. I just couldn't bare it. Facing actual rejection or some partial truth that he didn't really like me would just be too much to bare. My thoughts strayed to possibly quitting, but I thought rationally for a moment: where would I go? Fuka can't support me. And, I can't support me. That would just be too much.

Whilst accomplishing the Nakamura project with Okamura and Matsuura, who were from the consulting team, I had another tab opened to other Media Talent firms in Tokyo. With no such luck, Okamura, Matsuura, and I all sat in Okamura's huge office reviewing the Nakamura firm. We paged through their talent and began the process to take over their company. We checked with accounting, seeing how much funding could be offered and where they would locate their offices. Most likely in our building. It was a huge project that definitely would not be finished over night. But, it had to be done.  
For a few documents, I needed Hayama's signature…so of course, I had to go to the one man I hated to see.

"Sana," Hayama said when he coincidentally was on his way back into his office.

"I just need your signature on a few things," I said sternly. Careful not to deviate from my original request.

"Come in," He offered.

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

"Just here and here," I gestured once I was hovering over him and he was seated in his plush leather chair.

"Are we going to talk?" He asked as if he was asking a business related question.

"About?" I asked.

"Us," He responded.

"Nothing to say," I said.

"More than nothing," He claimed.

"Well, that's all I need," I snatched the documents from him once they were signed. "Thanks, sir." I walked away.

"Sana…don't leave," He begged. Literarily begged. I couldn't believe my ears. I wanted to soften and run to him. But, I kept telling myself no. No. I can't be that weak.

"I have to," I said, facing his door and his gray colored office wall. "Bye." I whispered, but it really was for my own self. Goodbye.

Eventually, the day ended. Matsuura and Okamura told me they would wrap up today's work. Merging companies was not cake. I could see that. It was a lot of relocating, allocating funds, staffing but we would mostly take over the Nakamura staff, payroll, documents that needed signatures, and creating new protocol. We would mostly adapt the Nakamura procedures, but it was a huge process. That I could tell. It was definitely one of the largest projects I was a part of thus far. But, it was relief to be done with work for the day.

Around 5, in the evening, Aya left with me. But, she had to go meet Tsuyoshi for dinner with his family.

"Call me later, Sana-chan," Aya said with one of her soft-spoken smiles.

"I will," I told her and then we parted ways.  
I met Fuka at one of our favorite bars in the area and her and Takaishi were already sitting at the bar, bantering about something or other.

"Hey girl," I hugged her while she was sitting.

"Darlin', what's wrong?" Fuka said, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Everything!" I cried, slightly dramatically. "Can I have a margarita please?" I asked the female bartender, who looks as if she feels for me.

"Which one?" She asked.

"The one with the mango, pineapple twist. I think," I replied.

"Comin' up," She nodded and went off to take an order further down the modern style bar.

"Alright, spill, girl. Once your drink comes," Fuka said, taking a sip from her mojito.

"Of course," I responded. "But, tell me…how are things? Also, hi Takaishi-san. Sorry for being rude before."

"No problem, Kurata-san. I understand the bad day thing," Takaishi nodded in my direction, clearly sympathizing. We discuss Fuka's day at her new job.

Shortly after, my drink arrived and of course, me being me, I took a generous sip before endangering the ears of both Takaishi-san and Fuka with my loud-mouthed version of the day's events.

"Honestly, I just can't at this point," I confessed after the entire day is accounted for.

"Sana…I really do think you two just need to talk it out. I mean, what could the worry be? Lookit Yuta and I. We were boss and assistant, but it worked," Fuka gestured between her boyfriend and herself.

"I know! But, everyone is different," I informed her.

"But, no matter what—relationships need communication," Fuka insisted. "You're not gonna get through anythin' unless ya communicate." She slipped into her Kansai accent while speaking. Definitely light, but there. And, I have to admit—to myself—she has a point.

"I know…I think I'm scared," I admitted. Finally and at long last. I'm really scared. Sure, this office romance could be something real…but if it isn't, then what comes of it?

"I know that, Sana. But you need truth. You need answers," Fuka explained with her crystal clear voice despite it being alcohol infused.

"I do," I agreed.  
"And—you know, if he just wants that other relationship with you—you really should get out of the situation, Kurata-san," Takaishi added.  
"Meaning…I should quit?" I asked, a tinge of shock coursing through me. Of course the idea had crossed my mind as it had earlier today, but actually going through with it…I wasn't so sure.

But would quitting Hayama Talent really remedy the situation? Of course it wouldn't, but it would answer my question of what to do if Hayama only wants that relationship with me.

I bit my lip contemplating my options.

"He's right, Sana. You've gotta do what is best for you. Even if you and Hayama start a romantic relationship, it may give off a bad impression to the other employees," She explained. "It's a lot to take in. But, you need these questions answered."

I sighed, staring at my finished off drink. The glass was empty. Even with the empty feeling touching my heart—I knew one thing was certain: I need his answers and avoiding him will do nothing.

I just hope the answer I get is the one I'll want to hear.

* * *

**A/N - HELLO EVERYONE! **

Welcome to my surprise update chapter! I am still here & this story is still being written as I am committed to finishing the story. I'm sorry my updates have been so infrequent. I'm working toward finishing the entire story this year (probably by December of this year). I've just been so busy with all these college things and just life in general. I'm glad you've all stuck around with me for so long.

& Look forward to my next chapter(s) (coming up in a few months) where Sana will be posed with a prospect at new romance, a new job, and some heartbreaking decisions.


End file.
